La Imagen del Amor
by Rucky
Summary: A pesar de su sofisticada belleza, el corazón de la modelo Caroline Forbes seguía estando en el pequeño pueblo de Mystic Falls en el que nació. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de resistir el arrollador encanto de su nuevo jefe? AU/AH Escrita por Kathow16
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Uno**

La joven se giró bajo los focos. El brillante cabello rubio formó un remolino a su alrededor al tiempo que una mirada de expresiones se reflejaban en su impresionante rostro.

—Eso es, Care. Ahora frunce un poco los labios. Son los labios lo que queremos vender —dijo Stefan Salvatore, que seguía los movimientos de la joven al ritmo con el que se abría y cerraba el obturador de su cámara.

Fantástico —exclamó tras levantarse del suelo, sobre el que estaba agachado. Ya basta por hoy.

Caroline Forbes se estiró y se relajó un poco.

—Menos mal. Estaba agotada. Ahora, me voy a casa a darme un buen baño caliente.

—Sólo piensa en los millones de lápices de labios que tu rostro va a vender, cielo.

Stefan apagó las luces. Su atención ya empezaba a vacilar.

—Asombroso.

—Mmm. Así es —respondió él, de modo ausente—. Mañana tenemos la sesión del champú, así que asegúrate de que tienes el cabello en el perfecto estado en el que se encuentra habitualmente. Casi se me había olvidado—añadió. Entonces, se dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente—. Tengo una reunión de negocios por la mañana. Tendré que buscar a alguien para que me sustituya.

Caroline sonrió con afectuosa indulgencia. Llevaba tres años trabajando como modelo y Stefan era su fotógrafo favorito. Trabajaban bien juntos y, como fotógrafo, él era excepcional. Tenía un talento natural para los ángulos, el detalle y para captar el ambiente más adecuado para una fotografía. Sin embargo, era muy desorganizado y distraído sobre todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su adorado equipo.

— ¿De qué reunión se trata? -preguntó Caroline con paciencia, sabiendo muy bien lo fácilmente que Stefan confundía asuntos tan mundanos como las horas y los lugares cuando éstos no tenían que ver directamente con su cámara.

—Oh, es cierto. No te lo había dicho, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Caroline negó con la cabeza y esperó a que él continuara—. Tengo que ver a Nicklaus Mikaelson a las diez en punto.

— ¿A Nicklaus Mikaelson? —replicó Caroline, completamente atónita—. No sabía que el dueño de la revista Hibrido se reuniera con simples mortales.

Creía que sólo lo hacía con miembros de la realeza y con las diosas de la moda.

—Bueno, pues a este plebeyo le ha concedido una audiencia —respondió

Stefan muy secamente—. De hecho, la secretaria del señor Mikaelson se puso en contacto conmigo y lo organizó todo. Me dijo que él quería hablar sobre un proyecto o algo por el estilo.

—Buena suerte. Por lo que he oído de Nicklaus Mikaelson, es un hombre al que no se puede ignorar. Duro como el acero y acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

—No estaría donde está hoy si fuera inocente como un niño —dijo Stefan defendiéndose frente al ausente señor Mikaelson—. Tal vez su padre consiguiera amasar una fortuna al inaugurar Hibrido, pero Nicklaus Mikaelson ha agrandado la suya dos veces al expandirse y desarrollar otras revistas. Es un hombre de negocios con mucho éxito y un buen fotógrafo. No le asusta mancharse las manos. —Tú sientes simpatía por cualquiera que sepa distinguir una Nikon* de una Brownie* -le dijo Caroline con una sonrisa—, pero esa clase de hombre no tiene ningún atractivo para mí. Estoy segura de que a mí me daría un susto de muerte.

—A ti nada te asusta, Care —afirmó Stefan mientras observaba cómo la alta y juncal mujer recogía sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta—.Tendré a alguien para que tome esas fotografías aquí a las nueve y media de mañana.

Ya fuera del estudio, Caroline tomó un taxi. Después de tres años en Nueva

York, se había acostumbrado completamente a aquel gesto. Casi había dejado de pensar en la Caroline Forbes procedente de una pequeña granja de

Mystic Fall para sentirse como en casa en la bulliciosa ciudad de Nueva York.

Tenía veintiún años cuando tomó la decisión de ir a Nueva York para tratar de abrirse paso en el mundo de la moda. Pasar de ser una muchacha de una pequeña ciudad para convertirse en modelo de la Gran Manzana había resultado difícil y en ocasiones aterrador, pero Bella se había negado a sentirse atemorizada por la dinámica y abrumadora ciudad y, con resolución, había recorrido todas las agencias con su portafolio.

Durante el primer año, los trabajos habían sido muy escasos, pero había aguantado. No quería rendirse para tener que regresar a casa completamente derrotada. Lentamente, se había ido construyendo una reputación y, poco a poco, se la había requerido con más frecuencia.

Cuando empezó a trabajar con Stefan recibió el empuje necesario para lanzar su carrera. En la actualidad, su rostro aparecía casi constantemente en las portadas. Su vida se desarrollaba tal y como ella había deseado. El hecho de que su caché fuera el de una top-model había propiciado que pasara de vivir en un tercer piso sin ascensor a hacerlo en un cómodo apartamento cerca de Central Park.

Para Caroline, ser modelo no era una pasión sino un trabajo. No había ido a

Nueva York en busca de un sueño de fama y glamur, sino con la resolución de tener éxito y de ganarse la vida. La elección de trayectoria profesional había parecido inevitable, dado que poseía una gracia y un aplomo naturales, además de un físico espléndido. Su cabello rubio como el sol y sus marcados pómulos le daban un aire de exótica fragilidad. Sus ojos grandes, de largas pestañas y de un profundo color azul-verde, constituían un atractivo contraste con su dorado cutis. Tenía unos labios gruesos y bien formados, que esbozaban una hermosa sonrisa a la menor provocación. Además de su esplendorosa belleza contaba con una fotogenia innata que contribuía a su éxito en el mundo de la moda. La habilidad para componer un amplio abanico de poses para la cámara era algo natural en ella y no le suponía esfuerzo alguno.

Después de que se le dijera el tipo de mujer que tenía que reflejar, Caroline se transformaba en ella inmediatamente. Sofisticada, sensual..., lo que se requiriera.

Tras entrar en su apartamento, se quitó los zapatos y hundió los pies en la suave moqueta de color marfil. No tenía ningún compromiso aquella noche, por lo que estaba deseando prepararse una cena ligera y pasar unas horas de sosiego en su hogar.

Treinta minutos más tarde, envuelta ya en una vaporosa bata azul, estaba en la cocina preparándose el festín de una modelo: una sopa y panecillos sin sal. Entonces, el timbre de la puerta interrumpió aquella cena tan poco digna de un gourmet.

—Hola, Lexi -dijo saludando a su vecina del otro lado del pasillo con una automática sonrisa—. ¿Te apetece algo de cenar?

Lexi Brandon arrugó la nariz con un gesto de desdén.

—Prefiero engordar unos cuantos kilos que morirme de hambre como tú.

—Si me dejo llevar por la gula demasiado a menudo —afirmó Caroline mientras se golpeaba el liso vientre-, no haría más que importunarte para que me encontraras un empleo en ese bufete en el que tú trabajas. Por cierto,

¿Cómo le va al joven y prometedor abogado?

—Damon ni siquiera sabe que estoy viva —se quejó Lexi mientras se desplomaba sobre el sofá-. Estoy desesperada, Care. Creo que es posible que pierda la cabeza y que lo asalte en el aparcamiento.

—Eso carece de clase —replicó Caroline—. ¿Por qué no intentas algo menos dramático, como ponerle la zancadilla cuando pase al lado de tu escritorio?

-Eso podría ser lo siguiente que haga.

Con una sonrisa, Caroline se sentó también y apoyó los pies sobre la mesita de café.

— ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de Nicklaus Mikaelson?

— ¿Y quién no? — replicó Lexi-. Millonario, increíblemente guapo, misterioso, brillante hombre de negocios y sigue libre —añadió Lexi mientras contaba los atributos con los dedos de la mano-. ¿Por qué me hablas de él?

—No estoy segura. Stef tiene una reunión con él mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Cara a cara?

-Eso es. Por supuesto, los dos hemos hecho fotografías para sus revistas antes, pero no me imagino por qué el esquivo dueño de Hibrido querría ver a un simple fotógrafo, aunque sea el mejor de todos. En el mundo de la moda, se habla de él con reverencia y, si hemos de creer lo que dice la prensa del corazón, él es la respuesta a las plegarias de toda mujer soltera. Me pregunto cómo será en realidad... —comentó Caroline frunciendo el ceño. Aquel pensamiento la obsesionaba—. Resulta raro... Creo que no conozco a nadie que haya tratado personalmente con él. Me lo imagino como un fantasma gigante, tomando las decisiones de un monumental conglomerado de empresas desde el Monte Olimpo de Hibrido.

-Tal vez Stefan pueda darte todos los detalles mañana —sugirió Lexi.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. El ceño fruncido se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—Stef no se dará cuenta de nada a menos que el señor Mikaelson esté en un rollo de película.

Poco después de las nueve y media de la mañana siguiente, Bella utilizó su llave para entrar en el estudio de Stefan. Como se había preparado el cabello para el anuncio de champú, éste caía en suaves y espesas ondas, con mucho volumen y muy brillante. En el pequeño tocador que había en la parte de atrás, se aplicó el maquillaje con habilidad y a las diez menos cuarto estaba encendiendo con cierta impaciencia las luces necesarias para las tomas de interior. A medida que fueron pasando los minutos, empezó a tener la incómoda sospecha de que a Stefan se le había olvidado buscar un sustituto. Eran casi las diez cuando la puerta se abrió. Caroline se abalanzó sobre el hombre que entró.

—Ya iba siendo hora —le dijo, tratando de atemperar su irritación con una ligera sonrisa—. Llega tarde.

— ¿Sí? —replicó el recién llegado enfrentándose a la expresión de enojo de Caroline con las cejas levantadas.

En aquel instante, ella se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era aquel hombre. Su cabello, del color de la seda rojiza como el cobre, era espeso y le crecía justo por encima del cuello de polo que llevaba puesto. Éste era de un color dorado que reflejaba exactamente el de sus ojos. Tenía los labios fruncidos en una ligera sonrisa. En aquel rostro profundamente bronceado había algo vagamente familiar.

—No he trabajado con usted antes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Caroline. Se vio obligada a levantar un poco la cabeza dado que aquel hombre medía más de un metro ochenta.

— ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? -quiso saber él. El modo en el que evadió la pregunta fue tan sutil que, de repente, Caroline se sintió incómoda bajo aquella penetrante mirada dorada.

—Por nada —murmuró ella. Se dio la vuelta y sintió el impulso de ajustarse el puño de la manga-. Bueno, pongámonos manos a la obra.

¿Dónde está su cámara? —añadió. En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que el hombre no portaba equipo alguno—. ¿Acaso va a utilizar la de Stefan?

—Supongo que sí —contestó él. No hacía más que mirarla, sin realizar ademán alguno que indicara que se iba a poner manos a la obra con la tarea que tenían entre manos. Su actitud estaba empezando a resultar irritante.

—Entonces, pongámonos manos a la obra. No quiero pasarme todo el día con esto. Llevo ya media hora preparada.

—Lo siento.

El hombre sonrió. Caroline se quedó atónita al ver el cambio que aquel simple gesto producía en su ya atractivo rostro. Fue una sonrisa lenta, llena de encanto, tanto que a la joven modelo se le ocurrió que podría utilizarla como un arma letal. Se alejó un poco de él para tratar de recobrar la compostura. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Para qué son las fotografías? —le preguntó el hombre mientras examinaba las cámaras de Stefan.

— ¡Dios! ¿Es que no se lo ha dicho? —replicó. Se giró de nuevo para mirarlo frente a frente y, por primera vez, le dedicó una sonrisa—. Stefan es un magnífico fotógrafo, pero es distraído hasta la exasperación. No sé ni cómo se acuerda que tiene que levantarse por las mañanas —añadió.

Entonces, tomó un mechón de su cabello y dio un dramático giro con la cabeza—. Cabello limpio, brillante y sexy —explicó, con el tono de voz de un anuncio de televisión—. Lo que vamos a vender hoy es champú.

—Muy bien —respondió él.

Entonces, empezó a preparar el equipo de una manera tan profesional que tranquilizó mucho Caroline. Al menos, aquel hombre conocía su trabajo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Stefan? —quiso saber el hombre, de repente.

— ¿Es que no le ha dicho nada? Es tan típico de él...

Caroline se colocó bajo los focos y empezó a darse vueltas. Sacudió la cabeza y creó una nube de hermoso cabello rubio para que él pudiera disparar la cámara mientras se agachaba y se movía alrededor de ella para captar su imagen desde ángulos diferentes.

—Tenía una cita con Nicklaus Mikaelson—añadió Caroline sin dejar de sonreír—. Que Dios lo ayude si se le ha olvidado. Ese hombre es capaz de comérselo vivo.

— ¿Consume Mikaelson fotógrafos habitualmente? —preguntó él, desde detrás de la cámara, con un cierto tono bromista en la voz.

—No me extrañaría —contestó ella mientras se levantaba el cabello por encima de la cabeza. Tras un segundo, lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre los hombros como una maravillosa capa—. Creo que un hombre de negocios sin piedad alguna como el señor Mikaelson tendrá muy poca paciencia con un fotógrafo distraído o cualquier otra cosa que no sea perfecta.

— ¿Lo conoce?

—Dios, no. Y no creo que lo conozca —dijo ella, sin ocultar su alegría—.

Está muy por encima de mí. ¿Se lo han presentado a usted?

—No precisamente.

-Ah, pero todos trabajamos para él en alguna ocasión, ¿no es cierto? Me pregunto cuántas veces habrá salido mi rostro en una de sus revistas.

Seguramente millones. Sin embargo, nunca he conocido al emperador.

— ¿Al emperador?

¿Cómo si no describe una a un individuo tan altivo? Además, por lo que he oído, dirige sus revistas como si se tratara de un imperio.

—Parece que no es de su agrado.

—No —afirmó Caroline encogiéndose de hombros—. Los emperadores hacen que me ponga nerviosa. Yo sólo soy una simple plebeya.

—Su imagen no es ni simple ni plebeya —replicó él—. Bueno, creo que estas fotografías deberían vender litros de champú —añadió. Bajó la cámara y la miró a los ojos directamente—. Creo que ya lo tenemos, Caroline.

La joven se relajó. Entonces, se apartó el cabello del rostro y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Me conoce? Lo siento, yo no puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Hemos trabajado antes juntos?

—El rostro de Caroline Forbes está por todas partes. Yo debo reconocer los rostros hermosos...

—Bueno, me parece que usted tiene ventaja sobre mí, señor...

—Mikaelson. Nicklaus Mikaelson—respondió él. Entonces, disparó la cámara una vez más para capturar la expresión atónita que se reflejó en el rostro de

Caroline-. Ahora, ya puedes cerrar la boca, Caroline. Creo que tengo suficiente —añadió, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Ella obedeció inmediatamente, sin pensárselo—. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

En aquel momento, Caroline lo reconoció por las fotografías que había visto de él en los periódicos y en las revistas que él poseía. Se maldijo inmediatamente por la actitud estúpida que había mostrado ante él. Tardó unos segundos en encontrar la voz.

—Me ha dejado que hablara de ese modo —tartamudeó, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ruborizadas—. Se ha limitado a tomarme fotografías que no tenía derecho alguno a hacer para dejar que yo siguiera hablando como una idiota.

—Simplemente estaba siguiendo órdenes -dijo él. El tono serio y la expresión sobria de su rostro dieron a Caroline más motivos para sentirse avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma.

—Bueno, no tenía derecho alguno a obedecerlas. Debería haberme dicho antes quién era —susurró ella. La voz le temblaba de indignación. Por su parte, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a sonreír.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la puerta del estudio se abrió de par en par. Stefan entró, con aspecto desazonado y confuso.

—Señor Mikaelson —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ambos—. Lo siento... Pensé que tenía que reunirme con usted en su despacho -añadió mientras se mesaba el cabello con agitación—. Cuando llegué allí, me dijeron que usted iba a venir aquí. No sé cómo me pude confundir de esa manera.

Siento que haya tenido que estar esperándome.

—No se preocupe —le aseguró Klaus con una sonrisa—. La última hora ha resultado muy entretenida.

—Care —susurró Stefan, como si en aquel instante se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven-. Dios santo...Ya sabía yo que me olvidaba de algo. Tendremos que tomar esas fotografías más tarde.

—No hay necesidad —afirmó Klaus mientras le entregaba la cámara—.

Caroline y yo ya nos hemos ocupado de ellas.

— ¿Usted ha tomado las fotografías? —preguntó Stefan, atónito.

—Caroline no vio razón alguna para desperdiciar el tiempo —contestó

Klaus. Entonces, volvió a sonreír—. Estoy seguro de que las fotografías resultarán adecuadas.

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda, señor Mikaelson—repuso Stefan, con cierta reverencia—.Ya sé lo que es usted capaz de hacer con una cámara.

Caroline sentía unos enormes deseos de que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara. Tenía que marcharse de allí rápidamente. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan estúpida, aunque reconocía que Mikaelson había sido el culpable. ¿Cómo habría podido ser tan caradura como para dejarla creer que era un fotógrafo? Recordó cómo le había ordenado que empezara y las cosas que le había dicho. Cerró los ojos y se lamentó en silencio. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos instantes era desaparecer y, con un poco de suerte, no tener que volver a ver a Nicklaus Mikaelson en toda su vida.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas con rapidez.

—Yo me marcharé para que podáis hablar de negocios. Tengo otra sesión al otro lado de la ciudad -anunció. Entonces, se colgó el bolso sobre el hombro y respiró profundamente—. Adiós, Stefan. Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Mikaelson—añadió. A continuación, trató de dirigirse hacia la puerta pero Klaus la agarró de la mano y se lo impidió.

—Adiós, Caroline —le dijo. Ella se vio obligada a mirarlo a los ojos. Al notar la mano de él sobre la suya, sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban-. Ha sido una mañana muy interesante. Tendremos que volver a repetirla muy pronto.

«Cuando el infierno se congele», le dijo ella con la mirada, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Entonces, murmuró algo incoherente y se dirigió a la puerta. El sonido de las risas de Nicklaus Mikaelson fue lo último que escuchó antes de marcharse.

Mientras se vestía para una cita aquella noche, Caroline trató, sin éxito, de olvidarse de lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Sentía la completa seguridad de que su camino no volvería a cruzarse nunca con el de Nicklaus Mikaelson.

Después de todo, en realidad había sido un estúpido accidente que se conocieran. Rezó para que fuera cierto el viejo refrán de que el rayo nunca cae dos veces en el mismo sitio, porque ella, efectivamente, se había sentido como atravesada por el rayo cuando él reveló su nombre. Al recordar aquel momento y el modo en el que ella le había hablado, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un color muy parecido al vestido de punto que llevaba puesto.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando respondió, descubrió que la persona que la llamaba era Stefan.

-Vaya, Care, me alegro de haberte cogido en casa —dijo. Su excitación era casi tangible.

—Pues ha sido por los pelos porque estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ahora no puedo darte muchos detalles. Ya lo hará Klaus mañana por la mañana.

Caroline se percató de que Stefan se había desprendido ya de lo de «señor

Mikaelson».

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Stefan?

—Ya te lo explicará Klaus mañana —contestó—.Tienes una cita con él a las nueve en punto.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella, atónita—. Stefan, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Es una oportunidad tremenda para los dos, Care. Klaus te lo contará todo mañana. Ya sabes dónde está su despacho —afirmó. Todos los que trabajaban en el mundillo de la moda sabían dónde estaba el cuartel general de Hibrido.

—Yo no quiero verlo a él —replicó Caroline. Al pensar en los ojos azules de Mikaelson, sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella—. No sé lo que te ha contado de lo que ocurrió esta mañana, pero hice el ridículo completamente. Pensé que se trataba de un fotógrafo. En realidad —añadió, con renovado enojo—, tú tienes en parte la culpa porque...

—No te preocupes de eso ahora —la interrumpió Stefan—. No importa. Sólo limítate a estar allí mañana a las nueve. Hasta pronto.

—Pero Stefan...

Inmediatamente se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que no había razón alguna para seguir hablando. Stefan había colgado. Desesperada, pensó que aquello era demasiado. ¿Cómo podía Stefan esperar que fuera a aquella cita? ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a Nicklaus Mikaelson después del modo en el que le había hablado? Decidió que la humillación era algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada y cuadró los hombros. Seguramente, Nicklaus Mikaelson sólo quería otra oportunidad para reírse de ella por su estupidez.

Muy bien, pues no iba a poder con Caroline Forbes. Con firme orgullo, se dijo que no se arredraría ante él. Aquella plebeya se enfrentaría al emperador y le demostraría de qué pasta estaba hecha.

Caroline se vistió para su cita de aquella mañana con mucho cuidado. El vestido blanco de fina lana y cuello de chimenea era muy hermoso por su simplicidad y se basaba en las formas que cubría para resultar atractivo. Se había recogido el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza para añadir un aire de profesionalidad a su apariencia. Aquella mañana, Nicklaus Mikaelson no se encontraría frente a una mujer que tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba con facilidad, sino con una fría y segura de sí misma. Se colocó unos suaves zapatos de piel y quedó satisfecha con el efecto que daban a su imagen. Los altos tacones de los zapatos añadían centímetros a su altura, por lo que no tendría que levantar la mirada para ver los ojos azules de Mikaelson, sino que los miraría de frente.

Mantuvo la confianza en sí misma durante el breve trayecto en taxi y hasta llegar a lo alto del edificio en el que Nicklaus Mikaelson tenía sus oficinas. Cuando estaba en el ascensor miró el reloj y se alegró de ver que iba a llegar con puntualidad a su cita. Tras el enorme mostrador de recepción encontró a una morena muy guapa a la que le dio su nombre.

Después de una breve conversación telefónica, la mujer acompañó a Caroline por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas pesadas puertas de roble.

Entró en una sala grande y bien decorada en la que fue recibida por otra mujer muy atractiva que se presentó como Elena Gilberth, la secretaria del señor Mikaelson.

—Por favor, entre sin esperar, señorita Forbes. El señor Mikaelson la está esperando —le dijo a Caroline con una sonrisa.

Tras atravesar una puerta doble, Caroline casi no tuvo tiempo de examinar el despacho ni su fabulosa decoración. Su mirada se centró inmediatamente en el hombre que estaba sentado tras un enorme escritorio de roble, con una vista panorámica de la ciudad a sus espaldas.

—Buenos días, Caroline —dijo él levantándose para acercarse a ella—.

¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

Caroline se irguió y contestó muy fríamente.

—Buenos días, señor Mikaelson. Es un placer volver a verlo.

—No seas hipócrita —afirmó él suavemente, mientras la conducía a un asiento que había cerca del escritorio—.Te habría gustado mucho más no volver a verme.

Caroline no pudo encontrar réplica alguna a aquella observación tan certera, por lo que se contentó con sonreír vagamente.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió él, como si ella le hubiera dado la razón—, conviene muy bien a mis propósitos que estés hoy aquí a pesar de tu renuencia.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus propósitos, señor Mikaelson? —preguntó ella. La ira que sentía por la arrogancia de Mikaelson acero sobremanera el tono de su voz.

Él tomó asiento y miró a Caroline de la cabeza a los pies. Lo hizo de un modo lento, con el que esperaba desconcertarla. A pesar de todo, ella permaneció completamente serena. A causa de su profesión, la habían estudiado de aquel modo antes, por lo que estaba decidida a no permitir que aquel hombre supiera que su mirada estaba acelerándole el pulso.

—Mis propósitos, Caroline —dijo, mirándola a los ojos—, son, por el momento, estrictamente profesionales, aunque eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

Aquella afirmación resquebrajó en mil pedazos la fría coraza de Caroline y le provocó un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Se maldijo por ello mientras trataba de mantener la mirada firme.

—Dios Santo —comentó Mikaelson levantando las cejas con un cierto tono bromista—. Te estás sonrojando. Yo creía que las mujeres ya no se sonrojaban -añadió, sonriendo más ampliamente, como si estuviera disfrutando con el hecho de que sus palabras provocaran un rubor aún más profundo en las mejillas de la joven—. Probablemente eres la última de una especie en peligro de extinción.

— ¿Podríamos hablar del asunto por el que estoy aquí, señor Mikaelson?

—preguntó ella—. Estoy segura de que es usted un hombre muy ocupado y, aunque no lo crea, yo también tengo muchos asuntos que atender.

—Por supuesto. Recuerdo perfectamente lo de «pongámonos manos a la obra». Tengo un nuevo proyecto para Hibrido, un proyecto muy especial

—dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Inmediatamente ofreció uno a

Caroline, que ella declinó con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Llevo pensando en la idea bastante tiempo, pero necesitaba al fotógrafo adecuado y a la mujer adecuada. Creo que ahora los he encontrado a ambos.

—Supongo que me dará más detalles, señor Mikaelson. Estoy segura de que no suele entrevistar a las modelos personalmente. Esto debe de ser algo especial.

—Sí, eso creo —afirmó él—. La idea de este reportaje es la de una historia fotográfica sobre las diversas caras de una mujer —añadió.

Entonces, se puso de pie y se apoyó sobre el pico del escritorio inmediatamente, Caroline se vio afectada por su potente masculinidad, el poder y la fuerza que emanaban de su esbelto cuerpo—. Quiero retratar todas las facetas de la mujer: la mujer profesional, la madre, la atleta, la sofisticada, la inocente, la tentadora... Es decir, un retrato completo de Eva, la Mujer Eterna.

—Parece fascinante —admitió Caroline-. ¿Cree usted que yo resultaría adecuada para algunas de las fotos?

-Sé que eres adecuada... para todas las fotografías.

— ¿Va a utilizar una única modelo para todo el proyecto? —preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

—Voy a utilizarte a ti para todo el proyecto.

—Sería una idiota si no estuviera interesada en un proyecto como éste

—dijo Caroline con sinceridad—, y no creo que lo sea. ¿Por qué yo?

—Vamos, Caroline —comentó él, con cierta impaciencia. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella y le capturó la barbilla con la mano—. Estoy seguro de que tienes espejo y de que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que eres muy hermosa y extremadamente fotogénica.

—Hay montones de modelos hermosas y fotogénicas en Nueva York, señor

Mikaelson —insistió ella—. Eso lo sabe usted mejor que nadie. Me gustaría saber por qué me está considerando a mí para su proyecto.

—No te estoy considerando —repuso Klaus. A continuación, se puso de pie y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Caroline notó que se estaba empezando a irritar bastante y aquel detalle le resultó bastante reconfortante—. De hecho, no creo que haya pensado en ninguna otra persona. Tienes una extraña habilidad para llegar al corazón de una fotografía y mostrar exactamente la imagen que se busca. Yo necesito versatilidad y belleza. Necesito honestidad en una docena de imágenes diferentes.

—Y, en su opinión, yo puedo hacerlo.

—No estarías aquí si no estuviera seguro. Yo nunca tomo decisiones precipitadas.

Caroline lo miró atentamente. De hecho, estaba segura de que Nicklaus Mikaelson calculaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. En voz alta, le preguntó:

— ¿Sería Stefan el fotógrafo?

—Sí. Evidentemente, hay una gran afinidad entre los dos que se transmite en las fotografías en las que los dos trabajáis. Por separado sois muy buenos profesionales, pero juntos podréis hacer un trabajo asombroso.

Aquel cumplido hizo que la joven esbozara una cálida sonrisa.

—No se trata de una alabanza, Caroline. Es tan sólo un hecho. Le he dado a Stefan todos los detalles. Los contratos están ya preparados esperando que los firmes.

— ¿Los contratos? —repitió ella, con cierta cautela.

—Eso es —respondió él, sin dar importancia alguna a la duda que ella había expresado-. Este proyecto va a llevar cierto tiempo. No tengo intención alguna de andar con prisas. Quiero los derechos exclusivos de tu hermoso rostro hasta que el proyecto se haya terminado y el resultado esté en la calle.

-Entiendo -susurró ella. Inconscientemente, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior.

—No tienes que reaccionar como si yo te hubiera hecho una proposición indecente, Caroline —dijo Klaus, con voz seca—. Sólo se trata de un acuerdo de negocios.

—Eso lo comprendo perfectamente, señor Mikaelson —repuso ella en tono desafiante—. Lo que ocurre simplemente es que nunca he firmado un contrato para un proyecto a largo plazo.

—No tengo intención alguna de permitir que te escapes. Los contratos son obligatorios, para Stefan y para ti. Durante los próximos meses, no quiero que se distraigan con otros trabajos. Económicamente, se compensará con creces. Si tienen alguna queja en ese sentido, lo negociaremos. Sin embargo, mis derechos para disponer de tu rostro durante los próximos seis meses serán exclusivos.

Klaus quedó en silencio mientras observaba la amplia variedad de expresiones que se reflejaban en el rostro de Caroline. Efectivamente, la joven se sentía muy atraída por el proyecto, aunque no por el hombre que se lo había propuesto. Sería un trabajo fascinante, pero le costaría atarse a un único cliente durante un periodo de tiempo tan largo. No podía evitar pensar que firmar un contrato era como perder su libertad.

Un contrato a largo plazo equivalía a un compromiso a largo plazo.

Finalmente, se deshizo de toda su cautela y le dedicó a Klaus una de las sonrisas que habían hecho que su rostro fuera conocido por todos los

Estados Unidos.

—Tiene su rostro —dijo

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos**

Nicklaus Mikaelson se movió muy rápidamente. En menos de dos semanas, se habían firmado los contratos y se había acordado «que las sesiones fotográficas empezaran a principios de octubre. La primera imagen que habían de conseguir era la de la inocencia juvenil y la sencillez inmaculada.

Caroline se reunió con Stefan en un parque que Klaus había seleccionado. Aunque la mañana era fresca y luminosa y el sol se filtraba cálidamente a través de los árboles, el parque estaba desierto. Caroline no pudo evitar preguntarse si el autocrático señor Mikaelson sería el responsable de aquella soledad.

Unos vaqueros remangados hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y jersey de cuello de cisne de color rojo era la ropa que se había elegido para la sesión. Caroline se había recogido su brillante cabello con dos trenzas y se las había atado con cinta roja. Se había aplicado un ligero maquillaje, basándose simplemente e la natural belleza de su piel. Era la quinta esencia de la juventud sincera y vibrante y sus ojos azules-verdes oscuros brillaban de anticipación.

—Perfecto —le dijo Stefan—. Joven e inocente. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Yo soy joven e inocente, vejestorio —replicó ella arrugando la nariz.

—Muy bien. ¿Ves eso? —le preguntó Stefan mientras señalaba un parque infantil en el que había columpios, barras y un tobogán—. Ve a jugar, niñita, y deja que este vejestorio te tome unas fotos.

Caroline echó a correr hacia el columpio. Allí, se dio una total libertad de movimientos. Se estiró por completo e inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo mientras sonreía al brillante cielo. A continuación, se subió al tobogán y levantó los brazos. Entonces, tras soltar un grito de desinhibida alegría, se deslizó hasta el suelo para acabar con el trasero sobre la tierra. Stefan no dejaba de tomar fotografías desde varios ángulos, siempre dejando que fuera ella la que dirigiera la sesión.

—Parece que tienes doce años —dijo, con una risa ahogada tras la cámara.

—Tengo doce años —afirmó Caroline. Entonces, se subió a las barras—. Me apuesto algo a que tú no puedes hacer esto —añadió. Se había colgado boca abajo de una de las barras, de manera que las trenzas le barrían el suelo.

—Sorprendente...

Aquella afirmación no vino de Stefan. Cuando Caroline giró la cabeza, se encontró directamente con un par de pantalones hechos a medida. Al subir un poco más, se encontró con una chaqueta a juego y, un poco más arriba, con una sonriente boca y unos burlones ojos azules.

—Hola niña, ¿sabe tu madre dónde estás?

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —replicó Caroline. Boca abajo se sentía en franca desventaja.

—Supervisando mí proyecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar colgada de esa barra? La sangre debe de estar subiéndosete a la cabeza.

Caroline agarró la barra con las manos y lanzó las piernas en una limpia voltereta que la dejó cara a cara con Mikaelson. Él le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza, le dijo que era una buena niña y se volvió a hablar con Stefan.

-¿Cómo ha ido, Stefan? Me parece que has conseguido unas buenas fotos.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar de los aspectos técnicos de la sesión mientras Caroline se columpiaba suavemente. Había visto a Klaus en varias ocasiones durante las dos últimas semanas y, cada vez, se había sentido muy inquieta en su presencia. Era un hombre vital y turbador, con un potente poder masculino, por lo que ella no estaba del todo segura de querer verse asociada con él. Su vida era ordenada y corría por los cauces que ella había trazado, por lo que no quería complicación alguna.

Sin embargo, había algo en Nicklaus Mikaelson que sugería complicaciones con mayúsculas.

—Muy bien —dijo la voz de Klaus—. Lo organizaremos todo en el club a la una en punto. Ya está todo preparado —añadió. Caroline se levantó del columpio y se dirigió hacia Stefan—. No tienes que irte ahora, pequeña. Tienes más o menos una hora libre.

—Ya no quiero jugar más en los columpios, papá —replicó ella muy tensa. Entonces, agarró su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Consiguió dar un par de pasos antes de que Klaus le agarrara la muñeca.

—Veo que eres una niña mimada, ¿verdad? —murmuró—. Tal vez debería darte un azote sobre mis rodillas.

—Eso le resultaría más difícil de lo que cree, señor Mikaelson — le espetó ella con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir—. Tengo veinticuatro años, no doce, y soy bastante fuerte.

— ¿De verdad? —replicó él. Entonces, inspeccionó el esbelto cuerpo de Caroline como si lo dudara—. Supongo que es posible. Vamos. Me apetece tomar un café.

Le soltó la muñeca, pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Caroline apartó la mano, sorprendida y desconcertada por la calidez que había encontrado.

— Caroline —dijo él, con la voz marcada por una tensa paciencia—. Me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café —añadió. Más que una invitación era una orden.

Mikaelson avanzó por la hierba a grandes zancadas, arrastrando tras él a una reacia Caroline. Stefan observó los movimientos de ambos y, automáticamente, tomó una fotografía. Decidió que componían un estudio muy interesante. Un hombre alto y rubio, vestido con un carísimo traje tirando de una esbelta mujer—niña.

Cuando ella se sentó frente a Klaus en la pequeña cafetería, tenía el rostro arrebolado de la indignación y el esfuerzo que le había supuesto mantenerle el paso. Klaus observó atentamente las sonrosadas mejillas y los brillantes ojos y sonrió un poco.

—Tal vez te debería comprar un helado para que te refresques —dijo él. La camarera apareció entonces, lo que le evitó a Caroline tener que responder. Inmediatamente, Klaus pidió dos cafés.

—Té para mí — afirmó Caroline secamente. Le agradaba contradecirle en algo.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó él fríamente.

-He dicho que tomaré té, si no le importa. No bebo café. Me pone muy nerviosa.

—En ese caso, un café y un té —le informó Klaus a la camarera antes de que ella se marchara—. ¿Cómo eres capaz de despertarte por las mañanas sin la inevitable taza de café?

—Soy una mujer de hábitos sanos.

—Efectivamente, en estos momentos pareces un anuncio de la vida sana —replicó él. Entonces, se recostó en su asiento y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Tras ofrecerle uno a ella, que no aceptó, se encendió su pitillo antes de seguir hablando-. Me temo que nunca aparentarías veinticuatro años con esas trenzas. No se ve a menudo un cabello tan rubio... y mucho menos con ojos de ese color... Son fabulosos —añadió, tras mirárselos un instante—.A veces son tan oscuros que resultan casi verdes. Tan dramáticos... Además, tu estructura ósea es elegante y exótica. Dime, ¿dónde conseguiste ese rostro tan maravilloso?

Caroline se creía ya inmune a comentarios y cumplidos sobre su físico, pero, de alguna manera, las palabras de Klaus la azoraron. Dio las gracias al ver que la camarera se acercaba con lo que habían pedido, porque así tuvo tiempo de recuperar la compostura.

—Según me han dicho, soy la viva imagen de mi abuela -dijo, tras tomar un sorbo de té—. Era una inglesa.

—Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Los pómulos, la estructura ósea... Sí, se te notan los rasgos, pero los ojos despistan. No heredaste los ojos azules-verdes de tu abuela.

-No -respondió ella. Le costó mucho enfrentarse a la penetrante mirada de Klaus con frialdad-. Me pertenecen a mí.

—A ti —repitió él—, y, durante los próximos seis meses, a mí. Creo que me gustará tener la propiedad conjunta. ¿De dónde eres, Caroline Forbes? Tú no eres de Nueva York.

-¿Tanto se me nota? Pensé que ya había adquirido la apariencia de la Gran Manzana —comentó. Entonces, se encogió de hombros y agradeció que la intensidad del examen al que la había sometido Klaus hubiera terminado—. Soy de Mystic Fall. Vivía en una granja que hay a algunos kilómetros al norte.

Klaus inclinó la cabeza y levantó la taza del café.

-Pareces haber pasado del trigo al hormigón sin dificultad alguna. ¿No hay cicatrices de la batalla?

—Unas cuantas, pero ya han sanado. No creo que tenga que explicarle las ventajas de Nueva York, especialmente en el mundo en el que yo trabajo.

Klaus asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Resulta muy fácil verte tanto como una chica que vive en una granja de Mystic Fall como una sofisticada Hibridolo. Tienes una notable habilidad para adaptarte a lo que te rodea.

-Eso me hace parecer como si no tuviera personalidad alguna, como si fuera... Casi invisible.

— ¿Invisible? —repitió Klaus. Entonces, lanzó una carcajada que hizo que varias personas se volvieran a mirar—. No, no creo que seas invisible, sino más bien una mujer muy compleja con una notable afinidad con el mundo que la rodea. No creo que sea un talento adquirido, sino más bien una habilidad intrínseca.

Aquellas palabras agradaron a Caroline. Tuvo que ponerse a remover su té para no mostrar lo avergonzada que se sentía. ¿Por qué un simple cumplido era capaz de dejarla completamente muda?

—Juegas al tenis, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, el rápido cambio de conversación la dejó completamente confusa. Lo miró fijamente, sin comprender, hasta que recordó que la sesión de aquella tarde tendría lugar en el campo de tenis de un elegante club de campo.

—Consigo golpear la pelota para que, de vez en cuanto, pase por encima de la red —replicó ella.

—Bien. Las fotografías serán mejores si eres capaz de realizar correctamente los movimientos —dijo. Entonces, miró el reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca y sacó la cartera—. Tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme en mi despacho.

Klaus se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella a levantarse. Una vez más, le dio la mano sin prestar atención alguna a los esfuerzos que Caroline hacía por soltarse.

—Te conseguiré un taxi. Te llevará algún tiempo transformarte de niña pequeña en atleta. Tu atuendo de tenis ya está en el club y supongo que tienes todo lo que necesitas en esa pequeña maleta, ¿verdad? -dijo, señalando la bolsa que Caroline llevaba colgada del hombro.

—No hay por qué preocuparse, señor Mikaelson.

—Llámame Klaus—repuso él. De repente, empezó a acariciarle suavemente la trenza izquierda—. Yo no tengo intención alguna de dejar de llamarte por tu nombre de pila.

—No hay por qué preocuparse —repitió ella, evitando hacer uso del nombre de pila tal y como él le había dicho—. Cambiar de imagen forma parte de mi profesión.

—Resultará muy interesante verlo —murmuró él, aún con la trenza en la mano. Entonces, adquirió un tono más profesional—. La cancha está reservada para la una. Hasta entonces.

-¿Va a estar usted allí? —preguntó Caroline. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. La turbaba el hecho de tener que volver a verlo.

-Es mi proyecto, ¿recuerdas? —afirmó. Entonces, la metió en un taxi, sin darse por aludido o sin darse cuenta del ceño fruncido de Caroline—. Tengo la intención de supervisarlo muy cuidadosamente.

Mientras el taxi se fundía con el tráfico, Caroline sintió que sus sentimientos estaban completamente revolucionados. Nicklaus Mikaelson era un hombre increíblemente atractivo que podría distraerla muy fácilmente. Además, había algo en él que la turbaba. La idea de tener un contacto casi diario con él la intranquilizaba profundamente. «No me gusta», decidió con una firme inclinación de cabeza. «Es demasiado seguro de sí mismo, demasiado arrogante, demasiado...».Trató de buscar desesperadamente una palabra. Físico. Aunque de mala gana, admitió que Nicklaus Mikaelson era un hombre muy sexual y que ese hecho la ponía nerviosa. No sentía deseo alguno de que él la molestara. Había algo en el modo en el que la miraba, algo en el modo en el que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a mirar por la ventana. No quería pensar en él. Mejor dicho, pensaría en Nicklaus Mikaelson sólo como la persona que la había contratado, no como un hombre. Aún sentía en la mano el calor de la de él y, tras mirársela, suspiró. Era necesario para su tranquilidad mental realizar su trabajo evitando más contactos personales con él. La relación que tendría con él sería exclusivamente profesional. Eso era, exclusivamente profesional.

- **0 ooo0** -

La niña se había transformado en una tenista muy a la moda. Un corto vestido blanco de tenis acentuaba las largas y esbeltas piernas de Caroline y le dejaba al descubierto los brazos. Mientras esperaba sobre la pista de tenis, se los cubrió con una ligera chaqueta, dado que aquella tarde de octubre resultaba agradable aunque algo fresca. Llevaba el cabello recogido con un pañuelo azul, lo que dejaba sus delicados rasgos completamente al descubierto. Se había maquillado los ojos, acentuándolos con lápiz de ojos azul-verde, y los labios, con un profundo carmín rosado. Unas impecables zapatillas de tenis completaban su atuendo, junto con la ligera raqueta que tenía entre las manos. El blanco inmaculado del vestido contrastaba muy bien con la piel dorada y el cabello rubio de Caroline y le daba un aspecto muy femenino y profesional al mismo tiempo.

Detrás de la red, comenzó a calentar un poco y a servir pelotas a un compañero inexistente mientras Stefan se ocupaba de encontrar los ángulos y las medidas correctas.

—Creo que sería mejor que alguien te devolviera la pelota. Cuando Caroline se dio la vuelta, vio que Klaus la estaba observando con un brillo bromista en los ojos. Él también iba vestido de blanco, con la chaqueta de su traje de calentamiento arremangada hasta los codos.

Acostumbrada a verlo con traje, Caroline se sorprendió al ver la atlética apariencia de su cuerpo, esbelto, de anchos hombros, con brazos firmes y musculosos... En aquel momento, su masculinidad resultaba demasiado dominante.

— ¿Es que no estoy bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Al escuchar aquellas palabras Caroline se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente.

—Me sorprende verlo vestido de ese modo.

—Es más adecuado para el tenis, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Acaso vamos a jugar? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—Me gusta bastante la idea de fotografía de acción. Te prometo que no seré muy duro contigo. Mis golpes serán suaves y fáciles.

Caroline necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sacarle la lengua. Jugaba al tenis a menudo y lo hacía bien. El señor Mikaelson se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa.

—Trataré de devolverle la pelota —prometió, con el rostro tan ingenuo como el de una niña—, para así poder darle realismo a las fotografías.

—Muy bien —repuso Klaus. Entonces, se dirigió al otro lado de la pista mientras Caroline tomaba una pelota—. ¿Sabes servir?

—Haré lo que pueda —respondió ella. Después de mirar a Stefan para ver si estaba listo, lanzó la pelota suavemente al aire. Al ver que el rostro de Stefan ya estaba oculto por la cámara, se colocó al otro lado de la línea y lanzó la pelota una vez más. Aquella vez, la golpeó con la raqueta y lanzó un buen servicio. Klaus se lo devolvió con suavidad, pero ella golpeó la pelota con fuerza y se la mandó a la esquina opuesta de la pista—. Creo que también me acuerdo cómo se puntúa —añadió, frunciendo el ceño—. Quince a nada, señor Mikaelson.

—Buen golpe, Caroline. ¿Juegas a menudo?

-De vez en cuando -replicó ella-. ¿Listo?

Klaus asintió. La pelota viajó con rapidez de un lado al otro del campo. Caroline se dio cuenta de que él se estaba conteniendo para que a Stefan le fuera más fácil tomar las fotografías, pero ella también lo estaba haciendo. Golpeaba la pelota con ligereza y sin ningún estilo. Permitió unos cuantos golpes más antes de lanzar la bola muy lejos de él, casi al otro lado de la pista.

—Oh —susurró ella. Se colocó un dedo sobre los labios, fingiendo inocencia-. Eso es treinta a nada, ¿verdad?

Klaus entornó los ojos mientras se acercaba a la red.

— ¿Por qué me está dando la sensación de que me estás tomando el pelo?

-¿Tomarle el pelo? -repitió ella, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Lo siento, señor Mikaelson, no me he podido resistir —añadió. Entonces, se echó a reír—. Se estaba usted comportando de un modo tan condescendiente...

-Muy bien -replicó él, también con una sonrisa para alivio de Caroline—. Ya no hay condescendencia que valga. Ahora, quiero sangre.

—Empezaremos desde el principio —dijo ella mientras regresaba a la línea—. No quiero que diga que yo tenía una ventaja injusta.

Klaus le devolvió el servicio con fuerza. Los dos se movían con rapidez por la pista. Batallaban con ahínco por los puntos, llegaron a deuce (NT: termino de tennis) e intercambiaron ventaja en varias ocasiones. Caroline se olvidó por completo de la cámara, dado que el clic de la misma quedaba completamente enmascarado por los golpes de las pelotas y los susurros de las raquetas contra el aire.

Caroline se maldijo cuando no pudo devolver una pelota limpiamente.

Rápidamente tomó otra y se preparó para servir.

—Eso ha estado muy bien —dijo Stefan, rompiendo así la concentración de la joven—.Tengo unas fotos fantásticas. Pareces una verdadera profesional, Caroline. Ya podemos dejarlo por hoy.

— ¿Dejarlo? —replicó ella mirándolo con incredulidad—. ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Estamos en deuce.

Tras mirarlo durante unos instantes como si estuviera loco, retomó el juego rápidamente. Durante los siguientes minutos, los dos jugaron para recobrar la ventaja hasta que Klaus la consiguió y lanzó la última pelota demasiado lejos para que ella pudiera devolverla.

Caroline se colocó las manos en las caderas y respiró profundamente.

—Bueno, ésa es la agonía de la derrota -dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces, se aproximó a la red—. Enhorabuena —añadió mientras extendía la mano—. Juega de un modo muy competitivo.

Klaus aceptó la mano que ella le ofrecía, pero, en vez de estrechársela, se limitó a agarrarla.

—Te aseguro que me has obligado a ganarme la Katherine, Caroline. Creo que me gustaría probar suerte en dobles, pero contigo a mi lado -dijo. La miró durante un instante antes de hacerlo con la mano que aún tenía cautiva entre las suyas—. ¡Qué mano tan pequeña! —añadió mientras las levantaba para examinarla cuidadosamente-. Me sorprende que pueda manejar una raqueta de ese modo...

Entonces, le dio la vuelta y, tras colocar la palma hacia arriba, se la llevó a los labios. Al sentir aquel beso, Caroline experimentó unas sensaciones extrañas por la espalda. Se miró la mano como hipnotizada, incapaz de hablar o de retirarla.

—Vamos —dijo Klaus, consciente de la reacción que ella había tenido-. Te invito a comer. Y a ti también, Stefan.

—Gracias, Klaus—repuso Stefan mientras recogía su equipo—, pero quiero irme a mi estudio a revelar esta película. Me tomaré un bocadillo.

—Bien, Caroline —murmuró Klaus tras volverse de nuevo a ella—. Solos tú y yo...

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Mikaelson— replicó ella. Se sentía al borde del pánico ante la perspectiva de almorzar con él—, pero no es necesario que me invite a comer.

—Caroline, Caroline... ¿Te cuesta siempre tanto aceptar una invitación o sólo es cuando la realizo yo?

—No sea ridículo —contestó ella. Trató de mantener un tono casual, pero cada vez la turbaba más notar la calidez de la mano de él sobre la suya. Miró fijamente las manos unidas y se sintió completamente indefensa—. Señor Mikaelson, ¿me podría devolver la mano, por favor?

— Klaus, Caroline —le pidió él sin prestar atención alguna a la petición que ella le había hecho—. Es muy fácil. Tan sólo tiene una sílaba. Adelante.

—Está bien —dijo ella. Sabía que, cuanto antes accediera, antes se vería libre—. Klaus, ¿me podrías devolver la mano, por favor?

—Ya está. Hemos superado el primer obstáculo. No ha resultado tan difícil, ¿verdad? —repuso él, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. En cuanto la soltó, Caroline se sintió inmediatamente más segura.

—No demasiado.

—Ahora, a almorzar —afirmó. Al ver que Caroline abría la boca para protestar, levantó una mano para impedírselo—. Comes, ¿verdad?

—Claro, pero...

—No hay peros. Casi nunca presto atención alguna a peros o a no.

En poco tiempo, Caroline se encontró sentada frente a Klaus en una pequeña mesa del club. Las cosas no iban tal y como ella había planeado. Resultaba muy difícil mantener una relación profesional e impersonal cuando estaba tan a menudo en su compañía. Era inútil negar que lo encontraba muy interesante, que su vitalidad la estimulaba y que Klaus era un hombre tremendamente atractivo. Sin embargo, se recordó que él no era su tipo. Además, no tenía tiempo para relaciones sentimentales en aquel momento de su vida. No obstante, las señales de alerta que recibía su cerebro le decían que tuviera cuidado, que aquel hombre era capaz de trastocar sus cuidadosos planes.

— ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez lo buena conversadora que eres?

Caroline levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de Klaus.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando en otras cosas —se disculpó. Una vez más, el rubor le había teñido las mejillas.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué vas a tomar para beber?

-Té.

-¿Sólo?

—Sí —afirmó. Entonces, se dijo que debía relajarse—. No bebo mucho. Me temo que no me sienta muy bien. Con más de dos copas me transformo en Mr. Hyde. Debe de ser el metabolismo...

—Me encantaría ser testigo de esa transformación —comentó él, tras soltar una carcajada—.Tendremos que organizarlo pronto.

Para sorpresa de Caroline, el almuerzo resultó ser una experiencia muy agradable, a pesar de que Klaus reaccionó con cierto disgusto y puro desdén masculino por el hecho de que ella se inclinara por una ensalada. Ella le aseguró que era una comida más que adecuada y realizó un comentario sobre la brevedad de la carrera de las Hibridolos con sobrepeso.

Cuando se relajó por completo, la joven se divirtió mucho y se olvidó de mantener las distancias entre Klaus y ella. Mientras comían, él le habló de los planes que tenía para la sesión del día siguiente. Había escogido Central Park para más fotografías en el exterior en la que se resaltara una imagen atlética.

—Mañana tengo reuniones durante todo el día y no podré hacerme cargo de la supervisión. ¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir con eso? —le preguntó cambiando abruptamente de conversación. Estaba señalando la ensalada de Caroline—. ¿No quieres un poco de comida de verdad? Te vas a diluir.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. Klaus, por su parte, musitó algo sobre las Hibridolos medio muertas de hambre antes de retomar el hilo de la conversación.

-Si todo va según lo previsto, comenzaremos el próximo segmento el lunes. Stefan quiere empezar temprano mañana.

—Como siempre —afirmó ella, con un suspiro—. Si el tiempo lo permite.

—Va a brillar el sol -comentó Klaus, con absoluta seguridad en sí mismo—. Ya me he ocupado yo de ello.

Caroline se recostó en el asiento y contempló a Klaus con una desinhibida curiosidad.

—Sí —afirmó—. Creo que podrías hacerlo. No se atrevería a llover.

Se sonrieron y, mientras se miraban a los ojos, Caroline experimentó una extraña sensación corriéndole por las venas, algo rápido, vital y anónimo.

— ¿Te apetece algo de postre?

—Estás decidido a hacerme engordar, ¿verdad? —comentó ella, con una sonrisa—. Eres una mala influencia para mí, pero mostraré una determinación de hierro.

— ¿Pastel de queso, tarta de manzana, mouse de chocolate? —preguntó, con una picara sonrisa. Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza y levantó la barbilla.

—No te va a servir de nada. No voy a rendirme.

—Seguro que tienes una debilidad. Con un poco más de tiempo, la encontraré.

— Klaus, cariño, ¡qué sorpresa verte aquí!

Caroline se dio la vuelta y observó a la mujer que acababa de saludar a Klaus con tanto entusiasmo.

—Hola, Katherine-dijo él, refiriéndose a la elegante morena con una encantadora sonrisa—. Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes.

-Señorita Forbes —repuso Katherine con una inclinación de cabeza como saludo. Entonces, entornó los ojos verdes—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—No lo creo —respondió Caroline.

—El rostro de Caroline aparece en la portada de muchas revistas —explicó Klaus—. Es una de las mejores Hibridolos de Nueva York.

—Por supuesto —comentó Katherine. Caroline observó cómo la mujer entornaba aún más los ojos, la examinaba y la catalogaba como mercancía inferior—. Klaus, tendrías que haberme dicho que estarías aquí hoy. Podríamos haber pasado un rato juntos...

—Lo siento —contestó él—. De todos modos, no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo. Además, he venido por negocios.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Caroline se sintió algo desilusionada por aquella afirmación. A pesar de que sabía que era una reacción ridícula, irguió inmediatamente la espalda. « ¿No te lo advertí?», se dijo. «Tiene razón. Sólo estamos aquí por negocios». Entonces, recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie.

-Por favor, señorita Pierce, tome mi asiento. Yo ya me marchaba.

Se volvió para mirar a Klaus y sintió una ligera alegría al ver que él se mostraba algo enojado por su apresurada marcha.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, señor Mikaelson —le dijo. Al ver que él fruncía el ceño al escuchar su apellido, sonrió—. Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Pierce.

Tras dedicarle a la morena una cortés sonrisa, Caroline se dispuso a marcharse.

—No sabía que invitar a tus empleadas a almorzar era algo tan corriente, Klaus...

Mientras se alejaba de la mesa, Caroline escuchó el comentario de Katherine. Sintió el deseo de darse la vuelta y decirle a la mujer que se ocupara de sus asuntos, pero se controló y se marchó sin escuchar la respuesta de Klaus.

- 0oo0 -

La sesión del día siguiente resultó más ardua. Con los brillantes colores otoñales de Central Park como fondo, las ideas que se le ocurrieron a Stefan fueron variadas y llenas de energía. Tal y como Klaus había predicho, el día era luminoso y soleado. Hojas de tonalidades doradas y rojizas caían de los árboles y cubrían el suelo. Con aquella variedad de tonos, Caroline posó, corrió, arrojó discos voladores, se subió a los árboles, alimentó a las palomas y se cambió tres veces de atuendo a medida que iba pasando el día. A lo largo de la sesión, se sorprendió varias veces buscando a Klaus, aunque en realidad no lo esperaba. La desilusión que sintió por su ausencia la sorprendió y la desagradó a la vez y se recordó que la vida sería mucho más tranquila si nunca hubiera puesto los ojos sobre cierto hombre alto y esbelto.

-Alégrate, Caroline. Deja de fruncir el ceño -le ordenó Stefan, sacándola así de sus pensamientos. Con resolución, ella apartó a Nicklaus Mikaelson de su cabeza y se concentró en el trabajo.

Aquella noche, introdujo su agotado cuerpo en la bañera y suspiró al sentir cómo el agua, cálida y perfumada, ejercía su efecto sobre sus doloridos músculos. «Gracias a Dios que he terminado hasta el lunes», pensó.

Aquella serie fotográfica era un proyecto muy importante y habría muchos días más como aquél. Además, aquel trabajo supondría un gran empuje para su carrera. Aparecer repetidamente en una revista con la reputación y la calidad de Hibrido le daría a su imagen un reconocimiento internacional.

Además, con el apoyo de Klaus, habría dado un paso de gigante para convertirse en una de las mejores top-models del país.

De repente, frunció el ceño sin saber por qué. « ¿Por qué no me agrada esa perspectiva? Tener éxito en mi profesión es algo que yo siempre he deseado...». Cuando la imagen de Klaus se abrió paso en sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza con fiereza para hacerla desaparecer.

—No, tú no —le dijo en voz alta a su imagen—. No voy a permitir que te introduzcas en mis pensamientos y confundas mis planes. Tú eres el emperador y yo tu humilde súbdita. Mantengámoslo así.

Caroline estaba sentada con Matt Donavan en una de las discotecas más populares de Nueva York. La música llenaba todos los rincones, inyectando el ambiente con su ritmo mientras que los efectos de luz reflejaban colores cambiantes sobre los bailarines. Mientras la música iba adueñándose de ellos, Caroline reflexionó sobre las razones que tenía para que su relación con Matt siguiera siendo platónica.

No se debía a que no le gustara la compañía masculina ni a que no disfrutara con los abrazos o los besos de un hombre. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, un par de ojos azules de mirada burlona se entrometieron en sus pensamientos. Caroline frunció el ceño.

Si se mantenía apartada de las relaciones más íntimas no sólo era porque nadie le había llegado lo suficientemente adentro como para que ella sintiera el deseo de dejarse llevar por una aventura a largo o a corto plazo. Hasta aquel momento, el amor la había eludido, algo por lo que ella se sentía muy agradecida. Con el amor venían los compromisos, unos compromisos que no encajaban con los planes que tenía para su futuro inmediato. No. La relación con un hombre le llevaría complicaciones e interferiría con su ordenada vida.

-Es siempre un placer salir contigo, Caroline -dijo Matt, sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

Caroline miró a su acompañante y vio que él sonreía y que, a continuación, miraba el vaso que ella había tenido entre las manos desde que llegaron al local.

-Además, me sales tan barata.

Caroline sonrió también y apartó sus pensamientos.

—Por mucho que buscaras por ahí, te aseguro que no encontrarías a otra mujer que se preocupara tanto por el bienestar de tu bolsillo.

—Es cierto —afirmó Matt . Entonces, suspiró y adoptó una actitud de gran tristeza—. O van por mi cuerpo o por mi dinero. Tú, mi dulce Caroline, no vas detrás de ninguna de las dos cosas —añadió mientras le agarraba las manos y se las cubría de besos—. Ojalá te casaras conmigo, amor de mi vida, y me permitieras apartarte de toda esta decadencia. Encontraríamos una casa de campo rodeada de viñas, tendríamos 2,7 hijos y sentaríamos la cabeza.

—Sabes que si te dijera que sí, te caerías muerto inmediatamente, ¿verdad? —comentó ella, con una sonrisa.

—Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón —repuso Matt —. Por eso, en vez de llevarte a una casa de campo rodeada de viñas, me conformaré con hacerlo a la decadencia.

Ojos llenos de admiración contemplaron a la alta y esbelta mujer vestida con un traje tan azul como sus ojos. La falda de Caroline tenía una abertura lo suficientemente atrevida como para revelar unas largas y torneadas piernas mientras giraba y se contoneaba con su acompañante. Los dos poseían una gracia natural para el baile y una afinidad tal con la música que su presencia resultaba espectacular sobre la pista.

Terminaron el baile con un profundo y dramático movimiento en el que Matt bajó a Caroline hacia el suelo. Cuando ella volvió a ponerse de pie, reía a carcajadas por la excitación del momento.

Se abrieron paso entre el resto de los bailarines y regresaron a su mesa. Matt le había rodeado el hombro con los brazos. Sin embargo, las risas de Caroline enmudecieron cuando se encontró frente a los ojos azules que la habían turbado pocos minutos antes.

—Hola, Caroline —le dijo Klaus, saludándola de forma casual. La joven se sintió muy agradecida por el hecho de que el sistema de luces la ayudara a ocultar el cambio de color que se produjo en su rostro.

—Hola, señor Mikaelson — contestó ella. Se preguntó por qué había comenzado a sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago al verlo.

—Creo que ya conoces a Katherine.

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella al comprobar la presencia de la morena—. Me alegro de volver a verla —añadió. Entonces, Caroline se volvió a su acompañante y lo presentó también. Matt le dio la mano a Klaus con gran entusiasmo.

— ¿ Nicklaus Mikaelson? ¿De verdad es usted Nicklaus Mikaelson? —exclamó Matt , lleno de admiración.

—No conozco a ningún otro —respondió él, con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, únanse a nosotros para tomar una copa —sugirió Matt mientras indicaba la mesa.

La sonrisa de Klaus se hizo aún más amplia. A continuación, miró a Caroline, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar la incomodidad que sentía.

-Sí, por favor -dijo ella, con escrupulosa cortesía.

Lo miró a los ojos directamente, decidida a ganar la batalla con los extraños y poco comunes sentimientos que le producía la presencia de Klaus. No obstante, cuando miró a su acompañante, la incomodidad se transformó en regocijo al observar que Katherine Pierce se alegraba tan poco como ella de estar en su compañía. Tal vez la molestaba tener que compartir a Klaus con alguien, aunque fuera por un breve espacio de tiempo.

—Los dos habéis hecho una demostración impresionante en la pista de baile —comentó Klaus—. Debéis bailar muy a menudo para hacerlo tan bien juntos.

—No hay mejor compañera que Caroline —declaró Matt. Entonces, tocó suavemente la mano de la joven con gran afecto—. Ella es capaz de bailar con cualquiera.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Klaus-. Tal vez me permitas que te la robe durante unos momentos para comprobarlo por mí mismo.

El pánico se apoderó de Caroline y se reflejó en sus expresivos ojos. Se levantó con un sentimiento de indignación cuando Klaus se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie sin esperar a que ella accediera.

—Deja de parecer una mártir —le susurró él al oído mientras se acercaban a la pista de baile.

—No sea absurdo —afirmó ella con admirable dignidad. Se sentía furiosa de que él pudiera leerla tan fácilmente.

La música se había hecho más lenta, por lo que Klaus se colocó frente a frente con ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Al sentir el contacto, Caroline sintió la abrumadora sensación de separarse de él, aunque se esforzó para que no se notara tanta tensión. Klaus tenía el torso firme, una masculinidad abrumadora. El brazo que le había colocado alrededor de la cintura la acercaba mucho a él, tanto que sus cuerpos parecían fundirse mientras se movían por la pista de baile. Inconscientemente, ella se había puesto de puntillas y había permitido que la mejilla descansara al lado de la de él. El aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Klaus asaltaba sus sentidos y le hacía preguntarse si se habría tomado su bebida con demasiada celeridad. El corazón le latía alocadamente contra el de él, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse para seguir los pasos que él marcaba.

—Tendría que haberme imaginado que se te daría muy bien bailar —murmuró Klaus, contra la oreja de Caroline.

-¿De verdad? —replicó ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener un tono casual que no reflejara la excitación que experimentaba al notar la boca de él contra el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Por qué?

—Por el modo en el que caminas y en el que te mueves. Tienes una gracia tan sensual, un ritmo tan natural...

Caroline trató de reír al escuchar aquel cumplido cuando miró a Klaus a los ojos. Sin embargo, se encontró perdida en ellos, incapaz de articular palabra. Los labios de ambos estaban a su suspiro de distancia...

—Siempre había creído que los ojos azules eran como de cielo —murmuró ella, consciente de que estaba poniendo voz a sus pensamientos—. Los suyos parecen más bien mar...

— ¿Oscuros y amenazadores? —sugirió él sin dejar de mirarla.

—A veces —susurró Caroline, inmersa en el poder que emanaba de Klaus—. Otras, son cálidos y suaves como la cielo de la mañana. Nunca sé si me voy a encontrar con una tormenta o con un aguacero. Nunca sé lo que esperar...

— ¿No? —repuso él mientras le miraba los labios—. Ya deberías saberlo...

Caroline luchó contra la debilidad que la invadió al sentir aquella respuesta y se aferró a la sofisticación.

— ¡Pero bueno, señor Mikaelson! ¿Está usted tratando de seducirme en medio de una concurrida pista de baile?

—Uno debe aprovechar lo que está disponible. ¿Se te ocurre otro lugar? —replicó él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella. Entonces, giró la cabeza para que sus miradas ya no se cruzaran—. Los dos estamos comprometidos con otras personas. El baile se ha terminado —añadió, con la intención de soltarse de él.

Klaus no se lo permitió. La estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y volvió a susurrarle al oído.

—No dejaré que te marches hasta que dejes de utilizar eso de «señor Mikaelson» y empieces a usar mi nombre de pila. Yo estoy muy a gusto así -añadió, al ver que ella no respondía—. Eres una mujer destinada a estar entre los brazos de un hombre. De hecho, encuentro que encajas perfectamente en los míos.

—Muy bien —afirmó Caroline, entre dientes—. Klaus, ¿te importaría soltarme antes de que me estrujes tanto que no se me pueda reconocer?

—Por supuesto —replicó él. Aflojó la presión, pero no la soltó—. No me dirás que te estoy haciendo daño, ¿verdad? —comentó, con una sonrisa.

-Ya te lo diré cuando me hayan hecho una radiografía.

—Dudo que seas tan frágil como tú quieres sugerir con esas palabras.

Mientras la conducía a la mesa, aún seguía rodeándola con el brazo. Se reunieron con sus respectivas parejas y el grupo charló durante unos minutos. Caroline sintió una inconfundible hostilidad por parte de la otra mujer, hostilidad de la que Klaus no se dio cuenta o prefirió ignorar. No obstante, la joven modelo se sentía muy incómoda. Sintió un gran alivio cuando la pareja se levantó, después de que Klaus rehusara la invitación de Matt para que tomaran otra copa. Katherine mostraba un aburrimiento que no hacía nada por ocultar.

—Me temo que a Katherine no le gustan demasiado las discotecas —explicó Klaus mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de la morena. Inmediatamente, Katherine le dedicó una sonrisa de descarada invitación. Por su parte, Caroline sintió una serie de emociones que se negó a identificar como celos—. Esta noche sólo ha venido para agradarme a mí. Estoy pensando en utilizar una discoteca en el proyecto —le dijo a Caroline, con una enigmática sonrisa—. Creo que ha sido una suerte encontrarte aquí esta noche, Caroline. Así he visto mucho más claramente cómo organizado todo. Hasta el lunes, Caroline—concluyó, mientras él y su acompañante se disponían a marcharse.

— ¿Hasta el lunes? —repitió Matt cuando se quedaron solos una vez más—. Menuda eres, Caroline. Ya veo que te querías guardar al señor Mikaelson exclusivamente para ti.

—Eso no es cierto —le espetó ella, irritada por la conclusión a la que Matt parecía haber llegado—. Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional. Estoy trabajando para su revista. Él es mi jefe, nada más.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Matt. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia al ver la vehemencia con la que Caroline lo había negado todo—. No me cortes la cabeza. Es una equivocación lógica y yo no soy el único al que le ha pasado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Mi dulce Caroline, ¿acaso no sentiste cómo se te clavaban los cuchillos por la espalda mientras estabas bailando con tu famoso jefe? —preguntó. Al ver que ella lo miraba sin comprender, suspiró—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Después de llevar tres años viviendo en Nueva York, sigues siendo muy ingenua. Una cierta morena te estuvo lanzando puñales con la mirada durante todo el rato que estuvisteis bailando. De hecho, yo casi estaba esperando que te desmoronaras en medio de un charco de sangre en cualquier momento.

—Eso es absurdo —afirmó Caroline—. Estoy segura de que la señorita Pierce sabía muy bien que la única razón por la que Klaus estaba bailando conmigo ha sido para preparar su maravilloso proyecto.

Matt la observó atentamente durante un instante. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza.

—Como te he dicho antes, Caroline, eres increíblemente ingenua.

- 0oo0 -


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres**

El lunes amaneció fresco y gris. Sin embargo, en la redacción de

Hibrido los amenazadores cielos no eran un factor a tener en cuenta.

Caroline decidió que, evidentemente, Klaus había permitido que la naturaleza se revolucionara un poco cuando las sesiones fotográficas se iban a realizar en un estudio.

Bajo sus indicaciones, Caroline se puso en manos de una peluquera que la ayudaría a transformarse en una elegante y competente mujer de negocios.

El cabello por el hombro se recogió en un peinado con mucho estilo que acentuaba la estructura ósea del rostro de Caroline. El traje gris de tres piezas, a pesar de su severidad, consiguió que la joven, en vez de parecer masculina, acrecentara su innata feminidad.

Cuando ella entró en el despacho de Klaus, Stefan estaba inmerso en la preparación del equipo fotográfico, de las luces y de los ángulos. Tras examinar la sala, Caroline tuvo que admitir que ésta era tanto elegante como adecuada para la sesión de aquella mañana. Observó con cariño y diversión a Stefan, quien, completamente ajeno a su presencia, ajustaba objetivos y probaba enfoques sin dejar de murmurar para sí.

—El genio en su trabajo —susurró una voz al oído de Caroline.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a los ojos que habían empezado a obsesionarla.

—Eso es precisamente lo que es —replicó, furiosa por el modo en el que el corazón le latía al sentir la cercanía de Klaus.

—Estamos algo nerviosas esta mañana, ¿no? —observó él con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Aún tienes resaca del fin de semana?

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca bebo lo suficiente como para tener resaca.

—Ah, sí. Se me olvidaba lo del síndrome de Mr. Hyde.

—Caroline, por fin estás aquí —dijo Stefan, impidiendo así que Caroline pudiera encontrar una respuesta adecuada—. ¿Qué te ha llevado tanto tiempo?

—Lo siento, Stefan. La peluquera se entretuvo bastante.

El brillo bromista que había en los ojos de Klaus pidió y recibió la respuesta de Caroline. Cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó por encima de la cabeza de Stefan con la peculiar intimidad de una broma compartida, una dulce debilidad se apoderó de ella, como una suave ola que barría la arena de la playa. Aterrada, bajó los ojos y trató de olvidarse de las reacciones que Klaus provocaba en ella sin esfuerzo alguno.

— ¿Te asustas siempre tan fácilmente? —le preguntó él, con voz tranquila. Caroline lo miró con desprecio, airada con la habilidad que él parecía tener para leerle los pensamientos como si los llevara escritos sobre la frente—. Eso está mejor. La ira te sienta bien. Te oscurece los ojos y te ruboriza las mejillas. El espíritu es un rasgo esencial para las mujeres y... para los caballos —añadió, frunciendo levemente la boca.

Caroline se quedó atónita al escuchar la comparación. Trató de dominar su genio sabido que si lo soltaba no tendría nada que hacer contra Klaus en una batalla verbal.

—Supongo que es cierto —respondió, tras tragarse las palabras que le habían acudido a la cabeza—. En mi opinión, los hombres parecen carecer de la capacidad física del caballo y de la habilidad mental de las mujeres.

—Bueno, ese peinado te da un aspecto muy competente —comentó Stefan mientras estudiaba a Caroline con ojos críticos sin darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en el despacho en los últimos segundos. Con un suspiro de derrota, Caroline miró al techo como pidiendo ayuda.

-Sí -afirmó Klaus, con rostro serio-. La mujer ejecutiva, muy competente y muy elegante.

-Enérgica, agresiva y cruel —replicó Caroline dedicándole una gélida mirada—. Trataré de emularlo, señor Mikaelson.

—Eso resultará fascinante —dijo él. Había levantado ligeramente las cejas—. Los dejaré con el trabajo mientras yo me ocupo del mío.

Se marchó del despacho y cerró la puerta tras él. De repente, la sala pareció mayor y muy vacía. Caroline trató de olvidarse de lo ocurrido y se puso a trabajar. Haría todo lo posible por erradicar los pensamientos de Klaus Mikaelson de su cabeza.

Durante una hora, Stefan le estuvo haciendo fotografías, ajustando la luz y dándole indicaciones mientras Caroline asumía la actitud de una ejecutiva.

—Tomémonos un descanso —dijo Stefan. Entonces, le hizo una indicación para que se relajara, lo que ella hizo dejándose caer sobre una sillón en una postura informal y muy poco digna.

— ¡Eres un demonio! —exclamó ella, cuando el fotógrafo le tomó una instantánea, capturándola en aquella posición tan desgarbada, con las piernas extendidas delante de ella.

-A mí me parece que será una buena fotografía —afirmó Stefan con una sonrisa—. «Mujer muy cansada abrumada por su desmedido trabajo».

—Tienes un extraño sentido del humor, Stefan —replicó Caroline, sin moverse—.

Creo que te viene del hecho de tener una cámara pegada a la cara todo el tiempo.

-Venga, venga, Care. No te pongas así. Levántate de ese sillón. Ahora vamos a ir a la sala de reuniones y tú, amor mío, serás la presidenta del consejo.

El resto de la sesión de aquel día fue largo y tedioso. Como Stefan no estaba muy satisfecho con la luz, se pasó más de media hora ajustándola hasta que contó con su aprobación. Después de pasarse una hora más bajo la potente luz de los focos, Caroline se sentía tan cansada que se alegró mucho cuando Stefan decidió terminar la jornada de trabajo.

Mientras salía del edificio, se encontró buscando a Klaus por todas partes y se sintió bastante desilusionada cuando no lo vio y furiosa consigo misma por su reacción. Anduvo durante unos minutos, respirando el fresco aire de otoño y decidida a olvidar las sensaciones que él le producía. Se dijo que sólo era una atracción física, como las que le ocurren a todo el mundo constantemente. La atracción física es muy frecuente y solía pasar con tanta rapidez como un virus de veinticuatro horas...

Decidió que necesitaba hacer algo para olvidarse de él, por lo que volvió a pensar en el camino que había trazado para su vida. El éxito en el campo que había elegido, independencia, seguridad... ésas eran sus prioridades. No había lugar para las relaciones románticas. Cuando llegara el momento de sentar la cabeza, ciertamente no lo haría con un hombre como Klaus Mikaelson, sino con alguien de fiar, alguien que no le pusiera los nervios de punta ni la confundiera a cada paso. Además, se recordó, no sin repentino abatimiento, que él no estaba interesado en tener un romance con ella. Parecía preferir a las morenas bien proporcionadas.

Las sesiones fotográficas prosiguieron a la mañana siguiente, de nuevo en la redacción de Hibrido. Aquella mañana, Caroline iba vestida con una camisa azul marino y una falda por la rodilla de un tono más claro.

Tenía que representar el papel de la mujer trabajadora. La sesión iba a tener lugar en el despacho de la secretaria de Klaus, para regocijo de ésta.

—No le puedo decir lo emocionada que estoy, señorita Forbes. Me siento como una niña que va al circo por primera vez.

Caroline sonrió a la joven secretaria, cuyos ojos estaban iluminados por la anticipación.

—Admito que, a veces, me siento como un elefante amaestrado. Llámame Caroline.

—Yo soy Elena. Supongo que todo esto será una rutina para ti, pero a mí me parece muy glamuroso y emocionante —dijo. Entonces, miró hacia el lugar en el que Stefan estaba preparando la sesión con su habitual dedicación—. El señor Salvatore es un verdadero experto, ¿verdad? Lleva un buen rato preparando las luces y las cámaras. Es muy atractivo. ¿Está casado?

Caroline se echó a reír y miró a Stefan.

—Sólo con su Nikon.

—Oh —susurró Elena. Primero sonrió y luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Están los dos... quiero decir... están juntos?

—Sólo trabajamos juntos —respondió Caroline. Acababa de ver a Stefan como un hombre atractivo por primera vez en su vida. Entonces, sonrió a Elena.

—Ya conoces el viejo refrán de «A un hombre se le roba el corazón a través del estómago». Sigue mi consejo. El modo de conquistar a ese hombre es a través de sus cámaras. Pregúntale sobre los enfoques.

En aquel momento, Klaus salió de su despacho. Al ver a Caroline, esbozó una suave sonrisa.

— ¡Ah! La eficaz secretaria, la mejor amiga del hombre.

Caroline trató de no prestar atención alguna a su corazón y adoptó un tono ligero de voz.

—Hoy no pienso tomar decisiones de empresa. Me han degradado.

—Bueno, así es el mundo empresarial —comentó él—. Un día se está en el despacho de los ejecutivos y, al siguiente, con el resto de las secretarias. Esto es una selva.

—Ya está todo preparado —anunció Stefan, desde el otro lado del despacho.

¿Dónde está Caroline? —añadió. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio que los tres lo estaban observando. Entonces sonrió—. Hola Klaus, hola

Caroline. ¿Lista?

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, señor de los treinta y cinco milímetros bromeó a Stefan. Entonces, se acercó a él.

— ¿Sabes escribir a máquina, Caroline? -preguntó Klaus alegremente—. Te puedo dar algunas cartas y así podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Lo siento, señor Mikaelson — replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Los ordenadores y yo tenemos un acuerdo desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo no los golpeo y ellos no me golpean a mí.

— ¿Le importa que mire durante un rato, señor Salvatore? —pidió Elena—. No los molestaré. La fotografía me fascina.

Stefan asintió de modo ausente. Después de mirar a su secretaria completamente asombrado, Klaus se giró y se dispuso a volver a entrar en su despacho. —Te necesitaré dentro de media hora, Elena, para el contrato Marshall —dijo.

La sesión avanzó rápidamente con Stefan y Caroline progresando con su facilidad profesional. La modelo seguía las instrucciones del fotógrafo y a menudo anticipaba sus intenciones antes de que él hablara. Después de un rato, Elena desapareció a través de las pesadas puertas que llevaban al despacho de Klaus. Ni Caroline ni Stefan se dieron cuenta de su silenciosa marcha.

Algún tiempo después, Stefan bajó la cámara y miró fijamente al espacio.

Caroline mantuvo su silencio, sabiendo por experiencia que aquello no significaba necesariamente el fin, sino una pausa mientras se le formaba una nueva idea en la cabeza.

—Quiero terminar con algo aquí —musitó, mirando a través de Caroline como si ella fuera intangible. De repente, el rostro se le iluminó por la inspiración—. ¡Ya lo sé! Cambia la cinta de la impresora.

—Seguro que estás bromeando...

—No. Creo que será una buena fotografía. Adelante.

—Stefan —protestó ella—. No tengo ni idea de cómo cambiar la cinta de una impresora.

-Entonces, finge Caroline volvió a tomar asiento y miró la impresora.

— ¿Has recogido trigo alguna vez, Stefan? —aventuró con la intención de posponer su orden—. Es un proceso fascinante.

-Caroline...

Con otro suspiro, la joven modelo terminó por rendirse al temperamento artístico de su fotógrafo.

—No sé cómo abrirla —musitó mientras apretaba botones al azar.

-Debe de haber un botón o una palanca que abra la tapa —replicó Stefan, con paciencia—. ¿Es que no tienen ordenadores en Mystic Fall?

—Claro que sí. Mi hermano... ¡Oh! —exclamó, encantada de su descubrimiento, cuando consiguió que la impresora se abriera.

—Muy bien, Caroline —le ordenó Stefan—. Simplemente finge que sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Caroline se puso manos a la obra y atacó el cartucho de tinta con entusiasmo. Frunció el ceño por la concentración y se olvidó completamente del hombre y de su cámara para entregarse al trabajo que tenía entre manos. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se manchó los dedos tratando de sacar el cartucho y extendió la tinta por todas partes. Entonces, con gesto ausente, se rozó la mejilla con la mano y se la manchó de tinta negra. Justo en aquel momento, Stefan tomó su última fotografía.

—Estupendo —dijo, tras bajar la cámara—. Un estudio clásico de la ineptitud.

—Gracias, Stefan, pero te aseguro que, si utilizas alguna de estas últimas fotografías, te demandaré —bromeó-. Además, dejaré que seas tú quien le explique a Elena lo que le ha pasado al cartucho de su impresora. Yo ya he terminado.

—Por supuesto.

La voz de Klaus resonó a sus espaldas. Caroline se dio la vuelta y vio que tanto Elena como él la estaban observando.

—Si alguna vez dejas el mundo de la moda, mantente alejada del trabajo de oficina. Eres un desastre —comentó.

Caroline trató de sentirse molesta por su actitud, pero, al mirar de nuevo el caos que había causado con el cartucho de la impresora, se echó a reír.

—Bueno, Stefan, sácanos de ésta —le dijo a su compañero-. Nos han sorprendido con las manos en la masa y en la escena del crimen.

Klaus se acercó a ella y, con mucho cuidado, levantó una de las manos de Caroline.

—Yo diría con las manos en la tinta -replicó. Entonces, se echó a reír del modo que solía hacer que el corazón de Caroline realizara una serie de volteretas—. Y también tienes pruebas en la cara.

— ¡Dios Santo! —exclamó ella—. ¿Se me va a quitar? —le preguntó a Elena.

La secretaria asintió con una sonrisa—. Bueno, pues entonces me voy a lavar y te dejo a ti, Stefan, para que te ocupes de los daños.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para salir del despacho, Klaus lo hizo por ella y la acompañó durante unos pocos pasos a lo largo del pasillo.

— ¿Acaso estás ejerciendo de Cupido con mi secretaria, Caroline?

-Podría ser. A él le vendría muy bien tener algo más en su vida que cámaras y cuartos oscuros.

— ¿Y qué le vendría bien a la tuya, Caroline? —preguntó Klaus. Entonces, le colocó una mano sobre el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Yo... yo tengo todo lo que necesito —tartamudeó. Bajo su atenta mirada, se sentía como una mariposa sujeta por un alfiler.

— ¿Todo? Es una pena que tenga una reunión, porque si no podríamos hablar de esto con más detalle —susurró. Entonces, tiró de ella y dejó que sus labios rozaran los de la joven para sonreír después de un modo muy atractivo—. Ve a lavarte la cara... Estás hecha un asco.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y dejó a Caroline con una mezcla de frustración y anhelo.

Como tenía la tarde libre, ella se marchó de compras, una táctica destinada a apaciguarle los tensos nervios. Sin embargo, no hacía más que pensar en el breve roce de sus labios, en la sonrisa que había visto en los ojos de Klaus... Le pareció que sentía una calidez en los labios que parecía despertar sus sentidos. De repente, una ráfaga de aire frío la hizo volver a la realidad. Maldijo su traicionera imaginación y llamó a un taxi. Tendría que darse prisa para llegar a la cena que tenía con Lexi.

Entró en su apartamento después de las cinco. Dejó sus compras en una silla del dormitorio. A continuación, retiró el pestillo de la puerta para que Lexi pudiera entrar sin problemas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Allí, llenó la bañera con agua caliente y se dio un largo y aromático baño. Justo cuando salía de la bañera y agarraba una toalla, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Entra, Lexi —gritó—. O llegas temprano o yo voy retrasada.

Rápidamente, se envolvió con la toalla y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando el rastro del aroma de fresas que llevaba en la piel.

—Estaré lista dentro de un minuto. Creo que me he entretenido demasiado en la bañera. Tenía los pies...

Se detuvo en seco. En vez de la menuda y rubia Lexi, tenía delante la alta y esbelta figura de Klaus Mikaelson.

— ¿De dónde has salido? —le preguntó Caroline, cuando pudo sobreponerse.

— ¿Originalmente o sólo ahora? —replicó él, sonriendo ante la confusión que ella presentaba.

—Pensaba que eras Lexi.

—Ya me había dado esa impresión.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido para devolverte esto—respondió él. Entonces, se sacó del bolsillo un finísimo bolígrafo de oro—. Di por sentado que era tuyo.

Tiene grabadas las iníciales C.F.

—Sí, es mío —comentó ella, algo confusa—. Debió de caérseme del bolso.

No te tendrías que haber molestado. Me lo podrías haber dado mañana.

—Pensé que tal vez lo estabas buscando —observó él. Entonces, miró de arriba abajo la figura de Caroline, cubierta sólo por la toalla de baño. Se detuvo sobre las suaves piernas y, por último, descansó un instante sobre el inicio del pecho—. Además, creo que ha merecido la pena venir.

Caroline se miró y, al recordar cómo se había cubierto, abrió los ojos y se quedó completamente avergonzada. El rubor le cubrió las mejillas e, inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Volveré dentro de un minuto.

Con rapidez, se puso un pantalón de color chocolate y un jersey de beige. Se peinó con rapidez el cabello y se aplicó un toque de maquillaje. Entonces, respiró profundamente y regresó al salón tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Klaus estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá, fumando un cigarrillo con el aire de alguien que se sentía como en su casa.

—Siento haberte tenido esperando —dijo ella cortésmente—. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte tomarte la molestia de venir a devolverme el bolígrafo —añadió. Klaus se lo entregó y ella lo colocó en una mesa—.

¿Puedo...? ¿Te apetecería...? ¿Quieres algo de beber? Aunque tal vez tengas prisa...

-No, no tengo prisa -respondió él-. Un whisky solo, si tienes.

—Tal vez tenga, pero tendré que comprobarlo.

Caroline fue a la cocina y comenzó a buscar en los armarios las botellas de alcohol que raramente utilizaba. Klaus la había seguido por lo que, cuando la joven se volvió, sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso al ver cómo la presencia de él parecía empequeñecer la cocina. Retomó su búsqueda sin poder dejar de pensar en la postura tan relajada con la que él se había apoyado contra el frigorífico con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Por fin —exclamó, al encontrar la botella—. Whisky.

—Eso es.

—Te daré un vaso. ¿Has dicho que lo querías solo? Eso significa sin hielo, ¿verdad?

—Serías una camarera maravillosa —comentó él. Entonces, agarró la botella y el vaso y se sirvió él mismo.

—No bebo mucho...

—Sí, ya lo recuerdo. El límite es de dos copas. ¿Nos sentamos? —le preguntó. Entonces, tomó la mano de Caroline con la habitual familiaridad y la llevó de nuevo al salón—. Tienes una casa muy bonita —añadió, mientras se sentaban—. Abierta, simpática y colorida. ¿Refleja este hogar la personalidad de quien vive en él?

—Eso dicen.

—La simpatía es un rasgo admirable, pero no deberías dejar la puerta abierta. Estamos en Nueva York, no en una granja de Mystic Fall.

—Estaba esperando a alguien.

—Pero recibiste la visita de quien no esperabas. ¿Qué crees que habría ocurrido si otra persona se hubiera encontrado con ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes envuelto solamente en una toalla? —le preguntó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Sin poder evitarlo, Caroline se sonrojó y bajó los ojos—. Deberías tener la puerta cerrada con llave, Caroline. No todos los hombres te dejarían escapar como lo hice yo.

Antes de que Caroline pudiera encontrar el modo de responder, se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono. Aliviada, se levantó y fue a contestar.

—Lexi, hola. ¿Dónde estás?

-Lo siento, Care -respondió su amiga-. Ha ocurrido la cosa más maravillosa que te puedas imaginar. Espero que no te importe, pero tengo que cancelar lo de esta noche.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Damon me ha pedido que vaya a cenar con él.

— ¿Significa eso que seguiste mi consejo en lo de ponerle la zancadilla?

—Más o menos.

—Oh, Lexi... ¿De verdad lo hiciste? —preguntó Caroline, encantada.

—Bueno, no —admitió su amiga—. Los dos llevábamos unos pesados libros de Derecho y nos chocamos el uno contra el otro. ¡Bendito golpe!

—Ya me lo imagino —comentó Caroline, entre risas—. Tiene mucha más clase que lo de asaltarlo.

-¿De verdad no te importa lo de esta noche?

—¿Crees que sería capaz de permitir que una pizza se inmiscuyera con el amor verdadero? Vete y diviértete. Ya me contarás.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, vio que Klaus la estaba mirando con abierta curiosidad.

—Tengo que admitir que ha sido el lado más fascinante de una conversación telefónica que he escuchado nunca.

Caroline le dedicó una sonrisa y, en breves palabras, le explicó la historia de amor de Lexi.

—Entonces, la solución que le diste a tu amiga fue que el pobre hombre acabara de bruces sobre el suelo —concluyó él.

—Le llamó la atención.

—Entonces, esa llamada significa que te han dejado plantada. Ibais a cenar pizza, ¿verdad?

-Mi secreto se ha desvelado -confesó ella mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a él—. Espero que pueda confiar en que nunca le dirás nada a nadie sobre eso, pero soy adicta a la pizza. Si no me tomo una a intervalos regulares, me da un ataque de ansiedad. No es algo bonito de ver.

—En ese caso, no podemos permitir que empieces a echar espuma por la boca, ¿no te parece? —afirmó. Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y se puso de pie—. Agarra un abrigo. Te llevo a comer pizza.

—Oh... En realidad no hay necesidad alguna... —susurró ella con una buena dosis de pánico.

—Por el amor de Dios, no empecemos con esto otra vez. Agarra un abrigo y vayámonos —le ordenó él—. A mí también me vendría bien algo de comer.

Sin poder evitarlo, Caroline se dispuso a obedecer. Se puso una cazadora de ante mientras él se colocaba la de cuero marrón que había dejado sobre una silla. Muy pronto, estuvieron en el pequeño restaurante italiano que

Caroline le indicó. La mesa estaba cubierta con el inevitable mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos y había una vela con una botella por candelero.

-Bien, Caroline. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

-Pizza.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Con qué?

—Con extra de colesterol.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

—No quiero excederme —bromeó ella—. Estas cosas se pueden ir fácilmente de las manos.

— ¿Te apetece vino?

—No sé si mi cuerpo va a poder asimilarlo... —dijo. Tras considerarlo durante un instante se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, ¿por qué no? Sólo se vive una vez.

—Es cierto —replicó Klaus. Entonces, le hizo una indicación al camarero y pidió la cena—. Tú, sin embargo —añadió, cuando estuvieron solos una vez más—, parece que hayas vivido antes. Eres una reencarnación de una princesa. Me apuesto algo a que te llamaban Aurora cuando eras una niña.

—Si apreciaban su vida, no. Una vez, le rapé a un niño la cabeza sólo por eso.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó él, atónito—. Por favor, cuéntamelo todo.

—Está bien. Había un niño que se llamaba Aaron Whitmore, del que yo estaba locamente enamorada. Desgraciadamente, él prefería a Bonnie Beneth, una niña morena muy mona que tenía unos enormes ojos marrones. Yo estaba loca de celos. Con once años, era demasiado alta y muy delgada. No era más que ojos y piernas. Un día, pasé a su lado y, destrozada, ví que él le llevaba los libros del colegio. Entonces, Aaron gritó: «Todos a las colinas que viene La bella durmiente». Con aquello me fue más que suficiente. Yo era una mujer insultada y planeé mi venganza cuidadosamente. Me fui a casa y agarré las tijeras de mi madre. Entonces, me pinté la cara con su mejor lápiz de labios y regresé para acechar a mi presa. Me acerqué a él con mucho cuidado, esperando pacientemente el momento más adecuado.

Salté sobre él como una pantera, lo tiré al suelo y lo inmovilicé con el peso de mi propio cuerpo. Entonces, empecé a cortarle todo el pelo que pude. Él no hacía más que gritar, pero yo no tuve piedad alguna. En ese momento, llegaron mis hermanos y me apartaron de él. Como el cobarde que era, Aaron salió corriendo para irse a casa con su mamá.

Klaus lanzó una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Debiste de ser un monstruo! —exclamó.

-Te aseguro que pagué por lo que hice -prosiguió Caroline mientras levantaba la copa de vino que él le había servido durante su historia—. Me pusieron un buen castigo, pero mereció la pena. Aaron tuvo que llevar una gorra durante semanas.

Su pizza llegó por fin. Durante la cena, la conversación que mantuvieron fue mucho más agradable y relajada de lo que Caroline hubiera creído posible. Cuando consumieron el último trozo, Klaus se recostó sobre su asiento y la miró muy serio.

—Nunca habría creído que eras capaz de comer así.

Caroline sonrió, relajada por la combinación de vino, buena comida y agradable compañía.

—No lo hago muy a menudo, pero, cuando como así, soy una culebra.

-Eres una fuente constante de sorpresas. Nunca sé lo que esperar. Eres un estudio sobre las contradicciones.

— ¿No es ésa la razón por la que me contrataste, Klaus? —preguntó ella.

Utilizó el nombre de pila de él por primera vez voluntariamente, aunque casi sin pensar—. ¿Por mi versatilidad?

Klaus sonrió y se llevó la copa a los labios, pero no respondió.

Mientras subían al apartamento de Caroline, ella sintió que regresaba su anterior nerviosismo. Decidida a permanecer tranquila, inclinó la cabeza para sacar las llaves del bolso y aprovechó el tiempo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Te gustaría entrar para tomar un café?

Klaus le quitó las llaves de la mano, abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—Pensaba que tú no tomabas café.

—No, pero todo el mundo lo toma, así que tengo café instantáneo.

—Con el whisky, sin duda —dijo él mientras entraban en el apartamento.

Tras quitarse la cazadora, Caroline retomó su papel como anfitriona.

—Siéntate. Sacaré el café dentro de un minuto.

Klaus se quitó también la cazadora y la dejó sobre el brazo de una del sillon. Una vez más, Caroline notó la fuerte constitución de su cuerpo bajo el jersey azul marino y los pantalones. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Con movimientos automáticos, conectó el hervidor de agua y sacó tazas y platillos de un armario. A continuación, colocó un azucarero y una jarra de leche sobre una bandeja de mimbre y, por último, preparó el café para

Klaus y un té para ella. Entonces, regresó al salón y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita de café. Vio que Klaus estaba de pie, examinando su colección de discos, y le sonrió.

—Tienes una buena selección —comentó él, desde donde estaba de pie-, aunque es típico tuyo. Debussy para cuando te sientes romántica, Denver para cuando estás melancólica y echas de menos tu hogar, B.B. King cuando estás deprimida y McCartney para cuando estás alegre.

—Parece que me conoces muy bien —dijo Caroline. Sentía una extraña mezcla de diversión y resentimiento por el hecho de que hubiera sabido identificar con tanta exactitud la música que escuchaba según su estado de ánimo.

—Todavía no —replicó él mientras se acercaba a la mesa—, pero estoy en ello.

De repente, Klaus estaba muy cerca. Caroline sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

—Tú café se está quedando frío.

Habló rápidamente y, cuando se inclinó sobre la bandeja para entregarle la taza, tiró una cucharilla por la agitación que se había apoderado de ella. Los dos se inclinaron para recogerla al mismo tiempo. Los fuertes dedos de Klaus se cerraron sobre la delicada mano de ella. Al sentir el contacto, Caroline notó una corriente de electricidad por el brazo que se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Entonces, levantó el rostro para mirar el de él.

No intercambiaron palabras mientras se miraban. Caroline comprendió la inevitabilidad del momento.

Sabía que se habían estado acercando poco a poco hasta aquel instante desde el día en el que se conocieron en el estudio de Stefan. Entre ellos

existía una atracción básica, una necesidad imposible de definir que

Caroline no se paró a cuestionar cuando él la ayudó a incorporarse. Sin poder contenerse, permitió que él la abrazara.

Los labios de Klaus eran cálidos y suaves. La besó lentamente, con creciente presión, utilizando la lengua para separarle los labios mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le aplastaba los senos contra la firmeza de su tórax. Caroline le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y respondió como nunca antes había respondido con ningún otro hombre. A través de la bruma que le nublaba el pensamiento, le pareció que ningún hombre la había besado de aquella manera, que nadie la había abrazado con tanta urgencia. Entonces, todo se desvaneció en la marea de la pasión.

No ofreció resistencia alguna cuando sintió que él la hacía tumbarse sobre el sofá mientras aún la estaba besando. El peso del cuerpo de Klaus hundió el de ella en el sofá. Se le colocó entre las piernas, dejando muy claro cuál era su deseo. La boca empezó a recorrer la suavidad de la piel para comenzar haciéndolo con la firme columna del cuello. Caroline experimentó el fuego de una nueva e intemporal necesidad corriéndole por las venas. Sintió los latidos de un corazón, aunque no pudo estar segura si era el suyo o el de él, cuando los labios de Klaus le acariciaron la garganta y el rostro antes de poseerle de nuevo la boca con ardiente pasión. Le deslizó la mano bajo el jersey para coparle un seno, que pareció henchirse con sus caricias. Caroline suspiró y se movió bajo él.

Se sentía perdida entre las nieblas del deseo y, movida por los besos y las caricias que él depositaba con tanta destreza sobre su cálido y dispuesto cuerpo, respondía con una pasión que había mantenido oculta hasta aquel momento.

Las manos de Klaus comenzaron a recorrer la llanura del vientre. Cuando sintió que él comenzaba a desabrocharle los pantalones, comenzó a resistirse. Klaus no prestó atención alguna a sus protestas y siguió devorándole la boca con la suya y dibujándole un tórrido sendero de pasión sobre la garganta.

— Klaus, por favor, no sigas. Tienes que detenerte.

El levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, que en aquellos momentos parecían enormes por el miedo y el deseo. Klaus también tenía la respiración entrecortada y Caroline comprendió que la decisión de detenerse o de seguir adelante no dependía ya de ella.

—Caroline —murmuró él. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella para volver a reclamarle los labios. Sin embargo, Caroline giró la cabeza y lo empujó.

—No, Klaus. He dicho que ya basta.

Cuando se apartó de ella, un largo suspiro se le escapó de los labios.

Se puso de pie y sacó un cigarrillo de la pitillera de oro que había dejado sobre la mesa. Caroline se incorporó y se agarró las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo mientras mantenía la cabeza baja para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sabía que eras muchas cosas, Caroline -dijo él, tras lanzar una rápida y violenta bocanada de humo—, pero nunca pensé que eras capaz de calentar a un hombre de este modo para dejarlo después con la miel en los labios.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -protestó ella. Rápidamente levantó la cabeza por la dureza del tono que él había empleado—. Es injusto que digas eso. Sólo porque he parado, porque no he permitido...

Las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta. Se sentía confusa y avergonzada.

—No eres una niña —replicó él, con una ira que provocó que a Caroline le temblaran los labios—. ¿Cuál suele ser el resultado cuando dos personas se besan de ese modo, cuando una mujer permite a un hombre que la toque así? Tú me deseabas tanto como yo te deseaba a ti. Deja de jugar. Los dos sabíamos que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. Eres una mujer hecha y derecha. Deja de comportarte como si fueras una niñita inocente.

Aquella afirmación tuvo un resultado inmediato. Un rubor delator cubrió rápidamente las mejillas de Caroline antes de que ella pudiera bajar el rostro para ocultar su incomodidad. Klaus la miró boquiabierto. La ira trataba de sobreponerse a la incredulidad.

-Dios Santo... No has estado nunca con un hombre, ¿verdad?

Caroline cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan humillada que lo único que pudo hacer fue mantener un obstinado silencio.

-¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó Klaus-. ¿Cómo puede ser que una mujer llegue a la edad de veinticuatro años con un físico como el tuyo y que se mantenga tan pura como la nieve recién caída?

—No me ha resultado muy difícil —musitó ella, con la cabeza baja-.

Normalmente no consiento que la situación se me escape tan fácilmente de las manos.

—Tal vez sería mejor que le comunicaras tu inocencia a un hombre antes de que la situación se te escape de las manos -le aconsejó él con un cierto tono cáustico. Entonces, apagó el cigarrillo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Tal vez debería pintarme una «V» roja en la frente para que todo el mundo sepa que soy virgen. Así, no habría confusión alguna —le espetó ella, tras levantar la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Te pones guapísima cuando te enfadas...Ten cuidado o volveré a intentar cambiar tu situación.

-No creo que fueras capaz de forzar a una mujer -replicó ella.

Klaus hizo ademán de ponerse la cazadora, pero se detuvo. Se volvió para mirarla y la contempló con ojos entornados mientras la ponía de pie para besarla de nuevo, lo que hizo hasta que el rechazo inicial de Caroline se transformó en un flojo abrazo.

—No cuentes con ello —le dijo tras empujarla suavemente para que volviera a caer al sofá-. Siempre consigo lo que quiero —añadió mientras la miraba lentamente de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose especial mente en los labios, que aún estaban húmedos por sus besos—. No te equivoques. Podría poseerte aquí mismo y sin forzarte, pero...

Se interrumpió para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—...pero puedo esperar.

- 0ooo0 -


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Durante las siguientes semanas, las sesiones fotográficas avanzaron sin complicaciones. Stefan se mostraba muy entusiasta sobre los progresos que estaban haciendo y le mostró a Caroline un archivo de las fotografías para que ella viera los frutos de su trabajo.

La joven estudió las fotografías con objetividad profesional y admitió que eran excelentes, probablemente uno de los mejores trabajos que Stefan y ella habían hecho juntos o por separado. Las fotografías ya estaban empezando a formar un buen estudio sobre las diferentes facetas de la mujer y habían realizado ya la mitad de las que necesitarían para terminar el proyecto. Si todo seguía igual de bien, terminarían mucho antes de lo previsto. Klaus estaba pensando en preparar una edición especial, que saldría publicada a principios de la primavera.

Las sesiones proseguirían después del largo fin de semana de Acción de

Gracias. Caroline se alegraba de tener algo de tiempo libre, no sólo para descansar, sino para poder separarse del hombre que ocupaba constantemente sus pensamientos e invadía sus sueños.

Después de la velada que pasaron juntos, ella había esperado notar cierta tensión entre ellos, pero Klaus la había saludado con tanta normalidad que, de hecho, la joven pensó por un momento que se había imaginado todo lo ocurrido. No hubo mención alguna de la cena que tomaron juntos ni de la escena que se produjo a continuación. Klaus volvió con aparente facilidad a su actitud de siempre.

A Caroline no le resultó tan fácil comportarse con indiferencia después de los sentimientos que él había despertado en ella. Sin embargo, logró mostrar una actitud que distaba mucho de reflejar el torbellino interior que sentía.

A pesar de todo, las sesiones fueron avanzando con normalidad. Si Stefan se vio obligado a decirle de vez en cuando que no frunciera el ceño, estaba tan preocupado por su trabajo que no vio nada de extraño en ello.

Caroline estaba de pie frente a la ventana de su apartamento. Su estado de ánimo era tan sombrío como la vista que desde allí se veía. El cielo de noviembre mostraba una apariencia plomiza y parecía provocar un deprimente ambiente en la ciudad. Hacía mucho tiempo que las hojas habían abandonado los árboles y éstos mostraban una apariencia triste y desnuda. La hierba había perdido el alegre tono verde de la primavera y parecía una triste y amarilla alfombra. Aquel desolado día encajaba perfectamente con el estado de ánimo de la joven.

De repente, la melancolía se adueñó de ella. Sintió un fuerte deseo de volver a ver los dorados campos de trigo de su tierra natal. Se acercó al equipo de música y puso el disco de Denver. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se quedó inmóvil al recordar que Klaus había estado en aquel mismo espacio que ella estaba ocupando. El recuerdo de la firmeza de su cuerpo y de la intimidad que tan brevemente habían compartido se adueñó de ella y reemplazó rápidamente a la melancolía. En un instante, comprendió que la atracción que sentía por él era mucho más que física. Apretó el botón del equipo y dejó que la suave música llenara el ambiente.

Se recordó que enamorarse no había formado parte de sus planes y que hacerlo de Klaus estaba fuera de lugar, ni en aquellos momentos ni nunca. Ese camino sólo la llevaría al desastre y a la humillación. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible acallar la voz que le decía desde el interior de la cabeza que ya era demasiado tarde. Se sentó en una silla y permitió que la confusión y la depresión la cubrieran como una pesada niebla.

Había llegado muy tarde a casa después de reunirse con Lexi y Damon para celebrar el día de Acción de Gracias. A pesar de que las viandas eran deliciosas, Caroline había ocultado su falta de apetito por su preocupación por mantener la línea. Se había esforzado mucho por esconder su depresión y mostrar una apariencia normal y contenta. Justo cuanto terminaba de cerrar la puerta, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sí? ¿Diga?

—Hola, Caroline. ¿Has estado fuera de la ciudad?

No había necesidad alguna de que su interlocutor se identificara. Caroline reconoció a Klaus inmediatamente. Se alegró mucho de que los fuertes latidos de su corazón no pudieran escucharse al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Hola, Klaus —respondió ella, tratando de reflejar cierta frialdad en el tono de su voz—. ¿Siempre llamas a tus empleados tan tarde?

-Ya veo que estás algo enfadada -comentó él, estoico—. ¿Has pasado un buen día?

—Estupendo —mintió—. Acabo de llegar a casa después de haber cenado con unos amigos. ¿Y tú?

—Maravilloso. Me encanta el pavo.

— ¿Has llamado para comparar menús o es que hay alguna razón? –le espetó. Acababa de imaginárselo con Katherine en un estupendo y elegante restaurante.

—Sí, tengo una razón. Para empezar, se me había ocurrido brindar por el día de Acción de Gracias contigo, si es que aún tienes esa botella de whisky.

—Oh... —susurró ella. La voz se le rompió y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Rápidamente se aclaró la garganta para poder seguir hablando—. No, quiero decir sí, claro que tengo la botella de whisky, pero es muy tarde y...

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy algo cansada. De hecho, estaba a punto de meterme en la cama.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó él, con un cierto tono bromista.

—Sí —replicó ella—. ¿Es que tienes que burlarte constantemente de mí?

—Lo siento —dijo Klaus, aunque su disculpa carecía por completo de convicción—. Es que te tomas muy en serio las cosas. Muy bien, no beberé de tu suministro de alcohol... al menos por esta noche. Nos veremos el lunes, Caroline. Que duermas bien.

—Buenas noches —murmuró ella.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, sintió que el arrepentimiento la embargaba.

Miró a su alrededor y sintió un deseo irrefrenable de tenerlo allí, llenando el espacio con su presencia. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla.

Sabía que no podía llamarlo para invitarle, aunque hubiera sabido dónde ponerse en contacto con él.

«Es mejor así», se dijo. «Es mejor evitarlo cuanto me sea posible. Si voy a tratar de superar la atracción que siento por él, la distancia será mi mejor medicina. Estoy segura de que él puede conseguir lo que quiere en otra parte. Katherine es más de su estilo. Yo nunca podría competir con su sofisticación. Ella probablemente sabe hablar francés y sabe mucho de vinos. Además, seguro que se puede tomar más de una copa de champán sin empezar a decir incoherencias.

- 0oo0 -

El sábado, Caroline se reunió con Lexi para almorzar con la esperanza de que aquella salida pudiera animar su decaimiento. El elegante restaurante estaba abarrotado. Cuando vio a Lexi sentada frente a una de las mesas, la saludó con la mano y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó Caroline—. El tráfico era terrible y me costó mucho encontrar un taxi. Se nota que ya se acerca el invierno.

Hace mucho frío.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Lexi con una sonrisa—. A mí me parece primavera.

—Aparentemente el amor te ha desequilibrado, pero, aunque te haya afectado al cerebro, ha hecho maravillas con el resto de tu cuerpo. Creo que podrías relucir en la oscuridad.

—Me parece que mis pies no tocan el suelo desde hace semanas —afirmó

Lexi—. Supongo que te pone enferma verme flotar de este modo.

-No seas tonta. Me alegra muchísimo verte tan contenta.

Las dos mujeres pidieron su almuerzo y comenzaron a charlar con su habitual camaradería.

—Creo que debería encontrarme una amiga con verrugas y nariz ganchuda

—comentó Lexi de repente.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Acaba de entrar el hombre más fascinante que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Por la atención que me ha prestado a mí, se podría deducir que soy invisible. Está demasiado ocupado observándote a ti.

-Probablemente sólo está buscando a alguien que conoce.

—Ya tiene a alguien que conoce colgada de su brazo como si fuera un apéndice —afirmó Lexi, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja—. Sin embargo, la atención de él está prendada en ti. No, no te vuelvas —le ordenó, cuando

Caroline hizo ademán de girar la cabeza—. Dios Santo...Viene hacia aquí... Rápido —susurró—. Muéstrate natural.

—Tú eres la que está medio histérica, Lexi —dijo Caroline, muy tranquila y divertida por la actitud de su amiga.

—Vaya, Caroline, parece que no podemos estar mucho tiempo separados el uno del otro, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar aquella voz, Caroline contempló el rostro atónito de Lexi antes de volverse para encontrarse con la seductora sonrisa de Klaus.

—Hola —respondió—. Hola, señorita Pierce. Me alegro de volver a verla.

Katherine simplemente asintió. Por la expresión gélida que se reflejaba en sus ojos, resultaba evidente que estaba en completo desacuerdo con la cortesía de Caroline. Se produjo una pequeña pausa. Klaus levantó una ceja.

—Lexi Brandon, Katherine Pierce y Klaus Mikaelson-dijo Caroline, presentándolos a todos al captar la indirecta de Klaus.

— ¡Oh! ¡Usted es el dueño de la revista Hibrido! —exclamó Lexi, muy emocionada.

-Más o menos.

—Yo soy una ávida lectora de su revista, señor Mikaelson —prosiguió Lexi—.

Casi no puedo esperar a que salga publicado el reportaje de Caroline. Debe de ser muy emocionante.

—Hasta ahora, ha sido una verdadera experiencia —comentó él mientras se volvía a mirar a Caroline con una enojosa sonrisa en los labios—. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Caroline?

—Sí, una verdadera experiencia —replicó ella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Nicky —les interrumpió Katherine—. Creo que es mejor que vayamos a nuestra mesa y dejemos que estas chicas prosigan con su almuerzo.

Miró tanto a Caroline como a Lexi como si las dos no merecieran la pena.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, Lexi. Ya nos veremos, Caroline

Klaus esbozó su habitual sonrisa, lo que hizo que el corazón de Caroline comenzara a latir de un modo que ya resultaba familiar. Sin embargo, la joven consiguió murmurar unas palabras de despedida. Entonces, medio atenazada por los nervios, extendió la mano para tomar su taza de té esperando que Lexi no hablara de aquel encuentro.

Lexi permaneció mirando a Klaus durante unos instantes.

— ¡Vaya! —susurró mirando con intensidad a Caroline —. ¡No me habías dicho que era tan guapo! Cuando me sonrió, me licué literalmente.

— ¡Qué vergüenza, Lexi! —exclamó ella fingiendo censurar la actitud de su amiga—. Se supone que tu corazón pertenece ya a otro hombre.

—Así es —afirmó Lexi—, pero sigo siendo una mujer. No me irás a decir que a ti te deja indiferente, ¿no? Nos conocemos las dos demasiado bien.

—Por supuesto que no soy inmune al devastador encanto del señor Mikaelson, pero tendré que desarrollar un antídoto para los próximos meses.

— ¿No te parece que el interés podría ser mutuo? No se puede decir que a ti te falte el encanto.

— ¿Acaso no te has percatado de la morena que se aferraba a él como la hiedra a un muro de piedra?

—Por supuesto que sí —comentó Lexi, con desprecio—. Me dio la sensación de que esperaba que yo me levantara y le hiciera una reverencia. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿La reina de corazones?

—Es la pareja perfecta para el emperador —murmuró Caroline.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Nada. ¿Has terminado? Vayámonos de aquí.

Caroline se levantó sin esperar una respuesta, recogió su bolso y las dos mujeres se marcharon del restaurante.

- 0oo0 -

El lunes siguiente Caroline fue caminando al trabajo. Al sentir los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada, levantó el rostro. Éstos parecían besar suavemente el rostro de la joven, por lo que ella sintió una fuerte emoción. La nieve le recordaba a su hogar, los paseos en trineo y las batallas de bolas de nieve. Tal fue la emoción que le produjo aquel fenómeno meteorológico que llegó al estudio de Stefan tan contenta como una niña.

—Hola, viejo. ¿Cómo te ha ido el puente?

Caroline iba envuelta en un largo abrigo, con un sombrero de piel a juego bien calado sobre el rostro. Las mejillas y los ojos le brillaban por la combinación del frío y de la emoción, por lo que estaba bellísima.

Stefan dejó de ajustar la luz durante un instante para saludarla con una sonrisa.

—Mira lo que acaba de hacer entrar las primeras nieves. Eres un anuncio para las vacaciones invernales.

—Eres incorregible —comentó ella mientras se quitaba el abrigo y el sombrero—. Te imaginas todo enmarcado por un objetivo.

—Deformación profesional. Elena dice que el ojo que tengo para la fotografía es maravilloso.

- ¿Elena? -preguntó Caroline, muy intrigada.

—Bueno, sí... He estado dándole unas clases de fotografía.

—Entiendo —repuso ella con una cierta ironía.

—Está... Está muy interesada en las cámaras.

—Sí, sí claro, ya me lo imagino...

—Venga ya, Caroline —musitó Stefan. Entonces, comenzó de nuevo a tocar los ajustes de la cámara.

—Tonto, dame un beso —dijo Caroline mientras le abrazaba con fuerza—.Ya sabía yo que tú también podrías hacerlo.

—Venga ya, Caroline... —repitió él. Se desembarazó de ella y miró el reloj—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Aún te queda media hora.

—Resulta sorprendente que te hayas dado cuenta del tiempo —comentó ella—. Pensé que podría echarle un vistazo a las fotografías que ya están reveladas.

—Están ahí —le indicó él señalándole un desordenado escritorio—. Ahora, ve a verlas y déjame terminar.

—Sí, señor.

Caroline se acercó a la mesa y buscó el archivador que contenía todas las fotografías de las que disponían hasta esos instantes. Después de estudiarlas durante unos minutos, sacó una de las instantáneas que se habían tomado en la pista de tenis.

—Quiero una copia de ésta —dijo—. Parezco muy competitiva...

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, miró a Stefan y lo vio una vez más totalmente inmerso en su trabajo y ajeno a su presencia.

-Por supuesto que sí, Caroline -se respondió ella misma—. Lo que quieras.

Mira que pose... -añadió sin dejar de imitar a su compañero—. Una forma perfecta y una concentración propia de una campeona. Prepárate, Wimbledon. Los harás pedazos, Caroline... Gracias, Stefan. Tanto talento y tanta belleza... Por favor, Stefan, me estás avergonzando...

—Encierran a la gente en los manicomios por hablar consigo mismos —le susurró al oído una profunda voz. Caroline se sobresaltó y la fotografía se le cayó de las manos sobre el escritorio-. Y también estás muy nerviosa... Eso es mala señal.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Klaus... De hecho, estaba tan cerca que, instintivamente, dio un paso atrás. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para él porque frunció los labios con una de sus atractivas sonrisas.

—No te acerques a mí de ese modo.

—Lo siento, pero estabas tan absorta por tu diálogo...

De mala gana, Caroline sonrió también.

—Algunas veces Stefan se pierde un poco en la conversación, por lo que me veo obligada a ayudarlo —comentó—. Míralo. Ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí.

—Mmm, tal vez debería aprovecharme de su distracción —susurró Klaus.

Extendió la mano y agarró un mechón del cabello de Caroline y se lo metió detrás de la oreja. Ella notó enseguida la calidez de sus dedos, lo que provocó que el pulso comenzara a latirle a una alarmante velocidad.

—Oh, hola, Klaus. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Tras escuchar las palabras de Stefan, Caroline lanzó un suspiro, sin saber si era por alivio o frustración.

- 0oo0 -

Diciembre fue pasando poco a poco. El progreso que iban haciendo en el proyecto era mucho más avanzado de lo que habían esperado, por lo que parecía que todo estaría terminado definitivamente para antes de Navidad. El contrato que Caroline tenía con Klaus llegaba hasta el mes de marzo, por lo que ella no dejaba de especular lo que haría cuando terminara el proyecto y él ya no la necesitara. Existía la posibilidad de que Klaus la liberara de sus obligaciones, aunque estaba segura de que no era muy probable. Con toda seguridad no querría que trabajara para ningún otro competidor antes de que su propio proyecto estuviera publicado.

«Tal vez me encontrará alguna otra cosa que hacer durante esos meses», pensó. O tal vez podría estar sin trabajar durante un tiempo. Esto último le apetecía bastante, lo que la sorprendió. Le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Era duro, pero casi nunca resultaba aburrido. Por supuesto que disfrutaba con su trabajo. Era suficiente para ella y tenía la intención de mantenerlo en su vida durante los próximos años. Después de eso, podría retirarse o se tomaría unas largas vacaciones, viajaría... lo que fuera. Entonces, cuando todo estuviera en su lugar, tendría tiempo para encontrar el amor en serio. Hallaría a un hombre agradable, de fiar, con el que pudiera casarse y sentar la cabeza. Aquél era su plan, perfecto y sensato. Sólo que en aquellos momentos, cuando lo pensaba bien, le parecía demasiado frío y aburrido.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, el estudio de Stefan estuvo mucho más concurrido de lo habitual. Aquella mañana en particular, las voces y los cuerpos se mezclaban en la sala en medio de un encantador caos. En aquella sesión, Caroline iba a compartir protagonismo con un niño de ocho meses, dado que tenía que representar la imagen de una joven madre.

Una pequeña parte de la sala estaba decorada como un salón. Cuando Caroline terminó con la peluquera, vio que Stefan estaba muy ocupado comprobando su equipo. Klaus estaba trabajando con él, compartiendo ideas sobre la sesión. Al ver que no pudo evitar contemplar su fuerte y esbelto cuerpo, se regañó en silencio.

Decidió dejar a los hombres con sus quehaceres y se dirigió a conocer a la joven madre y al niño que sería su hijo durante unos pocos minutos frente a las cámaras. El parecido que el pequeño tenía con ella la sorprendió y la divirtió al mismo tiempo. Andy, tal y como su madre lo presentó, tenía una mata de pelo tan brillante y tan claro como el cabello de Caroline. Los ojos del niño, aunque no de un azul tan profundo como el de ella, se asemejaban mucho. Cualquier desconocido daría por sentado que aquel pequeño era su hijo.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido encontrar a un niño que se parezca a ti?

—le preguntó Klaus, que acababa de acercarse a ellos. Caroline tenía a

Andy sobre el regazo y lo hacía saltar sobre sus rodillas. Al presentir su llegada tanto ella como el pequeño levantaron sus profundos ojos azules para mirarlo-. Cualquiera se quedaría atónito por tanta brillantez. Tal vez deberíais bajar un poco el voltaje.

— ¿No te parece precioso? —preguntó Caroline mientras acariciaba suavemente las mejillas del pequeño.

—Es espectacular. Podría ser tuyo.

—Sí, el parecido es sorprendente —admitió ella, con los ojos bajos por el repentino anhelo que le causaron las palabras de Klaus—. ¿Estamos listos?

-Sí.

—Muy bien, socio —le dijo al niño mientras se ponía de pie y se lo colocaba sobre la cadera-. Vamos a trabajar.

—Sólo tienes que jugar con él —le instruyó Stefan—. Haz lo que te apetezca. Lo que estamos buscando es espontaneidad. Creo que me comprende —añadió, al ver que el pequeño lo miraba muy fijamente.

-Por supuesto -afirmó Caroline -. Es un niño muy inteligente.

—Esperemos que responda bien. Sólo podemos trabajar con niños durante sesiones de pocos minutos.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Las dos cabezas oscuras se inclinaron la una muy cerca de la otra sobre la zona alfombrada. Mientras Caroline jugaba con los bloques de colores, Andy, lleno de alegría, destruía sus esfuerzos. Muy pronto los dos estuvieron inmersos en el juego y prestaron muy poca atención a los movimientos de Stefan o al suave clic de la cámara. Caroline estaba tumbada boca abajo, con los pies en el aire, construyendo torre tras torre para que el niño pudiera demolerla. De repente, el pequeño extendió la mano. Parecía haberlo distraído un mechón del sedoso cabello de Caroline. Lo agarró con sus regordetes dedos y trató de llevárselo a la boca.

Caroline se dio la vuelta y se colocó de espaldas. A continuación, levantó al niño por encima de su cabeza. El pequeño comenzó a reír de alegría ante el nuevo juego. Ella se lo colocó sobre el vientre y, muy pronto, Andy sintió una profunda atracción por los botones de perlas que ella llevaba en la blusa verde claro. La joven observó atentamente la concentración del bebé y comenzó a trazar sus rasgos con la yema de un dedo. Una vez más, sintió una fuerte sensación de anhelo. Levantó al niño una vez más sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a hacer el sonido de un avión mientras lo movía por encima de ella. Andy gritó de felicidad. Caroline se colocó al pequeño de pie sobre el vientre y dejó que el niño saltara al ritmo de su propia música.

Después, se puso de pie con él y lo abrazó con fuerza. De repente, se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo que más deseaba. «Un hijo propio, unos bracitos tan pequeños como estos alrededor del cuello. Un hijo con el hombre que amo», pensó. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la mejilla contra la de Andy. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró frente a la intensa mirada de Klaus.

Lo observó fijamente durante un instante y, de repente, comprendió que aquél era el hombre que quería, el hombre cuyo hijo deseaba tener entre sus brazos. Llevaba algún tiempo sabiendo la verdad, pero se había negado a reconocerla. En aquellos momentos, no encontró modo alguno de negarla.

El fuerte tirón de pelo que Andy le dio rompió el hechizo. Caroline se dio la vuelta, aturdida por lo que acababa de admitir. Aquello no era lo que había planeado. ¿Cómo podría haber ocurrido? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para solucionar sus cosas. En aquellos momentos, se sentía demasiado confusa.

Cuando Stefan marcó por fin la conclusión de la sesión, se sintió profundamente aliviada. Con un gran esfuerzo, Caroline mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar de que, en su interior, temblaba por lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Maravilloso —declaró Stefan—. Los dos trabajaron como si fueran viejos amigos.

En silencio, Caroline corrigió las palabras de su compañero. No era trabajo sino una fantasía. Había estado representando una fantasía, tal vez llevaba la vida entera haciéndolo. Una risa histérica se apoderó de ella, aunque la reprimió con fuerza. No podía permitirse hacer el ridículo en aquellos instantes ni pensar en los sentimientos que la recorrían por dentro.

—Vamos a tardar un rato en estar listos para el siguiente decorado, Caroline —le dijo Stefan tras consultar el reloj—.Ve a comer algo antes de cambiarte. Date una hora.

Caroline asintió aliviada ante la perspectiva de poder pasar algo de tiempo sola.

—Yo te acompañaré.

—Oh, no —protestó ella. Rápidamente recogió su abrigo y se dispuso a marcharse con toda rapidez. Klaus levantó una ceja—. Quería decir que no te molestes. Seguro que tienes trabajo que hacer. Estoy convencida de que hay algo que te reclama en tu despacho o algo así.

—Sí, mi trabajo nunca cesa —admitió él-, pero, de vez en cuando, tengo que comer.

Klaus le quitó el abrigo para ayudarla a ponérselo. Cuando le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, la calidez que emanó de ellas atravesó la gruesa tela y le quemó la piel. Como respuesta, Caroline se tensó. Se sentía muy a la defensiva. Klaus pareció notar su reacción, porque puso los dedos muy rígidos y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

—Mi intención no era tomarte a ti para almorzar, Caroline. ¿Es que nunca vas a dejar de sospechar de mí?

Cuando salieron al exterior, las calles estaban limpias de nieve, pero una ligera capa blanca cubría las aceras y los coches que había aparcados. Caroline se sintió atrapada en el coche de Klaus, a su lado, mientras él conducía el Mercedes por las calles de Nueva York. Cuando llegaron a Central Park, ella trató de aliviar la tensión y el incesante tamborileo de su corazón.

—Mira, es precioso, ¿verdad? —comentó mientras indicaba las ramas desnudas de los árboles cubiertas de nieve, que relucían como si fueran diamantes—. Me encanta la nieve. Todo parece tan limpio y tan fresco.

Hace que todo se parezca...

— ¿A tu hogar?

—Sí —admitió ella.

De repente, pensó que, al lado de Klaus, su hogar podría estar en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, comprendió que no debía revelar su debilidad. Él nunca debía conocer el amor que la embargaba por dentro y le batía el corazón como los vientos de los tornados que atraviesan Mystic Fall a finales de la primavera.

Siguió hablando sin parar de todos los temas que le vinieron a la cabeza. Así, esperaba que él pudiera vislumbrar el secreto que guardaba con tanto celo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Caroline? -le preguntó Klaus de repente, cuando ella se tomó un respiro-. Últimamente has estado muy nerviosa...

La miró atentamente y, durante un aterrador instante, Caroline temió que aquellos ojos le penetraran en el pensamiento y leyeran el secreto que albergaba.

-Claro que sí -dijo ella, con voz tranquila-. Sólo estoy muy emocionada por el proyecto. Vamos a terminar muy pronto y la edición de la revista estará en los puestos de periódicos. Estoy deseando ver cómo lo reciben los lectores.

-Si es eso lo único que te preocupa, creo que puedo decirte que la reacción será tremenda. Serás una sensación, Caroline —le aseguró él mientras la miraba durante un instante—. Recibirás ofertas de todas partes. Revistas, televisión, empresas de publicidad...Te aseguro que podrás elegir tus trabajos.

-Oh...

— ¿Acaso no te emociona esa posibilidad? —preguntó él, al ver lo cálida que había sido su reacción—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre habías querido?

-Por supuesto que sí -afirmó ella, con más entusiasmo del que sentía—.

Tendría que estar loca para no alegrarme y te agradezco mucho la oportunidad que me has dado.

—Ahórrate tu gratitud —replicó Klaus, con una cierta brusquedad—. Este proyecto será el resultado del trabajo en equipo. Lo que saques del proyecto te lo habrás ganado tú sola. Ahora, si no te importa, dime dónde te dejo antes de que yo regrese a mi despacho.

Caroline asintió. Le resultaba imposible comprender lo que ella había dicho para despertar su ira de aquella manera.

La fase final del proyecto estaba en camino. Caroline se cambió en una pequeña habitación del estudio de Stefan. Al verse en el espejo, contuvo el aliento. El camisón le había parecido precioso, pero poco inspirado, cuando lo sacó de la caja. En aquellos momentos, se sintió abrumada por su belleza. Era blanco y transparente y parecía flotar alrededor de las esbeltas curvas del cuerpo de Caroline antes de caerle en suaves pliegues hasta los tobillos. Tenía un buen escote, aunque no excesivo, por lo que el abultamiento de sus senos simplemente se adivinaba bajo la tela. Sí. Mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma, Caroline decidió que era maravilloso.

Poco antes aquel mismo día, había posado con un precioso abrigo de marta. Recordó el suave tacto de la piel contra la barbilla y suspiró.

Stefan había capturado su primera expresión de delicia y deseo cuando hundió el rostro contra el cuello del abrigo. Sin embargo, Caroline sabía que preferiría tener aquel camisón más que diez abrigos de marta. Tenía algo especial, como si se hubiera creado especialmente para ella.

Salió del improvisado probador y observó cómo Stefan había completado el decorado. Aquella vez se había superado. La luz era cálida y suave, como si se tratara de un dormitorio iluminado por velas. Además, había colocado una luz trasera que se parecía a los rayos de la luz de la luna. El efecto final era romántico y sutil.

—Ah, estupendo. Veo que ya estás lista -dijo Stefan. Entonces, se tomó un minuto para observarla—. ¡Vaya! Estás preciosa. Todos los hombres que vean tu foto caerán rendidos de amor por ti. Las mujeres, por su parte, soñarán con estar en tu lugar. Algunas veces, sigues sorprendiéndome.

Caroline se echó a reír y se acercó a él justo en el momento en el que se abría la puerta del estudio. Se dio la vuelta y vio que era Klaus, con Katherine del brazo. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante antes de que la mirada de él la recorriera lentamente con la intensidad de una caricia física.

Klaus se tomó su tiempo en volver a mirarla a la cara.

—Estás extraordinaria, Caroline.

—Gracias —susurró ella. Entonces, se encontró con la gélida mirada de Katherine. El contraste fue como el de una ducha helada, por lo que Caroline deseó de todo corazón que Klaus no la hubiera llevado.

—Estamos a punto de empezar —comentó Stefan.

—En ese caso, no dejes que los entretengamos —afirmó Klaus—. Katherine quería ver el proyecto que me ha mantenido tan ocupado.

Aquellas palabras parecían tener la implicación de que Katherine formaba parte de la vida de Klaus, por lo que Caroline sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. A pesar de todo, decidió sacudirse la depresión que sentía y se recordó que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Klaus no eran correspondidos.

-Ponte ahí, Caroline -le indicó Stefan. Rápidamente, ella se dirigió al lugar indicado.

La suave luz le dio un delicado brillo a su piel, tan suave como la caricia de un amante. Los focos traseros brillaban a través de la fina tela, resaltando así la silueta de su cuerpo.

—Muy bien —afirmó Stefan—. Perfecto —añadió mientras encendía la máquina de viento.

La suave brisa de la máquina le alzó el cabello y provocó que el camisón se le pegara al cuerpo. Stefan agarró su cámara y comenzó a hacer fotografías.

—Muy bien —comentó—. Ahora, levántate el cabello. Bien, bien... Los vas a volver locos... Ahora mira directamente a la cámara... Imagínate que es el hombre que amas. Se dirige hacia ti para tomarte entre sus brazos.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Caroline miró hacia el lugar del estudio en el que Klaus estaba del brazo de Katherine. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él y un profundo temblor le sacudió el cuerpo.

-Vamos, Caroline. Quiero pasión, no pánico -le recriminó Stefan-. Vamos, cielo, mira a la cámara.

Caroline tragó saliva y obedeció. Lentamente, permitió que los sueños se adueñaran de ella, permitió que la cámara se convirtiera en Klaus. En un Klaus que no sólo la mirara con deseo, sino también con amor y necesidad. La estaba abrazando tal y como recordaba. La estaba acariciando suavemente, mientras reclamaba los labios de ella con los suyos y le susurraba las palabras que ella deseaba escuchar.

—Eso es Caroline.

Perdida en su propio mundo, ella parpadeó y miró a Stefan sin comprender.

—Eso ha sido genial. Yo mismo me he enamorado de ti.

Caroline suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos durante un momento para lograr superar su propia imaginación.

—Supongo que podríamos casarnos y tener camaritas -murmuró ella mientras se dirigía al probador. Sin embargo, las palabras de Katherine impidieron que Caroline siguiera avanzando.

—Nicky, ese camisón es simplemente maravilloso, cariño. Me lo puedes conseguir, ¿verdad? -susurraba, con voz seductora.

— ¿Mmm? Claro —afirmó él sin dejar de mirar a Caroline —. Si es eso lo que quieres, Katherine...

Caroline se quedó boquiabierta. El regalo que él estaba dispuesto a hacerle a la mujer que había a su lado le hizo más daño del que pudo imaginar.

Lo miró fijamente durante unos momentos antes de desaparecer en el probador.

En la intimidad de aquellas cuatro paredes, se apoyó contra la pared para poder enfrentarse al dolor. ¿Cómo podía Klaus hacer eso? Aquel camisón era especial, le pertenecía a ella, estaba hecho para cubrir su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y ahogó un sollozo. Hasta se había imaginado cómo Klaus la abrazaba con él puesto, cómo la amaba y... se lo iba a dar a Katherine. La miraría con los ojos llenos de deseo y le acariciaría el cuerpo a través de aquella vaporosa suavidad. En aquel momento, una terrible ira comenzó a reemplazar al dolor. Si aquello era lo que Klaus quería, era muy bienvenido de hacerlo. Se despojó de la suave blancura del camisón y se vistió.

Cuando salió del probador, Klaus estaba solo en el estudio, sentado tras el escritorio de Stefan. Caroline hizo acopio de todo su orgullo y se dirigió hacia él. Entonces, depositó la caja con el camisón sobre el escritorio.

-Para tu amiga. Supongo que primero querrás llevarlo a la tintorería.

A continuación, se dio la vuelta para marcharse con tanta dignidad como le fuera posible. Sin embargo, Klaus le agarró por la muñeca y se lo impidió.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Caroline? -le preguntó tras ponerse de pie.

— ¿Que qué me pasa? —repitió ella—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Venga ya, Caroline. Estás disgustada y quiero saber por qué.

-¿Disgustada? -replicó ella. Entonces, tiró de la mano y trató de soltarse, pero le fue imposible—. Si estoy disgustada es asunto mío. En mi contrato no consta que tenga que explicarte a ti mis sentimientos.

—Dime qué te pasa —insistió Klaus. Le soltó la mano, pero simplemente para agarrarla con fuerza por los hombros.

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo que me pasa? Pues te lo diré —le espetó—. Te presentas aquí con tu amiga morena y le entregas este camisón porque ella se ha encaprichado de él. Esa mujer agita las pestañas y dice la palabra exacta y tú le das todo lo que quiere.

— ¿Y a eso viene todo esto? ¡Dios Santo, mujer! —exclamó él, exasperado—. Si quieres ese maldito camisón te conseguiré uno.

—No me trates como si fuera una niña —rugió ella—. No puedes comprar mi buen humor con tus baratijas. Guárdate tu generosidad para alguien que te la agradezca y suéltame.

—No te vas a marchar a ninguna parte hasta que te calmes y lleguemos a la raíz del problema.

De repente, los ojos de Caroline se llenaron de unas lágrimas incontrolables.

—No lo comprendes —susurró ella mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas—. No comprendes nada...

— ¡Basta ya! —exclamó Klaus. Entonces, comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con la mano—. No puedo soportar las lágrimas... Basta ya, Caroline. No llores así.

—Sólo sé llorar de este modo...

—No sé a qué se debe todo esto. ¡No creo que un camisón merezca esta escenita! Toma, llévatelo... Evidentemente, es muy importante para ti

—dijo. Tomó la caja y se la extendió para que ella la agarrara—. Katherine tiene muchos camisones...

Aquellas palabras, en vez de alegrar a Caroline, tuvieron precisamente el efecto opuesto.

—No lo quiero. Ni siquiera quiero volver a verlo —gritó, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas—. Espero que tu amante y tú lo disfrutes mucho.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta, agarró el abrigo y salió corriendo del estudio con sorprendente velocidad.

En el exterior, se quedó inmóvil en la acera, pataleando sobre ella. «¡Estúpida!», se dijo. Efectivamente, sentía que era una estupidez mostrar tanto apego por un trozo de tela, pero mucho menos que hacerlo con un hombre arrogante y sin sentimientos cuyos intereses estaban en otra parte. Cuando vio un taxi dio un paso al frente para detenerlo, pero, de repente, notó que alguien la obligaba a darse la vuelta.

—Ya me he hartado de tus berrinches, Caroline. No pienso consentir que me dejes con la palabra en la boca —le espetó, en voz baja y muy peligrosa. Sin embargo, Caroline levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No tenemos nada más que decirnos.

—Tenemos muchas más cosas que decirnos.

—No espero que lo comprendas —replicó ella con exagerada paciencia, como si estuviera hablando a un niño—. Sólo eres un hombre.

Klaus contuvo el aliento y dio un paso más para acercarse a ella.

-En una cosa tienes razón. Soy un hombre...

Entonces, la tomó entre sus brazos y le atacó la boca con un fiero beso que la obligó a abrir los labios para satisfacer lo que Klaus demandaba. El mundo dejó de existir más allá de las caricias que él le proporcionaba. Los dos permanecieron juntos, sin prestar atención alguna a la gente que pasaba por la acera.

Cuando Klaus la soltó por fin, Caroline dio un paso atrás. Tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Ahora que ya me has demostrado tu masculinidad, tengo que marcharme.

-Vuelve al estudio. Terminaremos nuestra conversación.

—Nuestra conversación ha terminado ya.

-No del todo...

Klaus comenzó a llevarla de nuevo hacia el estudio. Caroline comprendió que no podía estar a solas con él en aquellos instantes. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Él podría ver demasiado muy fácilmente.

—Mira, Klaus—dijo, orgullosa de la tranquilidad de su voz-. No quiero montar una escena, pero si sigues jugando al hombre de las cavernas me veré obligada a gritar. Y te aseguro que soy capaz de gritar muy alto.

—No, no vas a gritar.

-Sí -replicó ella-. Claro que voy a gritar.

—Caroline, tenemos cosas que aclarar.

—Klaus, todo esto se nos ha ido de las manos —observó ella, tratando de no prestar atención alguna a la debilidad que sentía en las piernas—.Los dos hemos tenido nuestra salida de tono... Dejémoslo así. Además, todo ha sido una tontería...

—A ti no te lo pareció en el estudio.

—Por favor, Klaus, déjalo ser —insistió ella, sabiendo que estaba utilizando su última oportunidad—.Todos mostramos nuestro temperamento en ocasiones.

—Muy bien —accedió él, tras una pequeña pausa—. Lo dejaremos ser por el momento.

Caroline suspiró. Sentía que, si se quedaba al lado de Klaus más tiempo, corría el riesgo de aceptar todo lo que él le dijera. De soslayo, vio que se acercaba un taxi y rápidamente se llevó los dedos a la boca para detenerlo con un silbido.

Klaus sonrió.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

La respuesta de Caroline quedó oculta por el ruido que ella hizo al cerrar de golpe la puerta del taxi.

- 0ooo0 -


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Cinco**

La Navidad se acercaba y la ciudad lucía sus mejores galas. Caroline observaba desde la ventana de su apartamento cómo los automóviles y las personas se movían por las calles brillantemente iluminadas. La nieve caía con suavidad, lo que acrecentaba un poco más el espíritu navideño que ella sentía. Los enormes copos caían sobre la tierra como las blancas plumas de una almohada gigante.

Habían completado el proyecto, por lo que había visto muy poco a Klaus en los últimos días. Comprendió que cada vez lo vería menos, por lo que una cierta tristeza oscureció su buen humor. Como su parte dentro del proyecto había finalizado, ya no habría contacto diario ni encuentros inesperados. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. «Me marcho a casa mañana», se recordó. «A casa por Navidad».

Aquello era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Un completo cambio de ambiente. Aquellos diez días la ayudarían a sanar las heridas de su corazón y le darían tiempo para volver a pensar en sus planes para el futuro, que en aquellos momentos parecía aburrido e insatisfactorio.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras colocaba la mano sobre el pomo.

—Santa Claus.

— ¿Klaus? —tartamudeó, incrédula—. ¿Eres tú?

—Veo que no te puedo engañar, ¿verdad? Bueno —añadió, tras una pequeña pausa—, ¿me vas a dejar de entrar o tenemos que hablar a través de la puerta?

—Oh, lo siento.

Caroline retiró el pestillo de la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Entonces, vio que el esbelto cuerpo de Klaus estaba apoyado de modo casual contra el marco de la puerta.

—Veo que ahora cierras con llave -afirmó. Observó atentamente la bata de color perla que ella llevaba puesta antes de volver a mirarle el rostro—. ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar?

—Oh, claro —dijo ella. Se hizo a un lado tratando desesperadamente de buscar la compostura perdida—.Yo... Creía que Santa bajaba por la chimenea.

—Éste no —comentó él mientras se quitaba el abrigo—. Me vendría muy bien una copa de tu famoso whisky. Hace mucho frío ahí fuera.

—Ahora sí que estoy completamente desilusionada. Yo creía que Santa se alimentaba de galletas y leche.

—Si es la mitad de hombre de lo que yo creo, estoy seguro de que tiene una estuche escondida en ese traje rojo que lleva.

-Cínico -le acusó ella. Entonces, se retiró a la cocina, donde encontró mucho más fácilmente el whisky. A continuación, le sirvió un poco en un vaso.

—Muy profesional —comentó Klaus, que la observaba desde la puerta-. ¿No me vas a acompañar para que brindemos juntos por estas fiestas?

-Oh, no. Esto sabe como el jabón con el que me lavaron la boca una vez.

—No pienso preguntarte por qué tuvieron que lavarte la boca -afirmó él, tras tomar el vaso que ella le ofrecía.

-Tampoco te lo iba a contar —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, toma otra cosa. No me gusta beber solo.

Caroline abrió el frigorífico y sacó una jarra de zumo de naranja.

-Veo que vives muy peligrosamente -observó él. Caroline levantó el vaso de zumo que se acababa de servir a modo de brindis. Entonces, los dos regresaron al salón.

—Me han dicho que te marchas a Mystic Fall por la mañana —dijo él mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Caroline, por su parte, se sentó enfrente de él, en un sillón.

—Así es. Estaré en casa hasta el día después de Año Nuevo.

—En ese caso, te deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo por anticipado. Pensaré en ti cuando el reloj dé las doce campanadas.

—Estoy segura de que estarás demasiado ocupado para pensar en mí. -replicó ella.

—Bueno, creo que podré encontrar un minuto libre —repuso él, con una sonrisa—. Ahora, tengo algo para ti, Caroline...

Se levantó y fue por su abrigo. Entonces, sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo. Caroline lo observó sin saber qué decir y luego levantó los ojos para mirar a Klaus.

—Oh, pero... No creía que... Es decir... Yo no tengo nada para ti.

— ¿No? —preguntó él haciendo que el rubor tiñera las mejillas de Caroline.

—Klaus, no puedo aceptarlo. No me parece bien...

—Considéralo regalo del emperador a uno de sus súbditos —insistió

Klaus. Le quitó el vaso de zumo de la mano y se lo sustituyó por el paquete.

—Veo que tienes buena memoria -dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Como la de un elefante. Venga, ábrelo. Sabes que te mueres de ganas por hacerlo.

Caroline miró fijamente el paquete y suspiró.

—Nunca me he podido resistir a nada que vaya envuelto en papel navideño.

Rasgo el elegante envoltorio y abrió la caja. Al ver lo que había en su interior, contuvo el aliento. Eran unos pendientes de zafiros, que parecían parpadear desde el interior aterciopelado del estuche.

—Me recordaron a tus ojos, azules-verdes, brillantes y exquisitos. Me pareció un crimen que le perteneciera a otra mujer.

—Son muy bonitos. Muy bonitos, de verdad —murmuró ella—, pero no tendrías que haberme comprado nada. Yo...

—A pesar de que no debería haberlo hecho, te alegras de que haya sido así —afirmó él.

—Sí, así es. Ha sido un gesto muy hermoso. No sé cómo darte las gracias.

—Yo sí... —afirmó él. Entonces, hizo que Caroline se levantara del sillón y la rodeó con sus brazos—. Esto servirá perfectamente.

Los labios de Klaus rozaron los de ella. Tras un momento de duda, la joven respondió, aunque se decía que sólo era para mostrarle su gratitud por el regalo. A medida que el beso fue durando un poco más, se olvidó de la gratitud. Cuando Klaus apartó la boca, Caroline, como presa de un sueño, trató de apartarse del cálido círculo de sus brazos.

—Hay dos pendientes, cielo...

Una vez más, la boca de él afirmó su posesión, en aquella ocasión con más insistencia. El cuerpo de Caroline pareció fundirse con el de Klaus.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le enredó los dedos entre el pelo.

Estaba perdida en un mundo de sensaciones en el que la única realidad era el tacto de la boca de Klaus contra la suya y el modo en el que su firme cuerpo se fundía con la suavidad del de ella.

Cuando por fin separaron los labios, Klaus la miró con los ojos oscurecidos por la emoción.

-Es una pena que sólo tengas dos orejas -dijo con voz ronca. Entonces, se dispuso a besarla una vez más.

Caroline apoyó la frente contra el pecho de él y trató de recuperar el aliento.

—Por favor, Klaus —susurró tras colocarle las manos sobre los hombros-. No puedo pensar cuando me besas.

— ¿No? —susurró él. Suavemente, le revolvía el cabello con los labios—.

Es muy interesante —añadió. Entonces, le colocó la mano sobre la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Sabes una cosa, Caroline? Acabas de admitir algo muy peligroso. Me veo tentado a aprovecharme de la ventaja que tengo. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo haré.

Cuando la soltó, Caroline tuvo que contener el impulso que lo llevaba hasta él. Klaus se acercó a la mesa, se terminó el whisky y se puso el abrigo. Entonces, desde la puerta, se volvió y le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—Feliz Navidad, Caroline.

—Feliz Navidad, Klaus —susurró ella justo cuando la puerta se cerraba tras él.

- **0ooo0 ** -

El aire era fresco y vivificante. Llevaba el limpio y puro aroma de su hogar. El cielo era de un azul brillante y estaba completamente despejado de nubes. Caroline se acercó a la granja y, durante un momento, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

—Bill, ¿por qué has dado toda la vuelta? —preguntó Elizabeth Forbes desde la cocina. Entonces, salió al porche mientras se limpiaba las manos en el blanco delantal—. Caroline... —susurró, al ver a su hija—. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Caroline echó a correr y abrazó a su madre.

—Oh, mami, me alegro tanto de estar en casa...

Si su madre notó el tono de desesperación que había en las palabras de Caroline, no hizo comentario alguno. Se limitó a devolverle el abrazo con idéntico afecto. A continuación, dio un paso atrás y observó a Caroline con el ojo crítico de una madre.

—Te vendría muy bien engordar un poco.

—Vaya, vaya, mira lo que nos ha traído el viento desde la ciudad de Nueva York...

Bill Forbes se acercó a ellas y abrazó con fuerza a Caroline. Ella respiró profundamente y gozó con el aroma a heno fresco y a caballos que se aferraba a la piel de su padre.

—Deja que te mire —comentó él, realizando la misma inspección que su esposa—. ¡Qué hermosa estás! Menudo tesoro tenemos aquí, ¿verdad, Elizabeth? —añadió, dirigiéndose a la madre.

Algo más tarde, Caroline se reunió con su madre en la enorme cocina. Las cazuelas hervían sobre el fogón y llenaban el aire de un aroma irresistible. Caroline dejó que su madre le hablara de sus hermanos y de las familias de éstos y trató de contener el profundo anhelo que bullía dentro de ella.

Inconscientemente, se tocó las piedras azules y verdes que llevaba en las orejas. La imagen de Klaus se apoderó de su pensamiento con tanta fuerza que casi le pareció que podía tocarlo. Apartó el rostro, esperando que la atenta mirada de su madre no se percatara de las lágrimas que le habían acudido de repente a los ojos.

En la mañana del día de Navidad, Caroline se despertó con el sol, pero se mostró algo perezosa para levantarse de la cama de su infancia. La noche anterior se había acostado muy tarde, pero no había conseguido dormir.

Había estado dando vueltas entre las sábanas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Klaus se le colaba en el pensamiento por mucho que tratara de mantenerlo alejado de ella. Su imagen le rompía las defensas como una piedra hacía con el cristal. Para su desesperación, ardía en deseos de estar cerca de él, con una necesidad que vibraba profundamente en su interior. Sin dejar de mirar el techo, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer. **«Lo amo**. Lo amo y lo odio por no ser correspondida. Sé que me desea... Eso no se ha molestado en ocultarlo, pero el deseo no es amor... ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto? ¿Dónde están mis defensas?». Mentalmente, trató de enumerar todas sus faltas para así tratar de encontrar una vía de escape en su solitaria prisión. «Es arrogante, con mal genio, exigente y demasiado seguro de sí mismo. ¿Por qué nada de eso tiene importancia para mí? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él ni cinco minutos?».

Se recordó que era Navidad. ¡No pensaba consentir que Klaus le estropeara también aquel día!

Se incorporó y apartó el edredón de la cama. Entonces, se puso una bata y salió corriendo del dormitorio. La casa ya se estaba desperezando. La actividad hacía que, poco a poco, desapareciera la tranquilidad de la noche. Durante la siguiente hora, la escena alrededor del árbol de Navidad estuvo llena de alegría, de exclamaciones de regocijo por los regalos recibidos y del intercambio de besos y abrazos.

Más tarde, Caroline salió al exterior. La fina capa de escarcha crujió bajo las botas que llevaba puestas. Se envolvió con la chaqueta de su padre para combatir el frío. El aire sabía a invierno y la tranquilidad parecía colgar del cielo como una suave cortina. Se dirigió al granero, donde estaba su padre y, automáticamente, se puso a medir grano. Sus gestos eran muy naturales. La rutina del trabajo diario había regresado a ella como si hubiera realizado las mismas tareas el día anterior.

—Después de todo, no eres más que una jornalera, ¿eh? —bromeó su padre.

—Sí, creo que sí.

— Caroline —susurró él cuando notó la tristeza que cubría los ojos de su hija—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé —suspiró ella—. Algunas veces Nueva York me parece tan lleno de gente... Me siento encerrada.

-Pensábamos que eras feliz allí.

—Lo era... Lo soy... Es un lugar muy emocionante y lleno de muchas clases diferentes de personas —le dijo a su padre—, pero, algunas veces, echo de menos la tranquilidad, la paz, los espacios abiertos... No me hagas caso. Es una tontería —añadió, mientras seguía midiendo el grano—.

Últimamente he sentido algo de añoranza, eso es todo. El proyecto que acabo de terminar era fascinante, pero me ha exigido mucho...

— Caroline, si no eres feliz, si hay algo que te preocupa, quiero ayudarte.

Durante un instante deseó apoyarse sobre el hombro de su padre y contarle todas sus dudas y frustraciones, pero, ¿de qué serviría hacerle llevar a él también aquella carga? ¿Qué podría hacer su padre sobre el hecho de que ella amaba a un hombre que sólo la consideraba una diversión temporal, un bien de mercado para poder vender más revistas?

¿Cómo podía explicarle que estaba triste porque había conocido a un hombre que le había robado el corazón para rompérselo en mil pedazos sin esfuerzo alguno? Sacudió la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa a su progenitor.

—No es nada. Supongo que sólo es un poco de agotamiento tras haber terminado el proyecto «Depresión posfotográfica». Voy a dar de comer a las gallinas.

Muy pronto, la casa se llenó de gente. El eco de las voces, de las risas y de los sonidos de los niños resonó en la granja. Las tareas familiares y el afecto sincero la ayudaron a olvidarse temporalmente del vacío que seguía obsesionándola.

Cuando, al final de la jornada, sólo quedó el silencio, Caroline permaneció sola en el salón. No deseaba buscar la comodidad de su dormitorio. Se acurrucó en un sillón y observó las luces del árbol. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a especular sobre cómo habría pasado Klaus aquel día festivo.

Tal vez habría estado a solas con Katherine o los dos habrían asistido a una fiesta en el club de campo. Seguramente en aquellos momentos, los dos estaban sentados delante de un buen fuego. Katherine estaría entre los brazos de Klaus, ataviada con aquel hermoso camisón...

Sintió un dolor tan fuerte como el que habría causado la punta de una flecha. Inmediatamente, se vio envuelta por una tortuosa combinación de celos y desesperación. Sin embargo, no consiguió borrar la imagen de su pensamiento.

Los días de asueto pasaron muy rápidamente. Caroline disfrutó mucho, inmersa en una rutina que agradeció profundamente. El viento de Mystic Fall consiguió llevarse una parte de su depresión. Dio largos paseos a solas, en los que contempló las onduladas colinas y los sembrados de trigo invernal.

Sabía que la gente de la ciudad nunca comprendería aquello. Extendió los brazos y giró sobre sí misma. En sus elegantes apartamentos, ellos nunca sentirían la alegría por formar parte de la tierra. La tierra. Examinó su infinidad con ojos maravillados. La tierra era indomable. La tierra era eterna. Allí habían habitado indios, pioneros y granjeros. Iban y venían, vivían y morían, pero la tierra permanecía. Cuando ella misma hubiera desaparecido y otra generación hubiera nacido, el trigo seguiría ondeándose bajo el brillante sol del estío. La tierra les daba lo que necesitaban, era rica y fértil y entregaba al hombre kilos y kilos de trigo un año tras otro pidiendo a cambio sólo su honrado trabajo.

«Adoro esto», pensó. «Adoro el tacto de la tierra en mis manos y bajo mis pies desnudos en los días de verano. Adoro su rico y limpio aroma.

Supongo que, a pesar de toda la sofisticación que he adquirido, sigo siendo una chica de campo», reflexionó. Poco a poco, fue regresando hacia la casa. « ¿Qué voy a hacer al respecto? Tengo una carrera, un hogar en Nueva York. Tengo veinticuatro años. No puedo arrojar la toalla y regresar a la granja. No. Debo regresar y hacer lo que mejor sé hacer». Con firmeza, se negó a escuchar la vocecilla que afirmaba que su decisión se había visto influida por otro residente de Nueva York.

Justo cuando entraba en la casa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo contestó mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Caroline.

— ¿Klaus? —preguntó ella. No sabía que se pudiera experimentar un dolor tan agudo con tan sólo escuchar una voz.

—Muy bien —contestó él, con su habitual tono bromista—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien, estoy bien. Yo... yo no esperaba tener noticias tuyas. ¿Hay algún problema?

— ¿Problema? No, al menos ninguno que sea permanente. Pensé que tal vez necesitaras que alguien te recordara Nueva York. No queremos que se te olvide que tienes que regresar.

—No, no se me ha olvidado —afirmó ella. Entonces, trató de encontrar un tono vagamente profesional para su voz—. ¿Tienes algo en mente para mí?

— ¿En mente? Bueno, podríamos decir que tengo un par de cosas en mente... ¿Acaso tienes ganas de volver al trabajo?

—Oh... Sí, sí, claro que sí. No quiero oxidarme.

—Entiendo. En ese caso veremos lo que puedo hacer por ti cuando regreses. Sería una estupidez no utilizar tus talentos.

—Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo ventajoso para los dos —afirmó ella, tratando de imitar el tono profesional de Klaus.

—Mmm... ¿Vas a regresar para el fin de semana?

—Sí, el día dos.

—Me mantendré en contacto. Mantén tu agenda libre de compromisos. Te volveremos a poner delante de una cámara, si es eso lo que deseas.

—Muy bien. Yo... bueno, gracias por llamar.

—El gusto ha sido mío. Nos veremos cuando regreses.

—Sí. Klaus... —dijo, tratando de encontrar algo más que decir. Quería aferrarse a aquel pequeño contacto, tal vez sólo para oír cómo decía su nombre una vez más.

-¿Sí?

-Nada, nada -respondió. Cerró los ojos y maldijo su falta de imaginación—. Esperaré a tener noticias tuyas.

—Muy bien —repuso él. Entonces, se detuvo un instante. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era mucho más suave-. Que te diviertas mucho, Caroline.

- **0o – o0** -


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Seis**

Lo primero que Caroline hizo cuando regresó a su apartamento de Nueva York fue llamar a Stefan. Cuando escuchó una voz femenina, dudó y se disculpó.

—Lo siento, debo de haberme equivocado de número.

— ¿Caroline? —le preguntó la mujer—. Soy Elena.

— ¿Elena? —repitió ella, confusa—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo has pasado las fiestas? —añadió, rápidamente.

—La respuesta a ambas preguntas es muy bien. Stefan me dijo que tú te marchaste a casa de tus padres. ¿Te lo pasaste bien?

—Sí. Siempre resulta muy agradable regresar a mi hogar.

—Espera un momento. Voy a llamar a Stefan.

-Oh, bueno, yo no...t

La voz de Stefan interrumpió sus protestas. Caroline se disculpó inmediatamente y le dijo que llamaría más tarde.

-No seas tonta, Caroline. Elena sólo está ayudándome a ordenar mis viejas revistas de fotografía.

A Caroline se le ocurrió que la relación de Stefan y Elena debía de estar progresando a la velocidad de la luz para que Stefan le permitiera a la joven tocar sus valiosas revistas.

-Sólo quería que supieras que ya he regresado —dijo ella—. Por si surge algo...

—Mmm, bueno, supongo que deberías ponerte en contacto con Klaus —contestó Stefan-. Aún sigues contratada por él. ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

-Creo que no debo preocuparme al respecto -comentó ella, tratando de mantener un tono casual—. Le dije que regresaría después de Año Nuevo. Él ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Klaus se pusiera en contacto con Caroline. Ella pasó gran parte de ese tiempo en su casa a causa de la nieve, que parecía caer incesantemente sobre la ciudad. Aquel confinamiento, después de regresar de los espacios abiertos de Mystic Fall, causó estragos en sus nervios. No hacía más que observar desde la ventana las aceras cubiertas de nieve.

Una tarde, justo cuando el cielo dejaba caer el regalo poco bienvenido de la lluvia, Lexi llamó para cenar y pasar unas horas en compañía de Caroline.

De pie en la cocina, estaba preparando un cogollo de lechuga cuando sonó el teléfono. Como tenía las manos mojadas, le pidió a Lexi que contestara.

Lexi lo hizo con un tono de voz muy formal.

—Residencia de la señorita Caroline Forbes. Lexi Brandon al aparato. La señorita Forbes se pondrá a hablar con usted en cuanto se limpie las manos de la lechuga.

—Lexi —comentó Caroline, entre risas, mientras se dirigía corriendo al salón—. No puedo dejar que hagas nada.

—No importa —anunció ella mientras le extendía el teléfono—. Sólo se trata de una voz masculina increíblemente sensual.

—Gracias. Vete a la cocina —le ordenó Caroline. Rápidamente agarró el teléfono—. Hola, no le hagas caso a mi amiga. Está loca —dijo, sin saber quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Al contrario. Es la conversación más interesante que he tenido en todo el día.

-¿Klaus?

—Lo has adivinado a la primera. Bienvenida a la jungla de asfalto, Caroline. ¿Cómo te fue en Mystic Fall?

—Muy bien —susurró ella—. Muy bien...

—Vaya, qué comentario más esclarecedor. ¿Disfrutaste de las Navidades?

-Sí, mucho. ¿Y tú? -le preguntó, tratando de recobrar la compostura—. ¿Has pasado buenas fiestas?

—Maravillosas, aunque estoy seguro de que las mías han sido mucho más tranquilas que las tuyas.

-Supongo que diferentes -replicó ella, enojada sin saber por qué.

—Bueno, todo eso forma ya parte del pasado. En realidad, te llamo por el próximo fin de semana.

— ¿Fin de semana? —repitió Caroline.

—Sí. Se trata de una escapada a las montañas.

— ¿A las montañas?

—Pareces un loro —bromeó él—. ¿Tienes algo importante planeado desde el viernes hasta el domingo?

—Bueno, yo... No, es decir, nada demasiado importante...

—Bien. ¿Has ido alguna vez a esquiar?

— ¿En Mystic Fall? —replicó ella, algo más tranquila—. Creo que las montañas son esenciales para practicar el esquí.

—Efectivamente. Bueno, no importa. Se me había ocurrido una idea para unas fotografías. Me había imaginado una hermosa dama jugueteando en la nieve. Tengo una casa en los Adirondacks, cerca del lago George. Sería un fondo muy hermoso. Así, podremos combinar los negocios con el placer.

— ¿Podremos?

—No hay necesidad de alarmarse -le aseguró él, con cierta sorna—. No te voy a secuestrar para llevarte a la naturaleza salvaje y seducirte allí, aunque la idea tiene posibilidades interesantes -añadió, con una carcajada—. Siento que te estás sonrojando al otro lado de la línea telefónica...

-Muy gracioso —repuso ella. La enojaba que pudiera leer sus reacciones tan fácilmente—. De hecho, estoy empezando a recordar un compromiso muy urgente para el fin de semana, así que...

—Un momento, Caroline. Recuerda que aún te tengo contratada. Mis derechos sobre ti duran aún un par de meses. Tú querías volver a trabajar y yo te estoy dando una oportunidad.

—Sí, pero...

—Léete la letra pequeña si quieres, pero mantén libre el fin de semana. Y relájate. Estarás bien protegida contra mis intentos de seducción. Stefan y Elena van a venir con nosotros y Tyler Lockwood, mi director artístico, se reunirá con nosotros algo más tarde.

—Oh —respondió ella. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o desilusionada.

—Yo, la revista, te proporcionaremos el equipo adecuado para la nieve. Te recogeré a las siete y media de la mañana del viernes. Espero que estés lista y preparada.

—Sí, pero...

Caroline miró el auricular con una mezcla de enojo y anticipación. Klaus había colgado. No le había dado la oportunidad de hacerle preguntas ni de formular una excusa razonable para declinar su oferta. Dejó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con el rostro de Lexi, que la interrogaba con la mirada.

— ¿Qué era todo eso? Pareces completamente atónita —le dijo su amiga.

—Me marcho este fin de semana a las montañas.

-¿A las montañas? ¿Con el dueño de esa voz tan fascinante?

—Se trata sólo de un reportaje —respondió ella, tratando de mantener un tono casual de voz—. Era Klaus Mikaelson. Habrá muchos proyectos más —añadió.

El viernes por la mañana amaneció frío y soleado. Caroline había preparado sus maletas y estaba lista, tal y como se le había ordenado. Estaba tomándose una taza de té cuando sonó el timbre.

—Buenos días, Caroline —le dijo Klaus en cuanto abrió la puerta—. ¿Estás lista para enfrentarte a la naturaleza salvaje?

Él parecía bastante capaz de hacerlo con el atuendo que llevaba puesto: una pelliza, unos pantalones de pana y unas pesadas botas. En aquel momento, tenía un aspecto rudo y atractivo. Ya no era el frío y calculador hombre de negocios a quien ella se había acostumbrado. Caroline se agarró con fuerza al pomo de la puerta y trató de mantener una apariencia tranquila cuando lo invitó a pasar.

Tras asegurarle que estaba lista, se dirigió a la cocina para dejar la taza vacía y tomó su abrigo. Se lo puso sobre el jersey y los vaqueros que llevaba puestos y luego se colocó un sombrero de esquí sobre la cabeza. Klaus la observaba en silencio.

—Estoy lista —dijo. De repente, fue consciente del intenso escrutinio al que él la estaba sometiendo.

Presa de los nervios, se humedeció los labios con la lengua—. ¿Nos vamos?

Klaus asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para tomar la maleta que ella tenía preparada junto al sofá. Entonces, con una sonrisa en los labios, le tomó la mano y la condujo hacia la puerta.

Muy pronto abandonaron la ciudad. Klaus dirigió el Mercedes hacia el norte. Condujo rápida y hábilmente a lo largo del Hudson y mantuvo con ella una conversación casual. Caroline se relajó rápidamente en el cálido interior del coche y se olvidó de la habitual inhibición que sentía al entrar en contacto con el hombre que despertaba tan fácilmente sus sentidos. Entonces, se quitó el sombrero y sacudió la cabeza para soltar su larga y rica melena.

—Hay mucho más en Nueva York que rascacielos —dijo él, después de informarle que aún seguían en el área de la Gran Manzana—. Montañas, valles, bosques...Tiene un poco de todo. Supongo que ya iba siendo hora de que cambiaras tu impresión sobre esta ciudad.

-Nunca había pensando que Nueva York fuera algo más que un lugar en el que trabajar —admitió ella—. Ruidoso, ajetreado y muy emocionante aunque a veces resulte agotador. Es una ciudad que siempre parece estar moviéndose y que nunca duerme. Por eso, el valor del silencio de mi hogar es mucho más precioso.

—Mystic Fall sigue siendo tu hogar, ¿verdad? —afirmó él, aunque parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. Su expresión se centraba en la carretera que tenía delante. Caroline frunció el ceño al sentir el cambio de su estado de ánimo. Entonces, dedicó su atención al paisaje sin molestarse en responder. Siguieron hacia el norte. Ella perdió toda noción del tiempo, embriagada por la novedad de lo que veía y la belleza de lo que le rodeaba. Cuando vio los Catskills por primera vez, lanzó un pequeño grito de placer y, espontáneamente, tiró a Klaus del brazo.

— ¡Mira las montañas! -exclamó, con una emocionada sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Klaus le devolvió el gesto, el corazón le hizo una serie de saltos acrobáticos-. Supongo que debo parecerte terriblemente tonta, pero cuando lo único que conoces son kilómetros y kilómetros de campos de trigo y colinas, todo esto es una revelación.

—No es ninguna tontería, Caroline —respondió él, con voz suave. Caroline se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida con el tono de su voz—. Te encuentro totalmente encantadora.

Entonces, le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la palma, lo que le provocó una serie de ardientes sensaciones por todo el cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrada a su tono burlón. Sin embargo, esos cambios de humor ponían patas arriba su mundo y la hacían brillar por dentro como una llama encendida. Aquel hombre era peligroso, muy peligroso. De algún modo, debía levantar un muro de defensa contra él.

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse tanto a él y a la parte de ella misma que deseaba sólo rendirse?

-Me vendría bien un café -dijo Klaus, de repente, sacando así a Caroline de sus pensamientos—. ¿Y a ti? —añadió. Entonces, se volvió hacia ella y sonrió—. ¿Te apetece un té?

—Claro.

Klaus entró en el pequeño pueblo de Catskill y detuvo el coche delante de un pequeño café. Descendió rápidamente del vehículo y Caroline hizo lo mismo antes de que él pudiera rodear el coche y abrirle la puerta. Ella no dejaba de mirar la imponente presencia de las montañas.

—Parecen más altas de lo que realmente son —comentó Klaus —. Sólo nacen a unos pocos metros de altura sobre el nivel de mar. Me encantaría ver la expresión de tu hermoso rostro cuando contemplaras las Rocosas o los Alpes.

Entrelazó la mano con la de ella y la hizo entrar en el cálido interior del café. Cuando tomaron asiento, Caroline se quitó el abrigo y se concentró de nuevo en la vista tratando de erigir un muro defensivo entre Klaus y ella.

—Café para mí y un té para la señorita. ¿Tienes hambre, Caroline?

— ¿Cómo? No...Bueno, en realidad, un poco -admitió con una sonrisa.

—Aquí sirven un maravilloso pastel de café —dijo.

Entonces, pidió dos porciones antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

—No suelo tomar dulces... —susurró ella, pensando en el pomelo en el que había pensado.

—Caroline, cielo —comentó Klaus con exagerada paciencia-. No creo que una porción de pastel vaya a estropear tu hermosa figura. En todo caso, unos kilos de más no te vendrían nada mal.

— ¡Vaya! —replicó ella, con cierta indignación—. Pues hasta ahora no he tenido ninguna queja.

—Estoy seguro de ello, y tampoco las recibirás por mi parte. Me encantan las mujeres altas y delgadas. Sin embargo, el aire de fragilidad que emana de ellas resulta algunas veces desconcertante —susurró. Extendió la mano y le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro.

Caroline decidió no prestar atención alguna ni al gesto ni al comentario.

—No recuerdo cuándo he disfrutado más de un trayecto en coche —comentó—. ¿Cuánto nos queda todavía?

—Estamos a mitad de camino —respondió Klaus. Entonces, añadió un poco de leche al café—. Deberíamos llegar a mediodía.

— ¿Cómo van a llegar allí los demás? Es decir, ¿van todos juntos en coche?

—Stefan y Elena vienen juntos —observó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces, tomó un trozo de pastel-. Más bien debería decir que Stefan y Elena acompañan al equipo de Stefan. Me sorprende ver que ha permitido que ella viaje en el mismo coche que sus valiosas cámaras y objetos.

-¿Sí?

—Supongo que no debería ser así porque he notado el creciente interés que él siente por mi secretaria. De hecho, parecía estar encantado de poder tenerla como compañía durante el viaje.

—Cuando lo llamé el otro día, Elena estaba ayudándolo a organizar sus revistas de fotografía -comentó Caroline, con incredulidad—. Con Stefan, eso corresponde a un compromiso. Todavía no me lo puedo creer. Me resulta increíble pensar que Stefan va en serio con una mujer de carne y hueso.

-El amor sólo les ocurre a los mejores -comentó él.

¿Le ocurriría a Klaus alguna vez? Caroline no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando reiniciaron el viaje, Caroline se contentó con el paisaje mientras Klaus mantenía una conversación general. La calidez y la comodidad del Mercedes la habían llevado a un estado de profunda relajación. Se acomodó sobre el asiento y, de repente, sintió los párpados muy pesados y los cerró durante un instante. La profunda voz de Klaus acrecentaba la tranquilidad de su estado de ánimo, por lo que ella murmuró suavemente su respuesta hasta que ya no escuchó nada más.

Se estiró cuando el cambio de la superficie de la carretera la hizo salir de su sopor. Abrió los ojos y, después de un momento de desorientación, regresó a la realidad. Tenía apoyada la cabeza contra el hombro de Klaus, por lo que se incorporó rápidamente y lo miró alarmada.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Me he quedado dormida?

—Podrías decir eso —respondió él mirándola mientras ella se atusaba el cabello—. Has estado una hora en el mundo de los sueños.

— ¿Una hora? —repitió ella asombrada-. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué me he perdido? —añadió mirando por la ventana.

—Todo desde Schenectady. Ahora, estamos en la carretera que conduce a mi casa.

— ¡Oh! Todo esto es muy bonito.

La estrecha carretera por la que viajaban estaba flanqueada por árboles cubiertos de nieve y escarpados riscos. Las ramas de los pinos resplandecían, brillando con una capa helada blanca y pura.

—Hay tantos árboles...

—El bosque está lleno de ellos.

—No te rías de mí —comentó ella. Le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro y siguió mirando-. Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

—No me estoy riendo de ti. Me encanta tu entusiasmo.

El coche se detuvo por fin. Caroline lanzó un grito de placer al descubrir una cabaña con forma de A en medio de un claro del bosque.

—Ven a echar un vistazo —le dijo Klaus mientras salía del coche.

Él extendió la mano y Caroline se la agarró. Juntos comenzaron a avanzar a través de la nieve. Un arroyo discurría cerca de la casa y, como una niña que desea compartir un nuevo juguete, Caroline tiró de Klaus para llevarlo hasta allí.

— ¡Qué maravilloso! ¡Qué maravilloso! —exclamó ella, al observar cómo el agua bajaba con fuerza entre las piedras—. ¡Qué lugar tan fabuloso! ¡Es tan salvaje y tan poderoso, tan intacto y primitivo!

-Algunas veces vengo aquí cuando el ambiente del despacho se hace demasiado agobiante. Hay una paz tan deliciosa... No existen ni las reuniones urgentes, ni las fechas límites ni las responsabilidades.

Caroline lo miró asombrada. Nunca se habría imaginado que Klaus tuviera la necesidad de escaparse de nada o de buscar la soledad de un lugar tan alejado de la ciudad y de sus comodidades. Para ella, Klaus Mikaelson representaba al típico hombre de negocios, con empleados dispuestos a cumplir sus órdenes sólo con que él chasqueara los dedos. En aquel momento, había empezado a ver otro aspecto de su naturaleza, lo que le causaba un profundo placer.

—También resulta bastante aislado —comentó él, mirándola con una fuerza que hizo que Caroline contuviera el aliento.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella apartó la mirada. Estaba en medio de ninguna parte. Klaus le había dicho que los demás iban a ir también allí, pero sólo tenía su palabra. No se le había ocurrido comprobarlo con Stefan. ¿Y si se lo había inventado? Estaría atrapada con él, completamente sola. ¿Qué haría si...?

-Tranquila, Caroline -dijo él, con una seca carcajada—. No te he secuestrado. Los demás vendrán enseguida para protegerte. Es decir, si pueden encontrar este lugar —añadió, con una amplia sonrisa—. Sería una pena que mis indicaciones no hubieran sido las adecuadas, ¿no te parece?

Tomó a la confundida Caroline una vez más de la mano y la llevó hacia la cabaña. El interior era muy espacioso, con amplias ventanas que parecían llevar las montañas al interior de la vivienda. Los altos techos con las vigas al descubierto daban aún más sensación de espacio. Unas escaleras de madera llegaban a un balcón que ocupaba toda la longitud del salón. Una chimenea de piedra dominaba una pared entera de la estancia, que estaba adornada con hermosos muebles y alfombras multicolores que ofrecían el contrapunto perfecto a los suelos de pino.

—Es precioso —dijo ella, encantada. Se dirigió hacia el ventanal—. Una puede estar dentro y fuera al mismo tiempo aquí.

—Yo mismo he sentido eso muchas veces —afirmó él mientras la ayudaba a despojarse del abrigo—. ¿Qué perfume llevas? —añadió. Los dedos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente la nuca de Caroline —. Siempre es el mismo, delicado y atractivo.

—Es un perfume de flor de manzana -susurró ella, sin apartar los ojos de la ventana.

—Mmm... No debes cambiarlo. Te va muy bien... Me muero de hambre —anunció de repente—. ¿Qué te parece si abres una lata o algo así y yo enciendo la chimenea? La cocina está muy bien surtida. Seguro que encuentras algo que nos ayude a matar el hambre.

—Muy bien —afirmó ella, con una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde está la cocina?

Cuando Klaus se la señaló, ella se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado inmediatamente. La cocina era muy acogedora. Estaba decorada con un estilo antiguo, con una pequeña chimenea de ladrillos y varias cacerolas de cobre colgadas de la pared, pero había sido adaptada para los tiempos modernos. La enorme alacena estaba, efectivamente, muy bien surtida, por lo que ella localizó rápidamente una serie de latas para realizar un almuerzo más que aceptable. No sería precisamente una comida digna de gourmets, pero sería más que suficiente. Abrió una lata de sopa y estaba vertiéndola en un cazo cuando oyó los pasos de Klaus.

— ¡Qué rápido! —exclamó ella—. Debiste de ser un Boy Scout maravilloso.

—Tengo por costumbre dejar preparada la chimenea cuando me marcho —explicó él—. Así, lo único que tengo que hacer cuando vengo es encender una cerilla.

— ¡Qué organizado! —observó ella mientras ponía la sopa al fuego.

— ¡Qué bien huele! —proclamó él rodeándole la cintura con los brazos—. ¿Eres buena cocinera, Caroline?

El firme cuerpo que se le pegaba a la espalda resultaba muy turbador. Caroline hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse serena.

—Todo el mundo sabe abrir una lata de sopa...

Aquella última palabra estuvo a punto de ahogársele en la garganta al sentir que Klaus le apartaba el cabello y sus cálidos labios comenzaban a besarle la nuca.

—Creo que es mejor que haga un poco de café —añadió, con la intención de zafarse de él. Sin embargo, Klaus se lo impidió y siguió torturándole la vulnerable piel—. Creía que tenías hambre...

-Así es —murmuró él, sin dejar de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja—. Estoy hambriento...

Enterró el rostro en la curva del cuello de Caroline. Ella sintió que la cocina comenzaba a darle vueltas cuando él le deslizó las manos por debajo del pantalon, cerca de zona intima.

— Klaus, no... —protestó, a pesar del deseo que la embargaba. Entonces, trató de escaparse antes de verse perdida.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes y le dio la vuelta para besarla apasionadamente. Aunque se habían besado antes, él siempre lo había hecho con un cierto control. En aquellos momentos, era como si el salvaje terreno que los rodeaba se hubiera adueñado de él. Como un hombre que ha estado reprimiendo su autocontrol demasiado tiempo, le asaltó la boca, le separó los labios y tomó posesión de ellos. Con una mano apretaba los senos de Caroline, y estos se endurecian cada vez mas que Klaus hacia su magia y como si el quisiera moldearlos juntos en una única forma. Mientras la otra mano cada vez baja un poco mas esta apunto de llegar a su centro humedo. Y ella se estaba ahogando en aquella explosión de pasión y se aferraba a Klaus mientras él le recorría el cuerpo con las manos, buscando, pidiendo, recibiendo. El fuego de su necesidad prendió también la de ella y Caroline se entregó sin reservas, tensándose contra él, deseando sólo abrasarse por completo en aquel calor.

El sonido del motor de un coche en el exterior hizo que Klaus lanzara una maldición ahogada. Apartó la boca de la de Caroline y, tras apoyar la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, suspiró.

—Nos han encontrado, Caroline. Es mejor que abras otra lata.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola! Estoy pensando en borrar mis a historias, xq nadie las lee... Uds que dicen?**

**Tenia planeado adaptar otra historia pero ya no lo se!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Capitulo Siete **

Desde el exterior se escucharon voces, la risa de Elena y el tono elevado de Stefan mientras compartían una broma. Klaus se acercó a la puerta para darles la bienvenida mientras Caroline trataba de recuperar un poco de compostura. El intento de seducción de Klaus había despertado en ella una respuesta salvaje y primitiva. Sabía que, si no los hubieran molestado, él no se habría contenido ni ella habría protestado. El deseo que habían experimentado había sido demasiado total, demasiado abrasador. El rápido inicio y el súbito final del contacto entre ambos la había dejado temblando. Se llevó las manos a las ardientes mejillas y se dirigió al fogón para ocuparse de la sopa y del café con la esperanza de que aquellas tareas tan mecánicas la ayudaran a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Veo que ya te tiene trabajando en la cocina —comentó Elena al entrar. En las manos llevaba una enorme bolsa de papel—. ¿Acaso no es esa actitud propia de un hombre?

—Hola —respondió Caroline, con bastante normalidad—. Parece que a las dos se nos han asignado un papel. ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

—Suministros para un fin de semana en la nieve —respondió ella. Rápidamente, desempaquetó los contenidos y sacó leche, queso y otros productos frescos.

—Siempre tan eficiente —afirmó Caroline con una sonrisa. Poco a poco, la tensión iba desapareciendo.

—Resulta muy difícil ser perfecta —bromeó Elena pero algunas personas nacemos así.

Cuando terminaron de preparar el almuerzo, llevaron los boles y los platos a una enorme mesa que había en el salón, con largos bancos a cada lado. Todos devoraron la sencilla comida como si hubieran pasado meses desde que habían tomado un mendrugo de pan. Caroline trató de reflejar la actitud casual de Klaus. Al principio le resultó difícil, pero, tras echar mano de todo su orgullo, se unió a la conversación y recibió los comentarios de Klaus con una relajada sonrisa.

Mientras los dos hombres se enzarzaban en una conversación técnica sobre el tipo de fotografías que requerían, Caroline se retiró con Elena a la planta superior para ver el dormitorio que las dos iban a, compartir.

Tenía un encanto tan rústico como el resto de la casa. La luminosa habitación tenía unas vistas espectaculares. Había dos camas, cubiertas con rústicos edredones y, una vez más, la madera dictaba la nota predominante.

Caroline se ocupó con la maleta en la que llevaba todas sus pertenencias mientras Elena se tiraba sobre una de las camas.

— ¿No te parece fantástico este lugar? —exclamó—. Lejos de las multitudes, de los ordenadores y de los teléfonos. Tal vez se ponga a nevar con fuerza y tengamos que quedarnos aquí hasta la primavera.

—Sólo podríamos quedarnos aquí si Stefan tuviera suficiente película fotográfica para dos meses. En caso contrario, podría empezar con el síndrome de abstinencia —comentó Caroline mientras sacaba una parca roja y unos pantalones de esquí de la maleta y los estudiaba con ojo profesional—. Creo que esto debería resaltar bastante en la nieve.

—Ese color te sentará estupendamente —dijo Elena—. Con el color de tu cabello y de tu piel y con la nieve como fondo, estarás guapísima. El jefe nunca se equivoca.

El sonido de un coche les llamó la atención. Las dos se acercaron a la ventana para ver cómo Tyler Lockwood ayudaba a Katherine a bajar del vehículo.

—Vaya —suspiró Elena. Entonces, miró con expresión triste a Caroline —. Tal vez haya cometido una...

Atónita, Caroline no dejaba de mirar la morena cabeza de Katherine.

—Yo no... Klaus no me dijo que Katherine iba a venir también -dijo

Caroline. Entonces, enfurecida por la intromisión de la morena en su fin de semana, se apartó de la ventana y siguió deshaciendo la maleta.

—A menos que él no lo sepa —aventuró Elena—. Tal vez la tire a la nieve.

—Tal vez —replicó Caroline —, se alegre de verla.

—Bueno, no lo vamos a averiguar quedándonos aquí —afirmó Elena. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la puerta y agarró a Caroline por el brazo de camino—.

Vamos a ver.

Caroline escuchó la voz de Katherine mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

—No te importa que haya venido a hacerte compañía, ¿verdad, Klaus?

Pensé que sería una maravillosa sorpresa.

Caroline entró en el salón a tiempo de ver cómo Klaus se encogía de hombros. Estaba sentado frente al fuego, con el brazo de Katherine sobre el suyo.

—No creí que las montañas fueran de tu gusto, Katherine —dijo él, con una suave sonrisa-. Si querías venir, deberías habérmelo dicho en vez de decirle a Tyler que yo quería que él te trajera aquí.

—Cariño, sólo ha sido una pequeña mentirijilla. La intriga resulta tan divertida...

—Esperemos que «tu pequeña intriga» no te lleve a «un gran aburrimiento». Estamos muy lejos de Manhattan.

—Contigo yo nunca me aburro.

Aquella voz tan suave y tan seductora ponía a Caroline de los nervios. Pudo ser que hiciera algún sonido que expresara su enojo porque los ojos de Klaus se volvieron hacia el lugar donde Elena y ella estaban de pie.

Katherine se volvió también para mirar. Antes de esbozar una vaga sonrisa, tensó los labios durante un instante.

A continuación, se produjo un intercambio de saludos poco sinceros.

Caroline optó por la distancia y se sentó al otro lado del salón con Tyler mientras Katherine dedicaba toda su atención a Caroline.

—Pensaba que nunca llegaríamos aquí —se quejaba Katherine con gesto de petulancia—. ¿Por qué se te ocurrió comprar una casa en este lugar apartado de la mano de Dios? No lo comprendo, cariño. Tanta nieve, con nada más que árboles y rocas. Y hace tanto frío... —añadió. Entonces, tras temblar delicadamente, se acurrucó contra él—. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí cuando estás solo?

—Consigo encontrar distracciones —contestó Klaus. Entonces, encendió un cigarrillo—. Además, nunca estoy solo. Las montañas están llenas de vida. Hay ardillas, conejos, zorros...Toda clase de pequeños animales.

—Eso no es precisamente a lo que yo me refería por compañía... —susurró

Katherine, con su voz más seductora.

—Tal vez no, pero a mí me entretienen sin pedirme nada a cambio. Además, a menudo veo pasar ciervos muy cerca de la cabaña cuando estoy al lado de la ventana y también osos...

— ¿Osos? —repitió Katherine horrorizada—. ¡Qué espanto!

— ¿Osos de verdad? —preguntó Caroline, muy emocionada—. ¿De qué clase? ¿Osos grizzlies?

—No, osos negros, Caroline —contestó Klaus, sonriendo al ver la reacción que ella había tenido—, pero son igual de grandes. En este momento estamos a salvo porque están hibernando -añadió, mirando a Katherine.

-Menos mal —susurró ella.

-A Caroline le gustan bastante las montañas, ¿no es así?

—Son fabulosas —afirmó ella llena de entusiasmo—. Tan salvajes e indomables... Todo esto debe de tener casi el mismo aspecto que tenía hace un siglo. No hay nada más que naturaleza durante kilómetros y kilómetros.

—Sí, sí, ya veo que te muestras muy entusiasta -observó Katherine.

Caroline le dedicó una mirada asesina.

— Caroline creció en una granja de Mystic Fall —explicó Klaus—. Ella no había visto antes las montañas.

— ¡Qué pintoresco! —murmuró Katherine, con una sonrisa—. Allí cultivan trigo o algo así, ¿verdad? Me imagino que, viniendo de una pequeña granja, estarás bastante acostumbrada a las condiciones primitivas.

El tono de superioridad que Katherine había utilizado enfureció totalmente a Caroline.

—La granja de mis padres ni es pequeña ni primitiva, señorita Pierce.

Supongo que, para alguien como usted, resulta imposible imaginarse la eternidad de los campos de trigo o los kilómetros de suaves colinas. No es un ambiente tan sofisticado como el de Nueva York, pero tampoco es prehistórico. Tenemos incluso agua corriente, caliente y fría, en las casas. Hay personas que aprecian la tierra y la respetan en todas sus formas.

—Debes de ser una chica acostumbrada a estar al aire libre —dijo

Katherine con voz aburrida—. Yo prefiero las comodidades y la cultura de la gran ciudad.

—Creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo antes de que oscurezca —anunció Caroline.

Se sentía furiosa.

Se levantó rápidamente. Necesitaba poner distancia entre Katherine y ella antes de que perdiera completamente el control.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo Tyler mientras ella se ponía el abrigo—. He tenido que cargar con esa mujer todo el día —añadió en voz muy baja, con una sonrisa de conspiración—. Creo que el aire fresco me sentará muy bien.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta, Caroline no pudo contener la risa. Se agarró del brazo de Tyler sin prestar atención alguna al ceño que se dibujó sobre ciertos ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarla.

Una vez en el exterior, los dos respiraron profundamente y se echaron a reír como niños. Decidieron dirigirse hacia el arroyo y siguieron su curso hasta adentrarse más en el bosque. La luz del sol se colaba esporádicamente entre las ramas y relucía sobre aquel suelo aterciopelado. La sosegada conversación de Tyler sirvió para relajar los tensos nervios de Caroline.

Se detuvieron y descansaron sobre una roca durante un instante.

—Esto es muy bonito —dijo Tyler. Caroline produjo un pequeño sonido que sirvió tanto de asentimiento como de expresión de placer-. Vuelvo a sentirme humano —añadió guiñando un ojo—. Es muy difícil soportar a esa mujer. No me imagino lo que Klaus ve en ella.

-¿Te parece extraño si te digo que estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo?

Al notar un ligero cambio en la luz, que parecía anunciar la cercana puesta de sol, volvieron hacia la cabaña. Una vez más, siguieron el arroyo, guiándose con las huellas que habían dejado sobre la nieve.

Cuando entraron en la cabaña, iban riéndose.

— ¿Es que no tienen la sensatez suficiente para saber que no pueden vagabundear por las montañas después del atardecer? —les espetó Klaus al verlos.

— ¿Después del atardecer? No digas tonterías —replicó Caroline mientras se quitaba las botas-. Sólo hemos dado un pequeño paseo siguiendo el arroyo —añadió. Entonces, perdió el equilibrio y se chocó con Tyler. Él la agarró por la cintura para que no se cayera y no retiró la mano mientras ella se quitaba la otra bota.

—Dejamos un rastro sobre la nieve —afirmó Tyler, con una sonrisa-. Es mejor que las migas de pan.

—El atardecer da paso a la noche cerrada con mucha rapidez y esta noche no hay luna —insistió Klaus —. Resulta muy sencillo perderse.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí y no nos hemos perdido -le dijo Caroline -. No hay necesidad de organizar una búsqueda ni de mandar un perro con una petaca de coñac. ¿Dónde está Elena?

—En la cocina, preparando la cena.

—En ese caso, es mejor que vaya a echarle una mano, ¿no crees?

Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y dejó solos a los dos hombres para que fuera Tyler el que se enfrentara al mal genio de su jefe.

-A nadie le apetece nunca ocuparse del trabajo de preparar la comida —dijo Caroline mientras entraba en la cocina.

—Díselo a la señorita Orgullosa —comentó Elena mientras desenvolvía los filetes—. Estaba tan fatigada después de tan arduo viaje que tuvo que tumbarse un rato antes de cenar.

—Pues es una bendición —afirmó Caroline mientras se unía a su amiga para preparar la cena—. Por cierto, ¿quién dijo que teníamos que ser nosotras las que nos ocupáramos de la cocina? No creo que figure en mi contrato.

—Fui yo.

— ¿Voluntariamente?

—Sencillamente, he probado los talentos culinarios de Stefan y no quise correr otra vez el riesgo de una intoxicación. En cuanto al jefe, hasta el café lo hace mal. En lo que se refiere a Tyler... bueno, puede que sea un cocinero genial, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

—Ya entiendo.

En alegre compañía, las dos prepararon la cena. Le dieron vida a la cocina con el golpeteo de los platos y los cacharros y el chisporroteo de la carne. De repente, Stefan se materializó en la puerta.

— ¡Qué bien! Estoy muerto de hambre -anunció—. ¿Cuánto queda para cenar?

—Toma —le dijo Elena antes de darle un buen montón de platos—.Ve a poner la mesa... así no pensarás en tu estómago.

—Sabía que tenía que mantenerme alejado de la cocina —gruñó él. Entonces, desapareció en dirección al salón.

—Supongo que es el aire de la montaña —comentó Caroline, cuando estuvieron todos sentados alrededor de la mesa del salón y empezaron a cenar—, pero estoy muerta de hambre.

Ver cómo Klaus esbozaba una lenta sonrisa le hizo recordar la escena que se había producido horas antes en la cocina. El color tiñó sus mejillas. Tomó la copa de vino para disimular y, tras dar un buen trago, dedicó de nuevo toda su atención a la comida.

Cuando llegó la hora de recoger, se puso de manifiesto una confusión y una desorganización patentes. Al final, Elena levantó las manos y echó a todos los hombres de la cocina.

—Yo soy el jefe —le recordó Klaus —. Se supone que soy yo quien da las órdenes.

—Hasta el lunes no —replicó ella antes de darle un buen empujón.

Entonces, observó con desaprobación cómo Katherine se marchaba con él—.

Mejor —le dijo a Caroline—. Probablemente no habría podido evitar ahogarla en el fregadero.

Más tarde, la fiesta se prolongó en el salón. Tras rechazar el coñac que le ofreció Klaus, Caroline se sentó sobre un pequeño escabel cerca del fuego. Observó cómo danzaban las llamas sin darse cuenta de la imagen que tenía. El cabello y las mejillas le relucían con la suave luz y tenía una expresión suave y soñadora en los ojos. Sólo una pequeña porción de su mente registraba la conversación que se estaba produciendo y el tintineo ocasional de las copas. Con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza sobre las palmas de las manos, se dejó apartar por la magia del fuego de todo pensamiento consciente.

— ¿Te han hipnotizado las llamas, Caroline? —le preguntó Klaus de repente, mientras se agachaba para sentarse sobre la alfombra, al lado de ella.

—Creo que sí —respondió ella—. Se ven imágenes si se sabe buscarlas. Por ejemplo, allí hay un castillo con sus torreones y allí un caballo con las crines flotándole sobre el viento.

—Y allí un anciano sentado sobre una mecedora —dijo él.

Caroline se volvió para mirarlo, muy sorprendida de que él hubiera visto también aquella imagen.

Klaus le devolvió la mirada con la intensidad de un abrazo. Ella se levantó inmediatamente, abrumada por la debilidad que aquellos ojos eran capaces de evocar.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —anunció, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Creo que me voy a la cama. No quiero que Stefan se queje mañana por la mañana de que tengo un aspecto muy cansado.

Tras desearles las buenas noches a todos los presentes, se marchó rápidamente del salón sin dar a Klaus la oportunidad de decir nada más.

Cuando se despertó a primera hora de la mañana, el dormitorio estaba iluminado por la tenue luz del alba. Estiró los brazos y se incorporó en la cama, sabiendo que ya no podría dormir más. Cuando se metió entre las sábanas la noche anterior, sus emociones estaban sumidas en una profunda confusión. Creyó que se pasaría horas dando vueltas en la cama, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, no sólo se había quedado dormida inmediatamente, sino que también había descansado muy profundamente, lo que le hacía recibir el nuevo día con alegría.

Elena seguía dormida, por lo que Caroline se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse en absoluto silencio. Se puso un jersey azul marino con un pantalón verde musgo. Decidió prescindir del maquillaje y se colocó el mono de esquiar que Klaus le había proporcionado. A continuación, se colocó la gorra a juego en la cabeza.

Bajó con mucho cuidado las escaleras y escuchó cómo se desperezaban los sonidos de la mañana. Sin embargo, la cabaña seguía sumida en un profundo silencio. Tras colocarse las botas y los guantes, Caroline salió de la cabaña.

El sol brillaba con fuerza. El bosque estaba en silencio. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y que las montañas fueran una tierra mágica sin habitantes humanos. Sus únicos compañeros eran los majestuosos pinos cubiertos de nieve y cuyo fuerte aroma penetraba el aire.

—Estoy sola —dijo en voz alta—. No hay otra alma en el mundo entero añadió. Entonces, echó a correr por la nieve, embriagada por la liberación que sentía—. ¡Soy libre!

Comenzó a arrojar nieve por encima de su cabeza al tiempo que daba vueltas sobre sí misma antes de lanzarse sobre el frío manto blanco.

Contempló una vez más las nevadas montañas y comprendió que su corazón se había expandido para dejar sitio a un nuevo amor. Estaba enamorada de las montañas, al igual que lo estaba de los campos cubiertos de trigo.

El nuevo y el viejo amor la llenaban de alegría. Se puso de pie rápidamente y echó a correr una vez más por la nieve, pataleándola con fuerza antes de dejarse caer de espaldas. Se quedó allí, tumbada, con brazos y piernas extendidos, mirando al cielo hasta que un rostro adornado con unos risueños ojos dorados entró en su línea de visión.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Cariño?

—Haciendo un ángel —replicó ella—. Verás. Te tumbas y luego mueves los brazos y las piernas así —le explicó, para hacerle una demostración inmediatamente—. El truco es levantarse sin estropearlo. Requiere una tremenda habilidad y un equilibrio perfecto.

Se sentó con mucho cuidado y luego apoyó todo su peso sobre los pies. A continuación, comenzó a ponerse de pie sin dejar de tambalearse.

—Dame la mano —le ordenó—. He perdido práctica —explicó. Se aferró a la mano que Klaus le extendía y, entonces, dio un salto. Después, se dio la vuelta para admirar el resultado-. ¿Ves? Es un ángel.

—Muy bonito. Tienes mucho talento.

—Sí, lo sé. No creía que hubiera nadie más levantado —comentó mientras se sacudía la nieve del trasero.

—Te vi bailando en la nieve desde mi ventana. ¿A qué estás jugando?

—A que estaba sola en medio de todo esto —contestó ella. Volvió a dar vueltas sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos.

—Uno nunca está solo aquí. Mira.

Klaus señaló hacia el bosque. Caroline abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el enorme ciervo que la miraba fijamente. Su cornamenta le adornaba la cabeza como si fuera una corona.

—Es magnífico —susurró, antes de que el ciervo se diera la vuelta y desapareciera en el corazón del bosque—. ¡Oh, estoy enamorada! —exclamó echando de nuevo a correr por la nieve—. ¡Estoy completamente enamorada de este lugar! ¿Quién necesita un hombre cuando se puede tener todo esto?

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Klaus.

Caroline sintió que una bola de nieve le golpeaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se volvió y lo miró con ojos entornados.

—Ya sabes que, por supuesto, esto significa la guerra.

Tomó un puñado de nieve y lo convirtió rápidamente en una bola.

Entonces, se lo lanzó a Klaus con fuerza. Intercambiaron disparos de nieve, aunque las bolas daban en el blanco casi tan frecuentemente como fallaban. Poco a poco, Klaus fue cercándola y Caroline tuvo que emplearse en una retirada estratégica. Su huida se vio interrumpida cuando él la agarró y la tiró al suelo para rodar con ella por la nieve. Las mejillas de Caroline relucían por el frío y los ojos le brillaban de alegría.

—Muy bien, tú ganas, tú ganas...

—Así es —afirmó él—. Y el vencedor se queda con el botín.

La besó suavemente, moviendo los labios encima de los de ella con ligereza. Rápidamente, consiguió acallar las risas de Caroline.

—Tarde o temprano, siempre gano —murmuró mientras le besaba los ojos cerrados—. Y me parece que no hacemos esto con la suficiente frecuencia

-añadió. Entonces, profundizó el beso hasta que los sentidos de Caroline comenzaron a dar vueltas—.Tienes nieve por toda la cara...

Le acarició la mejilla con los labios. Con la lengua, fue retirándole uno a uno todos los copos. Sin poder evitarlo, Caroline sintió un exquisito terror.

—Oh, Caroline. Eres una criatura tan deliciosa... —susurró. La miró fijamente a los ojos y respiró profundamente. A continuación, comenzó a quitarle la nieve con las manos-. Creo que los demás ya se habrán levantado. Vamos a desayunar.

-**0ooo0**-

—Ponte aquí, Caroline.

Estaba una vez más sobre la nieve, pero aquella vez iba acompañada por

Stefan y su cámara. El fotógrafo llevaba haciendo fotografías durante horas, según le parecía a Caroline. Ella deseó fervientemente que la sesión terminara. No hacía más que pensar en el chocolate caliente que se tomaría delante de la chimenea.

-Muy bien, Caroline. Vuelve a la tierra. Se supone que te estás divirtiendo, no perdida en tus pensamientos.

—Espero que se te congelen los objetivos —replicó ella, con una sonrisa.

—Basta ya, Caroline —protestó Stefan mientras seguía tomando fotografías-.

Muy bien, con eso servirá.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Caroline se desplomó sobre la nieve fingiendo un desmayo. Stefan se inclinó sobre ella y tomó otra fotografía. Ella se echó a reír.

— ¿Son cada vez más largas las sesiones, Stefan, o es impresión mía?

—Es impresión tuya —respondió él—. Ya has pasado la cima de tu carrera.

A partir de ahora todo irá cuesta abajo —bromeó.

—Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es ir cuesta abajo —replicó Caroline. Se puso rápidamente de pie y agarró un puñado de nieve.

—No, Caroline, no —suplicó Stefan mientras protegía su cámara—. Recuerda las fotos que acabo de tomar. No pierdas el control —añadió. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia la cabaña.

—Que he pasado la cima de mi carrera, ¿eh? ¡Toma!

La bola de nieve golpeó a Stefan de lleno en la espalda. A continuación, echó a correr tras él y, cuando lo alcanzó, se le subió a la espalda y comenzó a golpearle en la cabeza.

—Tú sigue —le dijo Stefan transportándola sin esfuerzo alguno—.

Estrangúlame, cáusame una conmoción cerebral... pero no se te ocurra tocarme la cámara.

Justo cuando se acercaban a la cabaña, Klaus salió de su interior.

—Hola, Stefan —dijo—. ¿Ya han acabado?

—Señor Mikaelson —comentó ella en tono muy serio, tengo que hablar con usted. Creo que debemos contratar un nuevo fotógrafo. Éste acaba de sugerir que mi carrera va cuesta abajo.

—Yo no tengo la culpa —protestó Stefan-. Figuradamente, llevo meses contigo en brazos y ahora te transporto literalmente. Creo que estás engordando.

—Eso es el colmo —protestó ella—. Ahora ya no me queda elección. ¡Tengo que matarlo!

—Déjalo durante unos días, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió Elena, que acababa de aparecer en la puerta—. Él no lo sabe todavía, pero voy a llevarlo a dar un paseo por el bosque.

—Muy bien —afirmó Caroline —. Eso debería darme el tiempo suficiente para considerar mi decisión. Déjame en el suelo, Stefan. Te acabo de conceder un indulto.

— ¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Klaus a Caroline, cuando entraron en la cabaña y ella comenzó a despojarse del mono de esquiar.

—Estoy congelada. Hay algunos entre nosotros que tienen anticongelante en vez de sangre en las venas.

—Ejercer de modelo no es sólo glamour y sonrisas, ¿verdad? —preguntó

Klaus mientras ella se sacudía la nieve del cabello-. ¿Estás satisfecha? -quiso saber él de repente—. ¿No deseas nada más?

—Ésta es mi profesión y es lo que sé hacer.

—Pero, ¿es lo que quieres hacer? —insistió él—. ¿Es lo único que deseas hacer?

— ¿Lo único? A mí me parece que es más que suficiente —replicó ella.

Klaus la observó durante un instante. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Incluso con vaqueros, se movía con una gran elegancia. Completamente perpleja, Caroline observó cómo desaparecía por el pasillo.

La tarde pasó muy tranquilamente. Caroline se tomó el chocolate caliente con el que tanto había soñado y dormitó un rato sobre una butaca que había al lado del fuego. A continuación, observó cómo Klaus y Tyler jugaban al ajedrez.

Katherine no dejaba a Klaus ni un solo instante, a pesar de que seguía la partida con evidente aburrimiento. Cuando terminaron de jugar, insistió en que Klaus le mostrara el bosque. A Caroline le resultó evidente que no estaba pensando ni en los árboles ni en las ardillas.

Poco a poco, empezó a oscurecer. Katherine, con aspecto algo enojado después de su paseo, se quejó sobre el frío y luego anunció como si se tratara de una reina que iba a darse un baño durante al menos una hora.

Cenaron un guisado de carne, que disgustó profundamente a la morena.

Compensó su descontento bebiendo más vino del aconsejable. Nadie prestaba atención alguna a sus innumerables quejas, por lo que la cena pasó con el ambiente relajado de personas que se han acostumbrado a la compañía de los demás.

Una vez más, Caroline y Elena se hicieron cargo de la cocina. Estaban a punto de terminar de recoger cuando Katherine entró, con otra copa de vino en la mano.

-¿Han acabado ya con los quehaceres femeninos? —les preguntó con un profundo sarcasmo.

—Sí. Te agradecemos profundamente tu ayuda —replicó Elena mientras metía los platos en un aparador.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar con Caroline.

—No, claro que no me importa —contestó Elena. Sin inmutarse, siguió guardando platos.

Katherine se dirigió hacia el fogón, que Caroline se estaba ocupando de limpiar.

—No pienso tolerar tu comportamiento durante más tiempo —le espetó.

—Muy bien. Si prefieres hacerlo tú... —replicó. Acto seguido, le ofreció el estropajo con el que estaba limpiando.

—Te vi esta mañana revoleándote con Klaus —le espetó Katherine.

— ¿Sí? —repuso Caroline. Entonces, volvió a centrar toda su atención en la limpieza de la cocina—. En realidad, estaba tirándole bolas de nieve. Yo creía que tú estabas dormida.

— Klaus me despertó cuando se levantó de la cama.

Katherine había hablado con voz suave, pero la implicación de sus palabras resultaba evidente. El dolor se apoderó de Caroline. ¿Cómo podía haber abandonado Klaus los brazos de una mujer para ir tan fácilmente a los de otra? Cerró los ojos y se sintió palidecer. La diversión y la intimidad que habían compartido aquella mañana carecían de significado. Se aferró a su orgullo desesperadamente y volvió a enfrentarse con Katherine.

—Cada uno tiene derecho a tener sus gustos —replicó.

Katherine se ruborizó dramáticamente. Tras lanzar un furioso juramento, arrojó el contenido de la copa sobre el jersey de Caroline.

— ¡Con eso has ido demasiado lejos, Katherine! —explotó Elena, muy enojada—. No te vas a salir con la tuya en esto.

—Perderás tu trabajo por haberme hablado así.

—Inténtalo. Cuando mi jefe vea que...

— ¡Ya basta! —las interrumpió Caroline —. No quiero que hagas una escena, Elena.

—Pero Caroline...

—No, por favor. Olvídalo. Lo digo en serio —afirmó, a pesar de que sentía la necesidad de arrancarle el cabello a Katherine —. No hay necesidad de meter a Klaus en esto. Ya he tenido más que suficiente.

—Muy bien, Caroline —dijo Elena. Entonces, lanzó a Katherine una mirada de desprecio-. Sólo por ti.

Caroline salió de la cocina con rapidez. Deseaba fervientemente poder alcanzar el santuario de su dormitorio. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a la escalera, se encontró con Klaus.

-¿Acaso has estado en la guerra, Caroline? -le preguntó, al ver las manchas rojas que llevaba en el jersey—. Y parece que has perdido.

—Yo no tenía nada que perder —musitó ella antes de tratar de seguir con su camino.

—Un momento... ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Caroline tras agarrarla por el brazo.

-Nada...

—No me vengas con ésas... Mírate -le ordenó Klaus. Trató de agarrarle a

Caroline la barbilla, pero ella se lo impidió—. No hagas eso. ¿Qué te pasa?

—insistió. Le agarró el rostro y se lo inmovilizó.

—No me pasa nada —replicó ella—. Simplemente estoy cansada de que me manoseen.

Rápidamente, observó cómo los ojos de Klaus se oscurecían hasta alcanzar una tormentosa expresión.

—Tienes suerte de que haya otras personas en la casa o te daría un buen ejemplo de lo que es realmente manosear. Es una pena que yo respetara tu frágil inocencia, pero te aseguro que, en el futuro, mantendré las manos alejadas de ti.

Klaus la soltó por fin. Entonces, con la barbilla y el brazo doloridos por la presión, Caroline lo empujó con suavidad y comenzó a subir tranquilamente las escaleras.

- **0oo0** -

**A/N**

**Hola! Entre mas reviews tenga mis historias más rápido subiré un capitulo! ;-) Es que me parece que nadie lee mis historias **

**Por lo menos 10 reviews para actualizar!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Ocho**

Febrero dio paso a marzo. El tiempo era tan desangelado y triste como el estado de ánimo de Caroline. Desde aquel fatídico fin de semana en los Adirondacks no había tenido noticias de Klaus ni esperaba tenerlas.

La edición de Hibrido con el reportaje de Caroline había salido ya publicada, pero ella no pudo entusiasmarse en modo alguno mientras miraba las fotografías que cubrían las páginas. El sonriente rostro del papel cuché parecía pertenecer a otra persona, a una desconocida que Caroline ni reconocía ni con la que se identificaba. Sin embargo, el reportaje fue un rotundo éxito y las revistas se vendieron rápidamente. Ella se vio acosada por constantes ofertas de trabajo, pero ninguna de ellas la emocionaba. Contemplaba la continuidad de su carrera con infinita indiferencia.

Una llamada de Elena puso fin a su apatía. La llamada suponía una reunión con Klaus Mikaelson. Caroline dudó si aceptar o no, pero decidió que prefería enfrentarse a Klaus en su despacho a que él fuera a buscarla a su casa.

Se vistió cuidadosamente para la reunión. Eligió un elegante traje amarillo claro. Se recogió el cabello y se lo cubrió con un sombrero de ala ancha. Después de mirarse cuidadosamente, se quedó muy satisfecha con la imagen de tranquilidad y sofisticación que le devolvía el espejo.

Mientras subía en ascensor al despacho de Klaus, Caroline se dijo que debía permanecer distante, por lo que reflejó en su rostro una expresión de fría cortesía. Decidió que él no vería el dolor que la embargaba.

Ella misma se ocuparía de ocultar bien su vulnerabilidad. Su habilidad para reflejar lo que la cámara le pedía sería su defensa. Sus años de experiencia no la traicionarían.

Elena la saludó con una alegre sonrisa.

—Entra —dijo, mientras apretaba un botón del intercomunicador—. Te está esperando.

Caroline ahogó el miedo y se colocó una permanente sonrisa antes de entrar en la guarida del león.

—Buenas tardes, Caroline —la saludó Klaus. Se recostó en su asiento, pero no se levantó—.Ven a sentarte.

—Hola, Klaus —respondió ella, con un tono de cortesía idéntico al que

Klaus había utilizado. Mantuvo la sonrisa a pesar de que el estómago se le había empezado a tensar al ver los ojos de él.

—Tienes buen aspecto.

—Gracias, tú también.

—Acabo de mirar de nuevo el reportaje. Ha tenido tanto éxito como esperábamos.

—Sí, me alegro de que haya salido tan bien para todos.

— ¿Cuál de estas mujeres eres tú? —preguntó él mientras observaba las fotografías—. ¿La alegre niña, la mujer elegante, la profesional dedicada, la amante esposa, la devota madre o la exótica seductora? -añadió. De repente, estaba mirando a Caroline muy fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo soy sólo un rostro y un cuerpo que hacen lo que se les dice y que proyectan la imagen que se requiere. Por eso me contrataste, ¿no es verdad?

-Es decir que, como un camaleón, cambias de una a otro según se exige.

—Por eso me pagan —respondió ella. Se sentía ligeramente molesta.

—He oído que has recibido muchas ofertas. Debes de estar muy ocupada.

-Sí -mintió ella fingiendo entusiasmo-. Ha sido muy emocionante. Aún no he decidido cuáles aceptar. Se me ha dicho que debería contratar a un agente para que se ocupe de este tipo de cosas. Tengo una oferta de un fabricante de perfumes muy conocido que implica un contrato a largo plazo, tres años de publicidad en la televisión y, por supuesto, en las revistas. Creo que, por el momento, es la más interesante...

—Ya veo. También me han dicho que se ha dirigido a ti una de las cadenas de televisión.

—Sí, pero también tendría que actuar, por lo que tengo que pensarlo muy bien. No sé si haría bien en elegir algo como eso.

Klaus se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana. Ella lo observó sin decir palabra, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. Sin poder evitarlo, se fijó cómo el sol se reflejaba en su abundante cabello.

—Ya has terminado el contrato que tenías conmigo, Caroline. Aunque estoy dispuesto a hacerte una oferta, no sería tan lucrativa como la de un canal de televisión.

Otro contrato... Caroline se alegró de que él estuviera de espaldas para que no pudiera observar la expresión de su rostro. Al menos, ya sabía por qué él había deseado verla. Sólo era para ofrecerle otro contrato, otro trozo de papel. Aunque no tenía intención alguna de aceptar ninguno de los otros contratos, tendría que rechazar la oferta de Klaus. No podría soportar volver a trabajar con él.

Antes de responder, se puso de pie.

—Te agradezco mucho tu oferta, Klaus, pero debo pensar en mi trayectoria profesional. Te estoy más que agradecida por la oportunidad que me diste, pero...

— ¡Ya te dije antes que no quiero tu gratitud! —exclamó él, interrumpiéndola. Entonces, se volvió para mirarla—. No me interesan las expresiones obligatorias de gratitud y apreciación. Lo que hayas recibido como resultado de tu trabajo en mi revista, te lo has ganado tú sola. Ahora, quítate ese sombrero para que pueda verte la cara.

Sin esperar que Caroline lo hiciera, le agarró el sombrero y se lo colocó en las manos. Caroline resistió la necesidad que sentía de tragar saliva.

Lo miró a la cara sin pestañear.

—Tú eres la autora de tu propio éxito, Caroline. Yo, ni soy responsable de él ni quiero serlo —añadió él en un tono de voz más tranquilo y preciso, con un esfuerzo aparente por recuperar el control—. No espero que aceptes la oferta que yo te hago. Sin embargo, si cambias de opinión, estaría dispuesto a negociar. Decidas lo que decidas, te deseo buena suerte... Me gustaría creer que eres feliz.

—Gracias —replicó ella. Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Klaus...

Con la mano ya puesta sobre el pomo de la puerta, ella cerró los ojos durante un instante y trató de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse de nuevo a él.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó por fin.

Klaus la miró fijamente. A ella le dio la sensación de que estaba memorizando todos y cada uno de sus rasgos.

—Adiós.

-Adiós -contestó ella. Entonces, giró el pomo y se escapó.

Completamente aturdida, se apoyó contra el reverso de la puerta. Elena la miró asombrada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Caroline? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Caroline la miró fijamente sin comprender. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada —susurró—.Y todo.

Con un sollozo ahogado salió corriendo del despacho.

Unas noches después, Caroline tomó un taxi con poco entusiasmo. Había permitido que Stefan y Elena la persuadieran para que asistiera a una fiesta al otro lado de la ciudad, en el ático de Tyler Lockwood. Sabía que no debía hundirse en la autocompasión ni aislarse de sus amigos.

Mientras se arrebujaba en su chal para tratar de derrotar la fresca brisa de abril, se dijo que ya era hora de que pensara en el futuro. Pasarse el día sentada en casa no le iba a servir de nada.

Como resultado de tanta reflexión, llegó a la fiesta con ánimo de divertirse. Tyler la acompañó hasta la barra del bar y le preguntó qué le apetecía tomar. Caroline estaba a punto de pedir su habitual bebida sin alcohol cuando un bol lleno de un ponche de color rosado le llamó la atención.

—Oh, eso tiene buen aspecto. ¿Qué es?

—Ponche de frutas —le informó él mientras le llenaba un vaso sin esperar su respuesta.

Caroline decidió que sería una bebida bastante inocua. Le dio un sorbo y le pareció deliciosa. Entonces, empezó a mezclarse con los invitados.

Saludó a personas ya conocidas y a los rostros nuevos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para reír o charlar. Iba de grupo en grupo, sorprendida de lo alegre que se sentía. La depresión y la infelicidad parecían haberse disuelto como la bruma de verano. Aquello era lo que había necesitado desde el principio. Gente, música y una nueva actitud ante la vida.

Se había tomado ya tres vasos de ponche y se lo estaba pasando estupendamente. Estaba flirteando con un hombre alto y moreno, que se había presentado como Jessie, cuando una voz conocida habló a sus espaldas.

—Hola, Caroline. Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí.

Caroline se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a Klaus. Sólo había accedido a asistir a la fiesta porque Elena le había asegurado que Klaus tenía otros planes. Le dedicó una vaga sonrisa y, durante un instante, se preguntó por qué su imagen estaba algo borrosa.

—Hola Klaus. ¿Has decidido mezclarte con tus súbditos esta noche?

Él le miró las sonrojadas mejillas y la ausente sonrisa antes de observarla de arriba abajo. Cuando volvió a mirarla a la cara, tenía una ceja fruncida.

—Lo hago de vez en cuando... Es bueno para mi imagen.

—Mmm —replicó ella antes de tomarse el resto de ponche que le quedaba en el vaso—. A los dos se nos da muy bien cuidar de nuestra imagen, ¿verdad? —añadió. Entonces, se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba de pie a su lado con una brillante sonrisa—. Jessie, sé un cielo y ve por otro de éstos para mí. Es el ponche ése que está sobre la barra... En el bol...

— ¿Cuántos te has tomado ya, Caroline? —le preguntó Klaus mientras Jessie iba a cumplir el encargo—. Pensaba que dos copas eran tu límite.

—Esta noche no hay límite —replicó ella con un violento movimiento de cabeza—. Estoy celebrando que he vuelto a nacer. Además, sólo es ponche de frutas.

—Por el aspecto que tienes, yo diría que está hecho con frutas muy alcohólicas. Después de todo, tal vez deberías considerar los beneficios del café.

—No seas aburrido —le espetó ella mientras le tocaba con un dedo los botones de la camisa que él llevaba puesta—. Seda... Siempre he sentido una gran debilidad por la seda. Stefan está aquí, ¿sabes? No tiene su cámara. Casi no lo he reconocido sin ella.

—Creo que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tengas dificultad hasta para reconocer a tu propia madre.

—No, mi madre sólo hace fotos con una Polaroid, de vez en cuando —le informó mientras Jessie regresaba con su bebida. Tras dar un largo sorbo, agarró a Jessie del brazo—. Baila conmigo. Me encanta bailar. Toma —añadió, refiriéndose a Klaus —, sujétamelo durante un rato.

Se sentía ligera y libre mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música. Se maravilló por el hecho de que hubiera dejado alguna vez que Klaus Mikaelson interfiriera en su vida. La sala parecía dar vueltas al ritmo de la música y la llenaba con una desconocida sensación de euforia. Jessie le dijo algo al oído que ella no pudo comprender, por lo que se limitó a suspirar como respuesta.

Cuando la música se detuvo, una mano le tocó en el brazo. Se giró y se encontró con Klaus al lado de ella.

— ¿Acaso quieres tú bailar ahora conmigo? —preguntó ella mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro.

—Marcharme es más bien lo que tenía en mente —le corrigió él. Entonces, empezó a tirarle del brazo—.Y tú también.

—Sin embargo, yo no deseo marcharme —dijo ella—. Es muy temprano y me estoy divirtiendo.

—Eso ya lo veo —replicó él, sin dejar de tirar de ella—, pero nos vamos de todas formas.

—No tienes que llevarme a mi casa. Puedo tomar un taxi yo sola. O tal vez Jessie pueda llevarme.

—Y un cuerno —rugió él mientras la arrastraba entre la multitud.

—Quiero bailar un poco más —repuso Caroline. Entonces, se dio una rápida vuelta y se chocó de pleno con el torso de Klaus -. ¿Quieres tú bailar conmigo?

—Esta noche no, Caroline —suspiró. Entonces, miró atentamente a Caroline.

Supongo que tendré que hacer esto del modo más difícil.

Con un rápido movimiento, se la echó al hombro y comenzó a abrirse paso entre los asistentes a la fiesta, que los observaban completamente atónitos. En vez de llenarse de indignación. Caroline empezó a reírse.

— ¡Qué divertido es esto! Mi padre solía llevarme así.

—Genial.

—Por aquí, jefe.

Elena estaba al lado de la puerta con el bolso y el chal de Caroline en las manos.

— ¿Tienes ya todo bajo control?

—Lo tendré —respondió él mientras salía del apartamento.

Sacó así a Caroline del edificio y la dejó sin ceremonia alguna en su coche.

—Ya está —le dijo—. Ahora, ponte esto.

—No tengo frío —replicó ella. Entonces, lanzó el chal contra el asiento trasero—. Me siento maravillosa.

—Estoy seguro de ello —comentó Klaus. Se metió en el coche y le lanzó una mirada antes de arrancar el motor—. Tienes suficiente alcohol en la sangre como para calentar un edificio de dos plantas.

—Sólo es ponche de frutas —insistió Caroline —. ¡Oh, mira la luna! —añadió. Se abalanzó rápidamente sobre el salpicadero y contempló absorta el disco de plata que brillaba en el cielo—. Me encanta la luna llena.

Vamos a dar un paseo.

-No.

—No tenía ni idea de que eras tan aguafiestas.

A continuación, Caroline volvió a recostarse contra el asiento y empezó a canturrear mientras Klaus conducía. Por fin, detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento del edificio de Caroline y se volvió a mirarla.

—Está bien, Caroline. ¿Puedes andar o te llevo?

—Claro que puedo andar. Llevo años y años andando —replicó ella. Entonces, abrió la puerta del coche y salió para demostrárselo. De repente, le extraño que el suelo estuviera algo inclinado—. ¿Ves? Tengo un equilibrio perfecto —añadió en voz alta a pesar de que se tambaleaba peligrosamente.

—Claro, Caroline. Podrías ser equilibrista —comentó él. Entonces, la agarró por el brazo para evitar que terminara en el suelo. A continuación, la tomó entre sus brazos y la acurrucó contra su pecho. Ella se lo permitió e incluso le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Esto me gusta mucho más —dijo Caroline mientras subían en el ascenso.

¿Sabes lo que siempre he deseado hacer?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Klaus, sin molestarse en girar la cabeza. En aquel momento, ella comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja suavemente—. Caroline...

—susurró, pero ella le interrumpió.

—Tienes una boca fascinante -musitó mientras se la acariciaba con la punta del dedo.

— Caroline, detente...

—Y también un rostro con una forma muy agradable. Además, esos ojos me han cautivado —murmuró. Empezó a recorrerle el cuello con la boca y

Klaus lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando se abrieron por fin las puertas del ascensor—. ¡Qué bien hueles!

Klaus trató de encontrar las llaves de Caroline a pesar de que la llevaba a ella en brazos y de que no dejaba de sentir su boca contra la oreja.

— Caroline, basta —le ordenó-. Vas a hacerme olvidar que este juego tiene reglas.

Cuando por fin consiguió completar el delicado proceso de abrir la puerta, se apoyó contra la madera durante un instante y respiró profundamente.

-Yo creía que a los hombres les gusta que los seduzcan -susurró ella sin dejar de frotar su mejilla contra la de él.

—Escucha, Caroline...

Cuando giró la cabeza, notó que ella le capturaba la boca.

—Me encanta besarte —dijo ella. Entonces, bostezó y acurrucó la cabeza contra el cuello de Klaus.

— Caroline... ¡Por el amor de Dios!

A duras penas consiguió llegar al dormitorio mientras ella seguía murmurando palabras incoherentes. Trató de dejarla sobre la colcha, pero Caroline no se le soltó del cuello, lo que hizo que Klaus perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de ella. Una vez más, la joven apretó los labios contra los de él. Desesperadamente, Klaus trató de soltarse.

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo —afirmó Klaus. Con un somnoliento gemido, ella cerró los ojos—. ¿Tienes algo debajo de ese vestido? —quiso saber mientras le quitaba los zapatos.

—Mmm... Un ligero movimiento.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y murmuró algo. Klaus respiró profundamente, le dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido, le apartó la tela de los hombros y siguió deslizándosela a lo largo de todo el cuerpo.

—Vas a pagar por esto —le advirtió.

Las maldiciones de Klaus se hicieron más elocuentes cuando se vio obligado a no prestar atención alguna a la suave piel de Caroline bajo un minúsculo trozo de seda. Apartó las sábanas y la metió en la cama. Caroline suspiró y se acurrucó contra la almohada.

Por su parte, Klaus se dirigió hacia la puerta y se apoyó contra el umbral. Se permitió contemplar a Caroline mientras ella se sumergía en un plácido sueño.

—No me lo puedo creer. Debo de estar loco —susurró—.Voy a odiarme por la mañana...

Tras dar un largo suspiro, fue en busca de la botella de whisky que Caroline guardaba en la cocina.

- **0oo0** -


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Nueve**

Caroline se despertó con la brillante luz del sol. Parpadeó repetidamente para tratar de enfocar los objetos familiares que veía a su alrededor.

Entonces, se incorporó en la cama y lanzó un gruñido. La cabeza le dolía y parecía que tenía la boca llena de arena. Colocó los pies sobre el suelo y trató de ponerse de pie, pero sólo consiguió volver a caer sobre la cama con un gemido. El dormitorio parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor como si fuera un carrusel. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos con la esperanza de detenerlo.

« ¿Qué bebí anoche?», se preguntó. A duras penas, consiguió levantarse e ir a su armario para buscar una bata.

Vio que su vestido estaba tirado a los pies de la cama y lo observó llena de confusión. No recordaba habérselo quitado. Atónita, sacudió la cabeza y se apretó una mano contra la sien. Decidió que lo que necesitaba era una aspirina, un zumo y una ducha fría. Al ver que unos zapatos y una chaqueta de hombre la acusaban desde el salón, se detuvo en seco y se apoyó contra la pared.

—Dios santo —susurró.

Poco a poco, fue recuperando los recuerdos. Klaus la había llevado a casa y ella... Al recordar la conducta que mostró en el ascensor se echó a temblar. ¿Qué habría ocurrido después? Sólo podía recordar retazos, pequeñas piezas como las de un rompecabezas destrozado contra el suelo... Pensar que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a reconstruirlo le disgustaba profundamente.

—Buenos días, cariño.

Caroline se dio la vuelta lentamente. Cuando vio que Klaus le estaba sonriendo palideció un poco más. Iba vestido tan sólo con unos pantalones y llevaba una camisa encima del hombro. La humedad de su cabello revelaba el hecho de que acababa de salir de la ducha. «De mi ducha», pensó ella mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Me vendría muy bien un poco de café, cielo —comentó él.

Entonces, la besó ligeramente en la mejilla, de un modo tan íntimo que

Caroline sintió un nudo en el estómago. A grandes zancadas se dirigió a la cocina y ella lo siguió, aterrorizada. Después de conectar el hervidor de agua, Klaus se volvió y le agarró la cintura con los brazos.

—Estuviste magnífica —susurró mientras le acariciaba suavemente la frente con los labios. Caroline creyó que estaba a punto de desmayarse—. ¿Te has divertido tanto como yo?

—Bueno, supongo... No... No me acuerdo de nada exactamente.

— ¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó él, incrédulo—. ¿Cómo has podido olvidarte?

Fue maravilloso.

—Yo estaba... Oh... —musitó. Entonces, se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. La cabeza...

— ¿Tienes resaca? —preguntó él muy preocupado—. Yo te ayudaré...

Klaus se apartó de su lado y empezó a buscar en el frigorífico.

— ¿Cómo puedo tener resaca? Sólo tomé un poco de ponche.

—Y tres clases de ron.

— ¿Ron? —repitió ella. Entonces, frunció el ceño y trató de recordar—.

Yo no tomé nada más que...

—Ese ponche de frutas —respondió él mientras se afanaba en encontrar su remedio—. Lo preparan, principalmente, con tres clases de ron, blanco, tostado y añejo.

—No lo sabía... En ese caso bebí demasiado. No estoy acostumbrada. Tú... tú te has aprovechado de mí...

— ¿Que me he aprovechado de ti? —le preguntó él con un vaso en la mano mientras la miraba completamente atónito—. Cielo, yo no podría ni siquiera dominarte... Eres una verdadera tigresa cuando te pones —añadió, con una sonrisa.

—Acabas de decir algo horrible —explotó ella. Entonces, gimió cuando la cabeza empezó a zumbarle implacablemente.

—Toma, bebe —dijo Klaus ofreciéndole un vaso. Caroline lo miró sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué tiene?

—No preguntes —le aconsejó él—. Sólo bébetelo.

Caroline se tragó la bebida de un solo golpe y luego se echó a temblar cuando sintió cómo le bajaba el líquido por la garganta.

-Ugh.

—Es el precio que se ha de pagar por emborracharse, amor mío.

—Yo no me emborraché exactamente —protestó ella—. Sólo estaba algo... aturdida. Y tú... —le espetó mirándolo con desprecio—, tú te has aprovechado de mí.

—Yo diría más bien que fue al revés.

—No sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pues a mí me pareció que sí lo sabías... y muy bien —afirmó él, con una sonrisa en los labios que destrozó a Caroline.

—No lo recuerdo... No recuerdo nada...

-Tranquilízate, Caroline... -dijo él al ver que ella comenzaba a sollozar—.No hay nada que recordar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Caroline mientras se secaba los ojos con el reverso de la mano.

—Quiero decir que no te toqué. Te dejé pura e inmaculada sobre tu virginal lecho y dormí en tu sofá, que, por cierto, es muy incómodo...

—Tú no... Nosotros no...

—No —le aseguró él mientras se servía un poco de agua caliente en una taza.

La primera sensación que Caroline sintió fue de alivio, aunque se transformó rápidamente en irritación.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Klaus se volvió para mirarla. Estaba completamente atónito. Entonces, lanzó una sonora carcajada.

—Oh Caroline... ¡Eres la contradicción personificada! Hace un minuto estabas desesperada porque creías que te había robado tu honra y ahora te sientes insultada porque no lo hice.

—A mí no me hace ninguna gracia —replicó ella—. Me hiciste creer de-liberadamente que...

—Que nos acostamos juntos —la interrumpió Klaus —. Y te lo merecías. Me volviste loco desde el ascensor hasta el dormitorio —añadió. Al ver que ella se sonrojaba, sonrió—. Veo que de eso sí te acuerdas. Pues acuérdate también de esto. La mayoría de los hombres no hubieran dejado a un bocado tan tentador como tú para ir a dormir en el sofá, así que ten cuidado con el ponche de frutas que tomas de ahora en adelante.

—No voy a volver a beber mientras viva —juró Caroline—. Ni siquiera voy a volver a mirar la fruta.

Necesito un té o un poco de ese horrible café... Algo —añadió mientras se frotaba los ojos.

El timbre de la puerta se hizo eco en el interior de su cabeza. Caroline hizo un gesto de dolor y maldijo con un gusto poco acostumbrado.

—Te prepararé un té —sugirió Klaus, sonriendo al ver el modo en el que ella buscaba obscenidades que poder decir—. Ve a abrir la puerta.

Cuando Caroline abrió, se encontró con la figura de Katherine de pie en el umbral. Ella la miró de arriba abajo, con una mirada de desprecio al ver su desarrapada apariencia.

—Entra —le dijo Caroline. Entonces, cerró la puerta con fuerza, lo que sólo añadió más angustia al dolor de cabeza que sentía.

—Me han dicho que anoche hiciste el ridículo.

—Vaya, veo que las buenas noticias viajan muy rápido... Me alegra ver que estás tan preocupada por mí.

—Tú no me preocupas en lo más mínimo —le espetó ella—. Klaus, sin embargo, sí. Pareces tener por costumbre lanzarte a él y yo no tengo intención de que esa actitud continúe.

Caroline decidió que aquello era demasiado para alguien en su estado. A pesar de que la ira se había apoderado de ella, fingió un bostezo y asumió una expresión aburrida.

— ¿Es eso todo?

—Si crees que voy a permitir que alguien tan insignificante como tú arruine la reputación del hombre con el que voy a casarme, estás muy equivocada.

Durante un instante, la ira se quedó en un segundo plano por el dolor que le provocaron aquellas palabras. El esfuerzo que le costó mantener el rostro impasible hizo que la cabeza le retumbara con mayor intensidad.

—Te doy la enhorabuena, aunque a Klaus le daré el pésame.

-Te arruinaré la vida -juró Katherine-. Me encargaré de que nadie vuelva a fotografiar tu rostro.

—Hola Katherine —dijo Klaus en tono casual mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Al menos ya tenía la camisa puesta.

La morena se dio la vuelta y lo miró a él primero, luego se fijó en, la americana, que estaba tirada sobre el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo diría que resulta bastante evidente —respondió él, tras sentarse en el sofá y empezar a ponerse los zapatos—. Si no querías saberlo, no deberías haber estado vigilándome.

«Me está utilizando. Me está utilizando otra vez para hacer que ella se ponga celosa», pensó Caroline.

En aquel momento, Katherine se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, con la respiración muy agitada.

-¡No lograrás retenerlo! -le espetó-. ¡Se aburrirá de ti en menos de una semana! ¡Regresará muy pronto conmigo!

—Genial —replicó Caroline—. Por mí te puedes quedar con él. Yo ya he tenido bastante de ustedes. ¿Por qué no se marchan? ¡Enseguida! —exclamó, haciendo exagerados gestos hacia la puerta—. ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!

—Un momento —le dijo Klaus. Estaba abrochándose el último botón de la camisa.

—Tú mantente al margen de esto -replicó Caroline—. Estoy harta de ti, Katherine, pero no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo en estos momentos. Si quieres regresar más tarde, puedes hacerlo.

—No veo razón alguna para volver a hablar contigo —anunció Katherine. Tú no supones ningún problema para mí. Después de todo, ¿qué podría ver Klaus en una mujerzuela como tú?

—Mujerzuela —repitió Caroline, con una voz que no presagiaba nada bueno—. ¿Mujerzuela has dicho? —reiteró avanzando hacia Katherine.

—Espera, Caroline —le advirtió Klaus tras agarrarla por la cintura—. Tranquilízate.

—Eres una pequeña salvaje, ¿verdad? -prosiguió Katherine.

— ¿Salvaje? Ahora mismo te voy a enseñar yo el significado de la palabra salvaje —replicó Caroline mientras trataba de soltarse de Klaus.

—Cállate ya, Katherine —le ordenó Klaus -, o te prometo que voy a soltarla.

A pesar de sus amenazas, mantuvo sujeta a Caroline hasta que ella se tranquilizó un poco.

—Suéltame. No voy a tocarla —prometió por fin—. Sólo sácala de mi casa.

¡Y tú márchate también! —le gritó a Klaus —. Ya he tenido más que suficiente con los dos. No pienso dejar que me utilicen de este modo. Si quieres ponerla celosa, búscate a otra persona que te ayude a ello. Te quiero fuera... fuera de mi vida, fuera de mis pensamientos. No quiero volver a verlos a ninguno de los dos —concluyó, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

—Ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí —le dijo Klaus. Entonces, la agarró por los hombros con firmeza y la zarandeó con fuerza.

—No —replicó ella. Entonces, se apartó de él—. Estoy harta de escucharte. Harta. Se ha terminado... ¿Me comprendes? Fuera de aquí y llévate a tu amiga contigo. Dejadme los dos en paz.

Klaus recogió su americana. Entonces, observó durante un momento las arreboladas mejillas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Caroline.

—Muy bien —dijo él—. Me la voy a llevar. Te voy a dar la oportunidad de serenarte y luego regresaré. Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar tú y yo.

A través de un mar de lágrimas, Caroline se quedó contemplando la puerta después de que Klaus la hubiera cerrado a sus espaldas. Decidió que él podría regresar si quería, pero que ella no estaría esperándolo.

Se dirigió corriendo a su dormitorio, sacó las maletas y empezó a meter la ropa sin cuidado alguno. « ¡Ya he tenido bastante!», pensó. « ¡Estoy harta de Nueva York, de Katherine Pierce y especialmente de Klaus Mikaelson! Me marcho a mi casa».

Muy poco tiempo después, llamaba a la puerta: de la casa de Lexi. La sonrisa de su amiga se le heló en el rostro cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba Caroline.

— ¿Qué diablos...? —empezó a decir, pero Caroline le impidió que siguiera hablando.

—No tengo tiempo de explicártelo, pero me marcho de Nueva York. Aquí tienes mi llave —dijo, dándosela a Lexi—. Hay comida en el frigorífico y en los aparadores. Quédatela junto con todo lo que te guste. No voy a regresar...

—Pero Caroline...

—Me encargaré más tarde de los muebles y el contrato de alquiler. Te escribiré y te lo explicaré todo tan pronto como pueda.

—Pero Caroline, ¿adónde vas? —preguntó Lexi cuando Caroline ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse.

—A mi casa —respondió ella sin mirar atrás—. A la casa de la que nunca debí salir.

- **0oo0 **-

A pesar de que la inesperada llegada de Caroline sorprendió a sus padres, no le hicieron preguntas ni quisieron explicación alguna. Muy pronto, ella se habituó a la rutina de los días en la granja. Casi sin que se diera cuenta, pasó una semana.

Durante aquel tiempo, Caroline tomó por costumbre pasarse muchos ratos a solas en el porche de la granja. Las horas entre el anochecer y el momento de irse a la cama eran las mejores. Era el momento que separaba las ajetreadas horas del día de las horas de reflexión de la noche.

El balancín del porche crujió suavemente, turbando así la tranquilidad de la tarde. Observó el suave avance de la luna por el cielo nocturno y disfrutó del aroma de la pipa de su padre cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—Es hora de que hablemos, Caroline —dijo él mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo—. ¿Por qué has regresado tan de repente?

Ella suspiró profundamente y apoyó la cabeza contra la de él.

—Por muchas razones, principalmente porque estaba cansada.

— ¿Cansada?

—Sí, cansada de que me fotografíen, cansada de ver mi propio rostro, cansada de tener que sacarme actitudes y expresiones del sombrero como si fuera un mago de segunda categoría, cansada del ruido, cansada de las multitudes... Simplemente cansada.

—Siempre creímos que tenías lo que más deseabas.

—Estaba equivocada. No era lo que yo deseaba. No era lo único que quería

—comentó Caroline. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la barandilla del porche para observar más de cerca la noche—. Ahora, no sé si he conseguido algo.

—Has conseguido muchas cosas. Has trabajado muy duro y has conseguido abrirte camino en tu carrera, un camino del que puedes sentirte muy orgullosa. Todos nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti.

—Sé que he tenido que trabajar mucho para conseguir lo que tengo. Sé que era buena en mi profesión... Cuando me marché de casa -dijo, mientras se sentaba sobre la barandilla-, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar yo sola. Sabía exactamente lo que quería y adonde me dirigía. Todo estaba catalogado en pequeñas categorías. Primero A, luego B y así sucesivamente. Ahora, he conseguido algo que la mayoría de las mujeres en mi posición darían cualquier cosa por tener, pero yo no lo quiero.

Pensé que lo quería, pero ahora, cuando lo único que tengo que hacer es extender la mano y tomarlo, no lo quiero. Estoy cansada de poner caras.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, es hora de detenerse, pero a mí me parece que hay algo más que ha provocado tu decisión de venir a casa. ¿Hay algún hombre implicado en todo esto?

—Está todo terminado —dijo Caroline encogiéndose de hombros—. No estaba a mi alcance.

—Caroline Forbes, me avergüenzo de oírte hablar así.

—Es cierto. Yo nunca encajé en su mundo. Es rico y sofisticado y yo no hacía más que olvidarme del glamour para hacer las cosas más ridículas.

¿Sabes que aún sigo llamando a los taxis con un silbido? Una no puede cambiar lo que es. Por muchas imágenes que puedas adoptar, se sigue siendo la misma. Además, en realidad nunca hubo nada entre nosotros... al menos no por su parte.

—En ese caso, no debe de ser un hombre muy inteligente -comentó su padre tras dar una calada de su pipa.

—Algunas personas podrían decir que tienes prejuicios —dijo ella mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su progenitor—. Yo sólo necesitaba regresar a casa. Ahora me voy a poner bien. Además, como mañana viene el resto de la familia, tenemos mucho que hacer.

El aire era puro y dulce cuando Caroline se montó sobre su caballo a primera hora de la mañana para ir a dar un paseo. Se sentía ligera y libre. El viento le alborotaba el cabello y se lo apartaba de la cara como si fuese una espesa alfombra negra. Al sentir la alegría de la brisa y de la velocidad, se olvidó del tiempo y del dolor y desechó por fin su sentimiento de fracaso. Entonces, detuvo su negra montura y contempló la amplia extensión de campos de trigo.

Parecían extenderse hasta la eternidad. Era como un océano dorado que se mecía bajo un cielo de un azul imposible. En algún lugar, una alondra pareció anunciar la llegada de la vida. Caroline suspiró de felicidad.

Levantó el rostro y disfrutó de las suaves caricias del sol sobre la piel, del aroma de la tierra volviendo a la vida tras el descanso invernal.

Aquello era Mystic Fall en primavera...Todos los colores eran tan reales, tan vivos... El aire era tan fresco y tan lleno de paz. « ¿Por qué decidí marcharme de aquí? ¿Qué estaba buscando?», pensó. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. «Estaba buscando a Caroline Forbes y, ahora que la he encontrado, no sé lo que hacer con ella...».

—Ahora lo que necesito es tiempo, Cochise —le dijo a su compañero de cuatro patas. Entonces, se inclinó sobre el animal para acariciarle el fuerte cuello—. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para hacer que encajen todas las piezas de mi rompecabezas.

Hizo que el caballo se diera la vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a casa. Empezó a cabalgar suavemente, feliz de haber sentido el ritmo de la naturaleza y de haber contemplado aquel paisaje primaveral. Cuando vislumbró la granja, Cochise comenzó a mostrarse intranquilo. No dejaba de piafar el suelo y de tirar del bocado. No quería regresar.

—Tranquilo, diablillo...

Acicateó al animal e hizo que empezara a correr. El aire vibraba a su alrededor, mezclado con el sonido de los cascos sobre la tierra. Caroline dejó que su espíritu volara al ritmo del galope de su montura. Saltaron limpiamente una vieja valla de madera, tocaron suavemente la tierra y siguieron galopando contra el viento.

A medida que se iban acercando a la casa, Caroline entornó los ojos al ver a un hombre apoyado sobre la valla. Tiró de las riendas para que Cochise se detuviera inmediatamente.

—Quieto —susurró.

Comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cuello del animal y murmuró suaves palabras para calmarlo. No dejaba de mirar al hombre. Parecía que ni la mitad de un continente había sido lo suficientemente grande como para poder escapar.

- **0oo0** -


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Diez**

Klaus se apartó de la valla y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Menuda actuación —dijo—. Me resultaba imposible saber dónde terminaba el caballo y dónde empezaba la mujer.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí... y pensé que vendría a visitarte —comentó él mientras acariciaba el morro del caballo.

Caroline apretó los dientes y desmontó.

— ¿Cómo has sabido dónde encontrarme? —quiso saber Caroline. Lo miraba muy fijamente, pero, de repente, deseó haber mantenido la ventaja que le daba la altura del caballo.

—Lexi me oyó llamando a tu puerta. Me dijo que te habías marchado —dijo él. Hablaba de un modo ausente. Parecía mucho más interesado en a acariciar al caballo que en darle explicaciones a ella—. Es un caballo muy bonito, Caroline —comentó, mirando por fin a la mujer. Sus ojos azules-verdes observaron atentamente el cabello peinado por el viento y las arreboladas mejillas—. Y tú sabes muy bien cómo montarlo.

—Necesita refrescarse un poco y que lo cepille —replicó. Se sentía bastante enojada por el hecho de que su caballo pareciera tan a gusto con las suaves caricias de aquellos largos dedos. Se dispuso a llevárselo al establo.

-¿Tiene nombre? -quiso saber Klaus. Había empezado a andar a su lado.

—Se llama Cochise —replicó con voz seca. Casi no pudo evitar darle a Klaus con la puerta del establo en las narices cuando entró tras ella.

- Me pregunto si te has dado cuenta de que el color de este animal te va muy bien —comentó, mientras se acomodaba contra la puerta del pesebre. Caroline comenzó a cepillar al animal con gran dedicación.

—Yo nunca elegiría un caballo por una razón tan poco práctica —repuso, sin apartar la mirada del pelaje del animal. Estaba de espaldas a Klaus.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo tienes?

—Lo crié cuando sólo era un potro.

—Supongo que eso explica el porqué los dos encajan tan bien.

Klaus comenzó a recorrer el establo mientras ella terminaba de acicalar al caballo. Mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas, su mente no hacía más que pensar en docenas de cuestiones que no tenía el valor de preguntar.

El silencio se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso hasta que se sintió incapaz de escapar de él. Por fin, cuando le resultó imposible prolongar por más tiempo el aseo del caballo, se dispuso a salir del establo.

— ¿Por qué saliste huyendo? —le preguntó Klaus cuando los dos salían por la puerta.

—Yo no he salido huyendo —replicó ella. Improvisó rápidamente—. Quería tener un poco de tiempo para pensar en las ofertas que he tenido... A estas alturas de mi carrera no quiero tomar una decisión equivocada.

—Entiendo.

Sin saber si la sorna que había en el tono de la voz de Klaus era real o producto de su propia imaginación, decidió tratar de deshacerse de él.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Mi madre me necesita en la cocina.

Sin embargo, parecía que el destino estaba en su contra. En aquel momento su madre abrió la puerta trasera y se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Por qué no le muestras a Klaus todo esto, Caroline? A mí no me haces falta.

—Pero los pasteles... —dijo ella, tratando de hacer entender a su madre que se trataba de una situación desesperada.

No obstante, Liz decidió no prestar atención alguna a su silenciosa súplica y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Aún tenemos mucho tiempo. Estoy segura de que a Klaus le gustaría recorrer la granja antes de cenar.

—Tu madre ha sido muy amable y me ha invitado a quedarme, Caroline —le dijo él con una sonrisa al comprobar el asombro con el que Caroline miraba a su madre—. Estaré encantado, Liz.

Furiosa por el hecho de que se hubieran hablado utilizando los nombres de pila, Caroline se dio la vuelta y musitó sin entusiasmo alguno:

—Muy bien. Vamos.

A poca distancia se detuvo y lo miró con una almibarada sonrisa.

—Bueno, Klaus —le dijo con cierta ironía—, ¿qué te gustaría ver primero, el corral de las gallinas y la zahúrda?

—Decide tú —respondió él, sin dejar que el sarcasmo con el que ella le había hablado le afectara en absoluto.

Con el ceño fruncido, Caroline se dispuso a enseñárselo todo.

En vez de parecer tan aburrido como ella había esperado, Klaus se mostró muy interesado por todas las tareas de la granja, desde el huerto de su madre hasta la gigantesca maquinaria de su padre.

De repente, él le puso una mano en el hombro para que se detuviera y miró los campos de trigo.

—Ya comprendo a lo que te referías, Caroline —murmuró—. Son magníficos. Es como un océano dorado.

Ella no respondió.

Klaus giró la cabeza y antes de que Caroline pudiera protestar, le agarró la mano.

-¿Has visto alguna vez un tornado?

—Una no vive en Mystic Fall durante veinte años sin ver uno —replicó Caroline.

—Debe de ser una experiencia abrumadora.

—Lo es —afirmó—. Recuerdo que, cuando yo tenía unos siete años, nos enteramos de que se acercaba uno. Todo el mundo iba corriendo de un lugar a otro, protegiendo a los animales y preparándose para lo peor. Yo estaba en medio de todo aquello... —susurró. Se detuvo durante un instante. Entonces, miró al horizonte como si eso la ayudara a reunir sus recuerdos—...Yo lo vi acercarse. Era como un enorme embudo negro, que se acercaba cada vez más. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, pero se podía sentir cómo el aire iba levantándose poco a poco. Yo me sentía completamente fascinada. Mi padre salió a recogerme. Me colocó sobre su hombro y me llevó al sótano de la casa. Todo rebosaba placidez. Casi parecía como si el mundo se hubiera muerto. Entonces, se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte, como si cientos de aviones estuvieran atravesando el cielo por encima de nuestras cabezas.

Klaus sonrió. Inmediatamente, Caroline experimentó el ya habitual vuelco del corazón.

— Caroline —susurró. Entonces, se llevó dulcemente la mano de la joven a los labios—. Eres tan dulce que parece increíble...

Ella echó de nuevo a andar y, estratégicamente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos. En silencio, rodearon la granja mientras Caroline trataba de encontrar el valor necesario para preguntarle la razón de su visita.

—Tú... ¿Tienes negocios en Mystic Fall?

—Supongo que es una manera de decirlo —contestó él. Su respuesta no resultó muy esclarecedora, por lo que Caroline trató de emular el tono casual con el que había hablado.

— ¿Por qué no enviaste a uno de tus empleados para que se ocupara de lo que te ha traído aquí?

—Hay ciertas cosas de las que prefiero ocuparme personalmente —contestó él, con una burlona sonrisa en los labios, que, evidentemente, tenía la intención de enojarla. Caroline se encogió de hombros como si aquella conversación le resultara completamente indiferente.

Los padres de Caroline parecieron sentir una simpatía inmediata por Klaus.

A Caroline la molestó que él encajara en su mundo casi sin hacer esfuerzo.

Estaba sentado al lado de su padre. Los dos se llamaban por sus nombres de pila y charlaban como si fueran viejos amigos. Los numerosos miembros de la familia podrían haber intimidado a otra persona, pero Klaus parecía estar en su salsa. En sólo treinta minutos, había encandilado por completo a las dos cuñadas de Caroline, se había ganado el respeto de sus dos hermanos e incluso la adoración de sus sobrinos. Tras musitar algo sobre los pasteles, Caroline se retiró a la cocina.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde escuchó:

— ¡Qué domesticidad!

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Klaus estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Tienes harina en la nariz —añadió él. Se la limpió con el dedo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, pero Caroline se apartó bruscamente de él para seguir trabajando con el rodillo—. ¿Pastelillos, eh? ¿De qué clase?

Se apoyó sobre la encimera de la cocina, como si estuviera en su casa.

—De merengue de limón —replicó ella, sin darle motivo alguno para iniciar una conversación.

—Ah, yo soy bastante parcial con el merengue de limón. Es ácido y dulce al mismo tiempo -comentó, con una sonrisa en los labios—. En realidad, me recuerda a ti —añadió. Caroline le lanzó una mirada de desdén que no pareció afectarle en absoluto—. Lo haces muy bien —comentó mientras ella amasaba la pasta.

—Trabajo mucho mejor sola.

— ¿Dónde está esa famosa hospitalidad de las gentes de campo de la que he oído tanto hablar?

—Has conseguido que te inviten a cenar, ¿no? —replicó mientras pasaba el rodillo sobre la masa con tanta fuerza como si fuera el enemigo—. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Acaso querías ver cómo era la granja de mis padres? ¿Querías burlarte de mi familia para luego echarte unas buenas risas con Katherine cuando regreses a Nueva York?

—Basta ya —afirmó Klaus. Se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros—.

¿Acaso tienes en tan poca estima a tu familia que eres capaz de decir eso?

La expresión que se reflejó en el rostro de Caroline pasó de mostrar ira para luego transmitir un profundo gesto de asombro. Al ver su reacción, Klaus redujo la fuerza con la que la estaba sujetando.

-Esta granja es impresionante -prosiguió él-, y tu familia es un grupo de personas encantadoras, afectuosas y auténticas. En realidad, ya estoy medio enamorado de tu madre.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella antes de retomar lo que estaba haciendo—. Ha sido una estupidez que te dijera eso.

Klaus se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros que llevaba puestos y se acercó a la puerta trasera.

—Parece que es la temporada del béisbol.

Salió de la cocina. Llena de curiosidad, Caroline se acercó a la ventana y se puso a mirar al exterior. Entonces, vio que Klaus acababa de recoger un guante que alguien le había lanzado y que era recibido con un sincero entusiasmo por parte de varios miembros de la familia. La suave brisa de la tarde se encargó de transmitirle los gritos de alegría y las risas que se produjeron a continuación. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a seguir con su tarea.

En aquel momento, su madre entró en la cocina. Caroline se limitó a responder los comentarios que ella hacía con murmullos ocasionales. La molestaba que la distrajera la actividad que se estaba produciendo en el exterior.

—Es mejor que los llamemos para que se laven —comentó Liz, interrumpiendo así los pensamientos de Caroline.

Automáticamente, ella se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y lanzó un agudo silbido. Entonces, muy avergonzada, se sacó los dedos de la boca y se maldijo una vez más por haber hecho el ridículo delante de Klaus. Hecha una furia, volvió a entrar en la cocina y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

Durante la cena, tuvo que sentarse al lado de Klaus. Decidió ignorar por completo los nervios que le atenazaban el estómago y se entregó al caos familiar. No deseaba que ni su familia ni él notaran que estaba molesta por algo.

Mientras todos se dirigían hacia el salón, Caroline vio que Klaus se ponía a charlar una vez más con su padre, por lo que decidió prestar atención a su sobrino y se puso a jugar con los camiones del pequeño sobre el suelo. El hermano pequeño de este último se acercó a Klaus y se le sentó en el regazo. Atónita, ella observó de reojo cómo hacía saltar al niño sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Vives en Nueva York con la tía Caroline? —le preguntó el niño de repente. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el camión que Caroline tenía en la mano se le cayó al suelo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

—No exactamente —respondió él. Al ver que Caroline se estaba sonrojando, sonrió—, pero sí que vivo en Nueva York.

—La tía Caroline me va a llevar a lo alto del Empire State Building anunció el pequeño con gran orgullo—. Voy a escupir desde un millón de metros de altura. Tú puedes venir con nosotros si quieres —añadió, con la típica magnanimidad infantil.

—No se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer —comentó Klaus mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello del pequeño—. Tendrás que llamarme para decirme cuándo van.

—No podemos ir un día que haga viento —explicó el niño con la sabiduría de una personita de seis años—. La tía Caroline dice que si escupes con el viento de cara terminas mojándote tú.

Las risas resonaron por todo el salón. Caroline se levantó, tomó al niño en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Creo que queda un trozo de pastel. Vamos a alimentar esa bocaza...

La luz era tenue y suave, teñida de los colores del atardecer, cuando los hermanos de Caroline y sus familias se marcharon. El cielo pareció comenzar a sangrar mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte. Ella permaneció sola en el porche durante un rato, observando cómo el crepúsculo se iba transformando en una completa oscuridad. Las primeras estrellas comenzaron a titilar mientras los cantos de los grillos rompían el silencio de la noche.

Cuando regresó al interior de la casa, ésta parecía estar muy vacía.

Sólo el tictac continuo del reloj evitaba la calma total. Se sentó en un sillón y observó el progreso de la partida de ajedrez que Klaus estaba jugando con su padre. A pesar de todo, se vio hipnotizada por los suaves movimientos de los largos dedos de él cuando agarraba cada una de las piezas.

—Jaque mate.

Tan completa había sido su abstracción que se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Klaus.

Bill frunció el ceño y miró el tablero durante unos instantes. Entonces, se acarició la barbilla.

—Que me aspen, pero es cierto —afirmó, con una sonrisa, mientras encendía su pipa—. Sabes jugar muy bien al ajedrez, hijo. He disfrutado mucho.

—Yo también —comentó Klaus. Se recostó en su asiento y encendió también un cigarrillo—. Espero que podamos jugar a menudo. Deberíamos tener muchas oportunidades, dado que tengo la intención de casarme con tu hija.

Anunció sus intenciones de la manera más casual. Cuando Caroline asimiló las palabras, se quedó boquiabierta, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

—Como eres el cabeza de familia —prosiguió Klaus, sin siquiera mirarla—, debo asegurarte que, económicamente, Caroline no pasará estrechez alguna. Por supuesto, depende de ella si quiere proseguir o no con su profesión, pero sólo tendrá que trabajar si así lo desea.

Bill dio una calada a su pipa y asintió.

—Lo he pensado muy cuidadosamente —continuó Klaus con voz muy seria. Su padre lo miraba a los ojos con idéntica actitud—. Llega un momento en el que un hombre necesita tener una esposa e hijos. Caroline es la mujer que he estado buscando. Sin duda es muy Caroline y, ¿a qué hombre no le gusta la belleza? También es muy inteligente, fuerte y, aparentemente, no le disgustan los niños. Está algo delgada —añadió, como si realmente aquello fuera algo en su contra. Bill, que había estado asintiendo a todas las palabras que definían las virtudes de Caroline, pareció disculparse con la mirada.

—Nunca hemos podido conseguir que engordara un poco.

-También está la cuestión de su mal genio -prosiguió Klaus, como si estuviera analizando los pros y los contras—, pero me gusta que una mujer tenga espíritu.

Caroline se puso de pie. Se sentía furiosa y, durante varios segundos, no había podido ni siquiera formar una frase coherente.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —le espetó—. ¡Cómo te atreves a estar ahí sentado y a hablar de mí como si yo fuera una yegua de cría! Y tú —añadió, refiriéndose a su padre—, tú te dejas llevar como si estuvieras tratando de vender el peor de los animales de una carnada. Mi propio padre...

—He mencionado el mal genio que tiene, ¿verdad? —preguntó Klaus.

Bill asintió.

—Eres un arrogante, presumido y un hijo de P…

—Cuidado, Caroline —le advirtió Klaus. Apagó su cigarrillo y levantó las cejas-. Si dices lo que no debes te volverán a lavar la boca con ese jabón.

— ¡Si te crees por un minuto que voy a casarme contigo, estás muy equivocado! ¡No me casaría contigo ni aunque te sirvieran delante de mí sobre una bandeja de plata! Regresa a Nueva York y... y... dedícate a tus revistas —rugió.

Rápidamente salió de la casa.

Después de que ella se hubiera marchado, Klaus se volvió para mirar a Liz.

—Estoy segura de que Caroline querrá casarse aquí. Los amigos de Nueva York pueden venir fácilmente en avión, pero, dado que toda la familia de

Caroline vive aquí, tal vez debería dejar que te ocuparas tú de organizarlo todo.

—Muy bien, Klaus. ¿Habías pensado ya en una fecha?

—El próximo fin de semana.

Liz abrió los ojos de par en par y, durante un momento, pareció verse sumida en el fragor de la organización de una boda. Entonces, con mucha tranquilidad, retomó su labor de punto.

—Déjamelo a mí. - Klaus se levantó y dedicó una sonrisa a Bill.

—Creo que ya se habrá tranquilizado un poco. Iré a buscarla.

—Ve al establo —le informó Bill —. Siempre se refugia allí cuando está de mal genio.

Klaus asintió y se marchó de la casa.

—Bueno, Liz —le dijo Bill a su esposa—. Parece que nuestra Caroline ha encontrado su media naranja.

El establo estaba casi en penumbra. Caroline vagaba entre las sombras, furiosa tanto con Klaus como con su padre. « ¡Vaya par! ¡Me sorprende que Klaus no haya pedido que mi padre le permita examinarme los dientes!».

Cuando escuchó que la puerta del establo se abría, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Klaus.

—Hola, Caroline. ¿Estás dispuesta para hacer planes de boda?

— ¡Yo nunca estaré dispuesta para hablar de nada contigo! —rugió. Su enojada voz reverberó por todo el establo.

Klaus sonrió sin preocuparse en absoluto por la rebeldía que se reflejaba en el rostro de Caroline. La falta de reacción de él la incendió aún más y comenzó a gritar y a patalear el suelo.

— ¡Nunca me casaré contigo! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! Prefiero casarme con un enano con tres cabezas y verrugas por todas partes.

—Sin embargo, te casarás conmigo, Caroline —replicó él, muy seguro de sí mismo—. Aunque tenga que llevarte pataleando y gritando hasta el altar, te casarás conmigo.

—He dicho que no lo haré —afirmó ella-. No puedes obligarme.

Klaus le agarró los brazos y la obligó a quedarse quieta. Entonces, la miró con lacónica arrogancia.

-¿No? -le preguntó. Entonces, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó.

— ¡Suéltame! —rugió ella apartándose de él—. ¡Suéltame los brazos!

—Claro.

Tal y como ella le había pedido, la soltó. El impulso de la fuerza que ella estaba haciendo la hizo caer de espaldas sobre un montón de heno.

— ¡Eres un... bestia! —exclamó. Trató de incorporarse, pero el cuerpo de

Klaus cayó sobre ella y la inmovilizó por completo sobre el fragante heno.

—Yo sólo he hecho lo que me has dicho. Además, siempre me has gustado mucho más en posición horizontal —comentó él con una picara sonrisa.

Caroline trató de hacer que se levantara, pero, cuando vio que no pudo, apartó el rostro en el momento en el que él empezó a bajar la boca. Klaus tuvo que contentarse con la suave piel del cuello de la joven.

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo ella. Su resistencia iba perdiendo fuerza a medida que los labios de Klaus encontraban nuevas zonas que explorar.

—Claro que puedo...

Por fin encontró los labios de Caroline. Lenta y profundamente, la besó de un modo que aturdió por completo los sentidos de la joven. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, suavizó los labios y los separó. Justo cuando acababa de rodearle el cuello con los brazos, Klaus se apartó y comenzó a frotarle la nariz con la suya.

— ¡Canalla! —susurró ella. Entonces, tiró de él hasta que consiguió que sus labios volvieran a fundirse.

— ¿Vas a casarte conmigo ahora? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—No puedo pensar —murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados—. Ni siquiera puedo pensar cuando me besas...

—No quiero que pienses —replicó él. Comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa—. Sólo quiero que digas que sí —insistió. En aquel momento, le cubrió un seno con la mano y comenzó a acariciarlo muy suavemente—.

Dilo, Caroline —le ordenó mientras le besaba la garganta, Lentamente, se deslizó por su cuerpo, y la besó y chupó, aspirando su aroma limpio y acariciando su vientre con las manos y la lengua mientras ella se retorcía de excitación. —. Dilo y te daré tiempo para pensar.

—Muy bien —gimió ella—. Tú ganas. Me casaré contigo.

—Bien...

Klaus volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella y le dio un breve beso. Caroline trató de superar la bruma que le estaba nublando los sentidos y trató de escapar.

—Has utilizado malas artes...

Él se encogió de hombros. No le suponía ningún esfuerzo tenerla absolutamente inmóvil bajo su cuerpo.

—Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra, amor mío —afirmó él mientras la miraba con infinita ternura—. Te amo, Caroline. Ocupas todos los rincones de mi pensamiento. No puedo deshacerme de ti. Amo cada centímetro de tu hermoso y alocado cuerpo —añadió. Entonces, volvió a besarla e hizo que Caroline sintiera que el mundo se le escapaba un poco más de entre los dedos.

—Oh, Klaus... —susurró ella. Comenzó a besarle el rostro con salvaje abandono—. Te amo tanto... Te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo. Durante todo este tiempo he pensado... Cuando Katherine me dijo que habías estado con ella aquella noche en las montañas, yo...

—Espera un momento —le pidió Klaus mientras le enmarcaba el rostro entre las manos—. Quiero que me escuches. En primer lugar, lo que hubo entre Katherine y yo se terminó antes de que yo te conociera a ti, pero ella nunca ha querido admitirlo. Desde que te conocí, no he podido pensar en ninguna otra mujer. Incluso estaba enamorado de ti mucho antes de eso.

— ¿Cómo?

—Por tus fotos...Tu rostro me perseguía por todas partes.

—Nunca pensé que fueras detrás de mí en serio —musitó ella al tiempo que le enredaba los dedos entre el cabello.

—Al principio pensé que sólo era algo físico. Sabía que te deseaba como nunca había deseado a otra mujer. Aquella noche en tu apartamento, cuando descubrí que eras virgen, me quedé completamente atónito —admitió. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza como si aún le sorprendiera y enterró el rostro en la abundante cabellera de Caroline-. No tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era mucho más que una necesidad física.

—Sin embargo, nunca indicaste que fuera más que eso.

—Parecías tan tímida en las relaciones sentimentales... El pánico se apoderaba de ti cada vez que yo me acercaba a ti. Necesitabas tiempo y yo traté de dártelo. Esperar en Nueva York me resultó muy difícil —le explicó—, pero aquel día en mi cabaña, perdí completamente el control. Si Stefan y Elena no hubieran llegado cuando lo hicieron, todo hubiera sido muy diferente. Cuando me dijiste que estabas harta de que te manoseara, estuve a punto de morirme...

- Klaus, lo siento. No quería hacerlo, pero pensaba que...

—Sé lo que pensabas —la interrumpió él—. Lo único que siento es que entonces no lo sabía. No sabía lo que Katherine te había dicho. Entonces, empecé a pensar que sólo te interesaba tu profesión, que no tenías sitio en tu vida para nada ni nadie más. Aquel día en mi despacho, te mostraste tan fría y distante mientras me describías lo que pensabas hacer que sentí deseos de morirme.

-Eran todo mentiras -susurró acariciándole suavemente la mejilla—. Nunca deseé nada de todo eso. Sólo a ti.

—Cuando Elena me dijo por fin lo que había ocurrido con Katherine en la cabaña, recordé tu reacción y empecé a atar cabos. Fui a la fiesta de Tyler para buscarte. Quería hablarlo todo contigo, pero, cuando llegué allí, tú no estabas en condiciones de escuchar declaraciones de amor. No sé cómo conseguí mantenerme alejado de tu cama aquella noche. Parecías tan suave y estabas tan hermosa... ¡y tan bebida! Estuviste a punto de hacerme perder el control.

Klaus bajó la cabeza y la besó. Poco a poco, su boca fue conquistándola. Con las manos comenzó a moldear las curvas de su cuerpo con urgente necesidad. Caroline se aferró a él y se dejó llevar por su deseo.

—Dios Santo, Caroline, no podemos esperar mucho más...

Se apartó de ella y se colocó de espaldas sobre el heno. Sin embargo, ella lo siguió y lo besó apasionadamente. Klaus trató de apartarla de sí y respiró profundamente.

—No creo que tu padre tuviera muy buena impresión de mí si supiera que estoy poseyendo a su hija sobre un montón de heno en su propio establo.

Volvió a colocarla donde había estado antes y la abrazó con fuerza. Caroline se acurrucó contra él y apoyó la cabeza, sobre su hombro.

—No te puedo dar lo que deseas, Caroline —susurró. Alarmada, ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. No podemos vivir en Mystic Fall, al menos por el momento. Tengo obligaciones en Nueva York de las que no me puedo ocupar desde aquí.

—Oh, Klaus —comentó ella, más tranquila y completamente feliz. Él la estrechó contra su cuerpo y siguió hablando.

-Existe la posibilidad de la zona que está al norte de Nueva York. Allí hay muchos lugares desde los que no me resultaría muy difícil ir y volver de Nueva York en el día. Así, tú podrías tener tu casa en el campo si eso es lo que deseas. Un jardín, caballos, gallinas y media docena de niños. Regresaremos aquí con tanta frecuencia como sea posible y podemos ir a la cabaña a pasar los fines de semana los dos solos —susurró. La miró y se sintió muy alarmado al ver que Caroline estaba llorando—. Amor mío, no llores. No quiero que estés triste. Sé que esta granja es tu hogar...

Klaus comenzó a secarle muy dulcemente las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

—Oh, Klaus, te amo... —afirmó—. No estoy triste. Estoy mucho más feliz de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar. ¿Acaso no comprendes que no importa dónde estemos? Sea cual sea el lugar en el que esté contigo, ése será mi hogar.

Klaus la apartó un poco de su lado y la miró muy seriamente.

— ¿Estás segura, amor?

Caroline sonrió y levantó los labios para que fueran sus besos los que se encargaran de responderle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

** ***DIAS DESPUÉS*****

Caroline y Klaus entraron ala habitación besandose y quitandose los zapatos. Los dos continuaron besandose, Klaus la arrincono en la pared, Caroline le quito el saco antes de empezar a desabrochar la camisa. Klaus comenzo a besarle el cuello mientras le abrio la cremallera del vestido. Dejo el vestido caer dejando sus senos libres y dejandola en bragas.

Klaus la recogio mientras Caroline envolvio sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Klaus. Empezo a besarle los pechos suavemente y delicadamente, comenzo a caminar y los gemidos de Caroline se escucharon en toda la habitacion, de prontosintio una tela suave lo que indica que ella estaba en la cama. Rapidamente se quito la camisa, comenzo a desatar los pantalones Klaus vio cm su bella esposa lo desvestia dejandolo desnudo.

Ella lo agarro del brazo tomandolo x sorpresa y ella les dio vuelta quedando ella en la cima de el. Ella sonrio timidamente se inclino y lo beso en los labios. Luego comenzo a besar su mandibula hasta el cuello chupandolo durante un tiempo x lo que klaus gruño, luego lentamente movia los labios hacia el pecho acariciando cada parte de su piel.

Ella siguia haciendolo dejando asi un rastro de besos humedos hasta llegar a la parte baja; ella lo miro sonriendo antes de envolver su mano en su eje y comenzo acariciarlo. Klaus dejo caer la cabeza hacia la almohada y un gemido escapo de sus labios, mantuvo un ritmo lento dando suaves besos ella lo chupo y luego dejo su miembro lentamente lo cual era una dolorosa y placentera sensacion para el. Institivamente puso la mano en su cabello instandola a ir mas alla. Ella sonrio mientras seguía con sus movimientos.

-Caroline- gimio Klaus. Justo cuando ella sabia que estaba listo para liberarse, se detuvo. Klaus gruño. -Pequeña zorra- afirmo Klaus con una sonrisa malevola. -Vas a pagar- y con eso se dio la vulta atacando sus labios en un beso caliente. Su mano se acerco al seno haciendo que Caroline arqueara la espalda y rosara su centro contra de el, el sonrio oyendola gemir mientras empezaba a masajear el pezon lo tomo en su boca manteniendo la otra mano sobre la otra aspiro con fuerza para darle a Caroline todo el placer que se merece.

-Nik-ella gimió.

-Si, de esa manera-ella agrego.

Caroline casi gimio cuando sintio que el quito su mano del pezon pero se recupero rapidamente cuando empezo a masajear su vagina.

-Estas tan mojada, Amor Mío-comento él.

-Ansiosa por mi, Cariño-le susurro besandola una vez más en los labios antes de ir hasta el fondo. Caroline gimio con fuerza cuando sintio chupar sus pliegues haciendola templar bajo su control. Antes que ella se diera cuenta tenia dos desdos dentro de ella haciendo movimientos lentos para que ella se acistumbrara a las nuevas sensaciones. El le lamio los pliegues mientras movia los dedos de adentro hacia fuera de ella.

-Nik, Por Favor- ella agarro su cuello. -Te Necesito en mi-pero Klaus simplemente la ignoro.

-Nik, Bebe, Por Favor! El levanto la cabeza para mirar a sus lujuriosos ojos.

-Te ves adorable, Cariño. Amor Mio sabes que la primera vez va doler, hare todo lo posible para que no te duela tanto, de acuerdo amor!-saco los dedos fuera de ella antes de abrirle las piernas y colocandose en el medio. Justo cuando ella sintio la punta quedo sin aliento.

-Nik-dijo ella.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto con ojos muy abiertos.

-El condon, sabes que nunca he tomado la pildora-declaro ella señalando la mesita de noche. El simplemente sonrio caoturando sus labios en un ambiente tranquilo y tierno beso.

-Yo no lo necesito-el respondio antes de que el la penetrara Caroline gimió empezó a besarlo moviendo su lengua explorando su maravillosa boca. Caroline no podria creer que estuviera realmente haciendo el amor por primera vez. Se sentia feluz y emocionada. Esto no era solo amor tambien estan haciendo una familia, su primer hijo o hija

3 3 3** FIN **3 3 3

**Reviews ;-)**

**Gracias **por leer mi primera adaptación. Nos vemos pronto y espero que sigan leyendo mis adaptaciones y reviews las historias. **o_O**


End file.
